Kingdom Hearts III
by gamePsycho11
Summary: My version of Kingdom Hearts III. Sora and his friends go on their next adventure as they prepare to face Xehanort one last time! Rating for violence, dark themes, adult themes and language.
1. Intro

**Here's the Kingdom Hearts story I promised!**

* * *

**Opening**

**gamePsycho11 & XFangHeartX present...**  
**Based on the worldwide phenomenon by Disney & Square-Enix...**

**KINGDOM HEARTS III**

"_They can take your world._  
_They can take your heart._  
_Cut you loose from all you know._  
_But if it's your fate..._  
_Then every step forward, will always be a step closer to home._"

Sora stood on the water's surface...staring up at the sky with a determined expression.

_**(Piano intro...)**_

The clouds passed by quickly as the sky turned darker to night time, filled with shining stars.

Young Xehanort sat at a window, looking out at the stars.

One star glowed this strange purple light...and caused Young Xehanort's eyes to go wide, as well.

He then looked to a chess board in front of him, and placed a piece on it, which made some purple smoke spiral around it.

_**Breath, should I take a deep~?**_

Then, the purple smoke flew through a large city to where Aqua, Ventus, and Terra were. The trio stood in the courtyard, staring up in horror at what they were seeing.

**_Faith, should I take a leap~?_**

The smoke flew towards them, and engulfed them. Ven turned and watched as Terra's skin turned darker, and his dark brown hair turned white.

**_Taste, what a bittersweet~_**

Aqua reached out to her two friends, but she disappeared into the darkness...leaving Ven alone.

_**All my...all my life~**_

We see a spinning image of Ven and Vanitas's picture in the Station of Awakening. It slows down, and we see Ven standing in the middle of it, looking up, determined.

Then the stained-glass floor breaks beneath him, causing him to fall.

**_Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears~  
(Face, let me face, let me face my fears)  
_**

Ven closes his eyes and his body glows before he turns into a ball of bright light, which falls on Destiny Island as it fast forwards to the daytime.

**_Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears~  
(Face, let me face, let me face my fears)  
_**

We see Sora, Kairi and Riku on the beach.

**_Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here~_**

Sora smiled at his friends, and Riku gestured for them to follow him. They raced each other down the shoreline.

**_Watch me cry all my tears~_**

Young Xehanort placed another chess piece, and the islands were engulfed in darkness. Sora looked around in horror, then at Riku, who turned to him and his image flashed to Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, who smiled wickedly.

Sora gasped before he was blown away. As he flew through the air, Kairi flew towards him. They reached for each other, but couldn't make it.

Sora and Kairi both looked at each other, heartbroken, as they were blown away from each other.

As Sora was blown away by the darkness, Young Xehanort stared at the chessboard, tossing one of his pieces up and down in his hand before a smirk appeared on his face, as if he had figured out his next move.

**_Watch me cry all my tears~_**

Sora fell through the darkness, then it turned to bright orange.

Then, it showed Roxas sitting on the clock tower with Axel and Xion, all of them eating Sea Salt Ice Cream.

_**Lose, don't have nothing to~**_

Then Young Xehanort put down another chess piece, this time showing an image of Xemnas, and Roxas accidentally drops his ice cream. When he looks up, he sees that Axel and Xion are gone.

**_Space, this is what I choose~_**

He then looked ahead, seeing Xion with her hood up, standing in midair like she was on an invisible platform.

Roxas ran out to her as the horizon was covered in dark clouds.

**_A mile, could you walk in my shoes~_**

However, Xion turned into sparkles of light and disappeared just as Roxas grabbed her arm, leaving behind a small, pink seashell.

An image of Xion's smiling face ran through his mind, then he screamed in despair.

**_All your...all your life~_**

Then, Xemnas walked behind Roxas, who turned to face Axel as they both stood in the rain.

_**Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears~  
(Face, let me face, let me face my fears)  
**_

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and Axel summoned his Charkrams as they were surrounded by fire, then they charged at each other.

_**Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears~  
(Face, let me face, let me face my fears)  
**_

We see a revolving scene of chess pieces, ending on a silver one with a star on top.

The star changed to the paopu drawing of Sora and Kairi. Kairi touched it gently, smiling and shedding a tear.

**_Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here~_**

As the tear fell, it seemed to hit water while Sora fell through a dark void. As he opened his eyes, he reached out for the light above him before the light enshrouded him, causing him to turn into his older appearance as he slashed his Keyblade through the Darkness.

**_Watch me cry all my tears~_**

This created a large line of light that spread out and got bigger, like an opening door.

One by one, those lost in the darkness saw the light and went to it; Roxas, Axel, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Riku (Who was now older)

**_(Vocalizing)_**

Soon, Sora was facing off against Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, who fired some purple dark energy balls at him. Sora cut them down and jumped over to attack Ansem, who jumped away before he could hit him. Then came Marluxia, who swung his scythe at Sora and sent an energy slash at him, but luckily, Sora jumped out of the way before he met Marluxia head on. He jumped off of his sickle blade before bouncing off a pillar, then clashed with Xemnas, who was holding him back with his Ethereal Blades.

**_Watch me cry all my tears~_**

Xemnas pushed Sora back before going into his Final Form, then Sora shot him in the gut with a blue beam from his Keyblade.

Then, an older Kairi turns to face Sora, who runs toward her with his hands out and Destiny Islands began to form around them. As they got closer to each other, though, the ground shook, the sky turned dark and purple lightning struck.

We see the chess board again, two pieces right next to each other (Representing Sora and Kairi.) Another piece was placed, and Young Xehanort smiled before his image flashed into his older self.

Pillars of rock formed around Sora and Kairi, whom he stood in front of in a protective stance as Master Xehanort and the True Organization XIII appeared.

Xehanort raised his hands, signaling the others to attack. Ansem the Seeker of Darkness shot dark orbs at Sora and Kairi, but then, Donald and Goofy appeared and intercepted the attack.

**_Watch me cry all my tears~_**

Then, Xemnas tried to attack them from behind with his Ethereal Blades, but he was struck down by Mickey's Kingdom Key D and Riku's Way to the Dawn, and sure enough, Riku and Mickey appeared.

**_Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears~_**

Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, and they stood with Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

Master Xehanort grinned wickedly and summoned his Keyblade, as Ansem, Xemnas, and the rest of Organization XIII gathered behind him.

**_Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears~_**

Then, Sora's Keyblade shined as he jumped into the air and shot a beam of light up into the sky, sending the Darkness away while Xehanort slowly frowned.

_**Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here~**_

Then, it showed Young Xehanort looking out the window before he looked to the chess board...which showed the last white piece with the crown on top, standing right in the middle.

**_Watch me cry all my tears~_**

Sora stood on the water, in a spot of light. He looked at his right hand, which held a gold chess piece.

He then looked back up into the sky, at the golden, glowing, heart-shaped moon.

The sky went from night to daytime, and Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ven appeared in flashes of light around Sora.

They all looked into the sky.

**KINGDOM HEARTS III  
**

* * *

**Just so you know, I'm still working on Tomb Raider.**

**But I'm also working on this too!**

**Read, review, and follow, please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Brief Rest

**In honor of this new story, I've brought in some my friends to help with disclaimers.**

**First, please welcome, young Sora!**

**Sora: "Young? You were 8 when the first game was released, where I was already 14."**

**Yeah, but because Spaure takes so fucking long making the games, you're only 16 now, which makes me older!  
Now Mickey, Donald and Goofy on other hand, are much older than me. Now, if you would?  
**

**Sora: "Absolutely! gamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or anything else he uses. If he did, the real Kingdom Hearts III would've been better, and me and Kairi would've finally gotten together!"**

**Thank you, Sora. Oh, and any OCs belong to my friend, XFangHeartX. Hugs and kisses to you, my good friend for life, for helping me with this! XXXOOO**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brief Rest, Reunion and...a Mysterious Keyblade**

_**Destiny Islands**_

The sound and smell of the ocean, nearly overwhelmed his senses.

It was so good to be home...even if it was only for a minute.

The teenaged boy walked along the beach of the island he and his friends always played on, heading for the entrance to the secret cave.

As he walked, he stopped as he saw something on the cave wall: a picture of a young boy and a girl, both giving each other a familiar star-shaped fruit.

Sora and Kairi had made these pictures of each other when they were kids. He had added on to it just before his first adventure when the Islands were lost to the darkness.

He was giving her a Paopu Fruit. After his return from his and Riku's fight against Xemnas, he discovered that Kairi had added onto it as well. He was really going to have to talk to her about it one day.

But right now, his priority was the door in the cave. No handle, no lock. This had always perplexed him and his friends.

But now they knew why: it was a Heartless highway to the world's heart.

Sora glared at the door...as the Kingdom Key Keyblade appeared in his right hand.

Gradually, the shape of a large keyhole formed on the door. It started as a glowing gold outline. Once it was complete, the inside flashed brightly, the glow softened and stayed. The cave was filled with an eerie silver light.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the door, then it started glowing, outshining the newly revealed Keyhole. A narrow blue beam of light speared from the end of the blade and streaked at the center of the Keyhole. There was a blinding flash of white light, a strange high-pitched wail, and the sound of something being locked.

When the light faded, the spiky-haired teen stared at the door.

No Keyhole.

No darkness.

He sighed, feeling relief washing over him.

"Sora!"

Sora jumped a bit before he turned and saw Kairi walking in.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. "The party's outside!"

"Party?" Sora questioned. "What party?!"

"Your mom is throwing you and Riku a welcome home party!" Kairi answered. "Come on, everyone's waiting!"

Instead of looking excited, Sora looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
"Oh crap! I didn't even tell her that I was leaving again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later, everyone in town had gathered at the square and everything was decorated with streamers, Paopu Fruit balloons, and a big banner that said "Welcome Home, Sora and Riku!". Plus, on the table was all kinds of delicious-looking food: cake, salad, grilled fish, etc. And it was all set up by a woman with long, brown hair that was done up in a ponytail, blue eyes, and was dressed in a simple pink dress and a lavender shirt to go over it. Around her neck was a seashell necklace, too.

Her name was Hoshi, Sora's mother.

"There," she said. "Sora's gonna love this."

"Wow, this all looks delicious!"

Hoshi looked up to see Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

"Hi, you three!" she greeted. "Sora should be here soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Back with Sora and Kairi_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you relax?" Kairi told the spiky-haired teen as he kept fidgeting.

"How can I?" he asked incredulously. "I left again without saying a word, and I'm about to leave again!"

"Well, you can always beg," Riku's voice said from up ahead. He was standing with Donald and Goofy.

"Riku, I'm serious," said Sora. "Ever since I got back home, all she's done is pretty much watch my every move!" He then sighed. "And...I honestly don't blame her. I disappeared for a year, got erased from her memory, and when I saw her again, she started crying and she wouldn't stop hugging and kissing me! And...I missed her, too...but..."

"You gotta tell her eventually," said Donald.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Goofy encouraged him.

"...You guys don't my Mom," Sora muttered as they all headed toward town. When they got there, though, Sora saw all the decoration that had been set up...plus the food that had been laid out for him.

"Wow!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"There they are!" Hoshi exclaimed. "The guests of honor! Welcome home, Sora and Riku."

"Welcome home, you guys!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Come on, let's party!" Wakka cheered.

"What are we waiting for?!" asked Tidus.

Sora chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Kairi grabbed him by his hand, and led him over.

"Come on," she said. "Even a hero needs a break...right?"

Sora's cheeks flushed a deep red as Kairi gently squeezed his hand...and then he smiled.

"Yeah!" he said.

"You two, over there!" Hoshi said as she looked to Donald and Goofy. "If you're Sora's friends, you're invited, too!"

"A-hyuck~! Why thank you!" Goofy cheered before running over.

"Aw phooey," Donald sighed before running after him.

Soon, everyone began to sit down and enjoy the delicious food that Hoshi made.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. "Look at all this! They're all my favorite foods!"

"Mm, yummy!" Selphie said as she ate some fruit kebabs.

"Not bad," Riku said as he ate some grilled fish that was squirted with lemon juice.

"WACK!" Donald squawked as he pointed at Tidus, who was stuffing something in his mouth. "Hey! You snatched my food!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Tidus said.

Wakka then did the same to his blond-haired friend, snatching away his food.

"Hey!" Tidus yelled. "Wakka, no fair!"

"You snooze, you lose, bruddah!" Wakka laughed.

"Now, now, let's not fight!" Hoshi said. "There's plenty for everyone!"

"I have missed the Island food!" Sora said.

"A-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled. "I can tell, judging by how much you're eating!"

"You big glutton!" Kairi added, causing Sora to laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was," he said. "Especially for my Mom's cooking."

Hoshi laughed at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later, the party was over and the sun was starting to go down.

"Phew!" Sora sighed as he rubbed his stomach.

"Seems your time away has improved your manners," Hoshi said.

"Sorry, Mom," said Sora. "I didn't mean to eat so much...but it was so good."

Kairi giggled before she looked up at Hoshi.

"Thank you for the food," she said.

"Of course, dear," Hoshi smiled at the red-headed girl.

"Well, it's getting late," Selphie said. "We better get home."

"Yeah, last time I was late, I was stuck with chores for a month," said Tidus as he got up and left with Wakka. "Great to have you back home, Sora!"

"Thanks guys!" He responded and waved farewell.

Riku subtly cleared his throat, getting Sora's attention, gesturing in his mother's direction.

"...Oh, boy..." Sora muttered. "Um...Mom? There's something I gotta tell you...and...I know you probably don't wanna hear it-"

"You're leaving again, aren't you, Sora?" Hoshi asked, causing him to gape at her.

"Y...you knew?!" he asked.

"Sora, I'm your mom," Hoshi said. "You think I don't know these things, but I do."

Sora sighed as he scratched his head.

"...I will admit," Hoshi began, "I don't want you to leave...not after you just got back home...but I know how you are. I have a feeling that even if I said no, it wouldn't stop you from going...now would it?"

"Well, I promise to do everything in my power to come back," Sora said. "And, I'll have a full explanation on why I have to go once I get back."

Riku pulled him into a headlock, "We'll make sure he comes back."

Hoshi chuckled...before she went up to her son and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"You really are just like your father," she said. "Just a get-up-and-go kind of guy."

"I know, Mom," Sora smiled...as a tear formed in his eye.

"Aww," Donald cooed while Goofy sobbed, comically. Kairi giggled before she looked up at Riku...who was wiping his eye.

"Riku?" she asked. "Are you crying?!"

"Huh?" Riku asked. "N-no! I...I got sand in my eye."

"I love you so much, Sora," said Hoshi.

"I love you, too, Mom," Sora said as he kissed her cheek. "Always."

"Now, get some sleep before you head out," Hoshi told him.

"Mind if we stay over?" Kairi asked.

"Of course not," Hoshi answered.

"We can come, too, right?" Goofy asked.

"Of course!" Hoshi said. "You and Donald are welcome to stay."

"Thank you very much!" said Donald.

That night, Sora had fallen asleep in his old bedroom while Kairi and Riku slept on the floor with sleeping bags. Goofy and Donald were also there, sleeping on Sora's bed since there was no room anywhere else. Sora didn't mind, it though. In fact, Sora was so out of it, he didn't even notice.

While Sora was sleeping...Hoshi sat in her bedroom, alone. She had a sad smile on her face...but it was also a mixture of pride. That's when she looked up at a frame above the bed: a Keyblade that looked like it had flaming "teeth" and a Meteor keychain.

"...Sora's really growing up...isn't he, Raiden?" Hoshi asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_The next morning_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just starting to rise and Sora yawned as he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms.

To his surprise, Kairi was cuddling next to him!

(AN: During the night, she switched with Donald and Goofy~!)

Sora let out a surprised squeak, his face flushing a deep red before he looked around. Riku was still sleeping and Donald and Goofy were both on the floor, the former kicking the latter's face in his sleep.

He moved slowly out of the bed, careful not to wake her, then tiptoed over Riku, Donald and Goofy, and got out of his room.

He breathed in a sigh of relief once he was out, trying to calm down his racing heart.

Maybe a nice walk on the beach would help him feel better.

He headed downstairs, immediately smelling breakfast.

"Morning Sora," Hoshi greeted, not turning away from the stove.

"Hey, Mom," Sora said. "I'm just gonna take a little walk on the beach, okay?"

"Don't be gone long," said Hoshi. "I'm making Pancakes."

Though he tried to hide it, Sora's stomach did grumble a little.

"Also, don't wait too long to tell Kairi," she added.

Sora blushed a little at that.

"Mom~!" he said in a whiny tone, causing Hoshi to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora walked along the beach, taking a deep breath, knowing it would be a long time before we was back again.

As he kept walking, he spotted something...something he did not expect find on the beach...a keyblade.

One he'd never seen before.

It had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered outward at both ends. It had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connected to the grip, and both sported several small indentations lining them. The grip itself was somewhat unique in that, while most Keyblade grips were cylindrical, this one was squared. The teeth were in the shape of an "E".

Sora looked around but found no one there.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

He picked it up to take a closer look at it.

As he did...he felt something...a pulse of some sort, followed by a strange echoing voice.

"**Help me...!**"

"...Aqua...?" Sora whispered...but it wasn't just his voice that spoke, but someone else's.

"Sora~! Breakfast~!"

Sora gasped before he took his feet out of the water, grabbed his shoes, and put them back on before he raced back to the house to eat.

He made sure to make the keyblade vanish before he got to the front door.

"Since when'd you become such an early riser?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, you were always the lazy one," Riku inquired.

"Oh, haha," Sora laughed, sarcastically as he walked inside. "I just needed to take a little walk, okay."

"Well, hope you kids have your appetites," said Hoshi as she put down some pancakes with slices of pineapples, peaches, and whipped cream. "I think I outdid myself with this one."

"Wow!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yum-yum-yum!" Donald chanted with a chuckle, while Sora gulped at the sight of the fluffy, golden-brown pancakes, dripping with syrup.

"You remembered how we all like them," Kairi observed.

"But of course, dear," Hoshi said. "With as much time you and Riku spent the night here, it'd be pretty hard to forget."

"Well, let's not let 'em go to waste," said Riku as he sat at the table, and Sora joined not long after.

"So, you're gonna be leaving today, right, Sora?" asked Hoshi, causing Sora to nod his head as he looked up, his cheeks puffed up like a squirrel's.

"Well, I'll help you pack your things, okay?" asked Hoshi. "I wanna make sure you're prepared for a trip like this."

"Doesn't it kinda bother you that your Mom knew you'd be leaving?" Riku whispered.

"Kinda," Sora answered, "But she's my Mom and Moms know everything."

"Yeah," Riku began, "But I can't help thinking there's more to it than that...like she knows something that you don't."

"Well, as long as she's okay with me leaving," Sora dismissed it.

"...I guess," Riku muttered.

"Did you say something, Riku?" Hoshi asked.

"Uh...nothing," Riku answered. "Just that these pancakes are really good!"

Hoshi chuckled. "You're sweet."

Once everyone was finished eating...

"Is everything okay, Sora?" Donald asked.

"You've been acting strange since you got back," said Goofy.

"...Did you find something out there?" asked Kairi, worriedly.

"...Yeah," Sora answered. "A Keyblade...one I've never seen before."

"An unknown Keyblade?" Riku questioned.

"I'll show it once we get back to Master Yen Sid's Tower," Sora said.

"Maybe His Majesty knows about it, too," said Donald.

Hoshi came back downstairs,  
"You about to leave?"

"Uh...yeah," Sora answered.

"I see," said Hoshi as she walked up to Sora and handed him a backpack. "Here, take this with you. I packed it with anything you might need: spare clothes, a coat in case it gets cold, your toothbrush, extra changes of under-"

"Mom!" Sora cried. "Not in front of Kairi!"

Kairi giggled, Riku chuckled, Donald had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Goofy just laughed.

Sora sighed as he slapped his forehead. Leave it to his mother to embarrass him.

"Be careful out there," she told him.

"I will," he assured her.

With that, he gave her one last hug.

"Love you, Mom," he said.

"I love you, too, Sora," Hoshi whispered.

With that, the group went to the beach, boarded the Gummi Ship, and left Destiny Islands.

* * *

**Hope this is good so far!**

**Read and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sora's Powers

**Sorry for the delay, but Fang and I have made excellent progress in writing the story in advance!**

**By the way; the cover image is my own. I made it with Photoshop. You can see the full image at DeviantArt, my account name is Actionfreak12.**

**In response to a review from a guest: No, Sora will not have a harem. But some characters from other worlds will.**

**Also, throughout this story, there will be fourth wall breaks, because I love them so much! XD  
**

**Now then, Kairi...**

**Kairi: "gamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix or anything else used here. If he did, my potential wouldn't have been wasted by becoming a damsel in distress again! Seriously Nomura, WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

**I feel your pain girl!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sora's Powers**

**_The Mysterious Tower_**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Lea stood in front of Master Yen Sid.

"Now that you've had time to recuperate, we can discuss what our next course of actions will be," the old wizard began.

"Master," Sora interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but while were at the Islands, I found something that I think you all should see."

He summoned the mysterious Keyblade and placed it on Yen Sid's desk.

The Sorcerer and the mouse King both nearly gasped at the sight of it.

"It can't be...!" Yen Sid whispered in disbelief.

"Aqua's still alive...!" King Mickey muttered.

"Who IS Aqua?" Sora asked. "That's the third time I've heard that name."

"Aqua is a Keyblade Master who disappeared ten years ago," Yen Sid explained. "She and her friends, Terra and Ventus faced Xehanort to stop him from forging the X-Blade."

"Ven was originally Xehanort's apprentice, but he refused to use the darkness in his heart to fight," Mickey continued. "Having lost his patience, Xehanort used his Keyblade to unlock Ven's heart and forcibly extracted the darkness from it. With it, he created a being of pure darkness, which he called Vanitas."

"...Vanitas..." Sora whispered.

"Ven was left in a comatose state, but Terra and Aqua's master, Eraqus, helped him recover," Mickey continued. "The three of them became very close friends. Terra was manipulated by Xehanort to use the darkness in his heart as a weapon, this made him easier to become his vessel."

"Fearing that there was no other way to stop Xehanort's plans; Eraqus tried to kill Ventus," Yen Sid continued. "Terra came to his defense and fought his master. Having been weakened from their battle, Xehanort interrupted and killed Eraqus."

"Terra, Aqua and Ven went to the world where the Keyblade War took place, and engaged in a fierce battle against Xehanort and Vanitas," Mickey continued. "Xehanort unlocked his heart and took Terra's body as his own, while Aqua and Ven defeated Vanitas. However, Ven lost his heart, but his body didn't fade away. So his heart went somewhere, we just don't know where..."

"Aqua took Ventus's body to an unknown location to hide him from Xehanort," Yen Sid went on. "Then, she went to find Terra, not knowing what terrible fate had befallen him. She defeated Xehanort in an attempt to release Terra from his control, but he was about to fall into the darkness. So, she sacrificed herself to make sure that did not happen. Terra, possessed by Xehanort, remained in the Realm of Light, while she fell into the Realm of Darkness."

"We thought she was gone," Mickey sighed sadly. "But, during your first adventure, where you defeated Xehanort's Heartless; I saw her while I was searching for the Dark Realm's Keyblade. She saved Riku from a large swarm of Heartless, just before we closed the Door to Darkness."

"So...this Keyblade...is hers?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid nodded, "It originally belonged to Eraqus, till he passed it down to her."

"...So if it's here," said Sora, "What happened to Aqua."

"She must have lost it," Yen Sid answered. "It's possible that Aqua might have fallen to the Darkness as well..."

"NO!" Sora yelled. "Aqua would never fall!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise, then he placed his hand over his heart.  
"…I think I know where Ven's heart is..."

Kairi's eyes widened, "You mean...?"

"Of course!" Mickey exclaimed. "Why didn't I realize it sooner? Roxas looked just like Ven, this must be why!"

"This was partly why you took the Mark of Mastery," Yen Sid said. "Not only to become a Master, but also in the hopes that you would acquire the power to wake Ven from his slumber in your heart. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired."

Sora hung his head at this news.

"Oh..." Donald muttered in concern while Goofy put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by then," Yen Sid continued.

"Not quite."

Kairi jumped at the voice she just heard, "Who said that?"

"Master Yen Sid-" Riku was about to say.

"Not him," Kairi interrupted. "Some female voice said, 'Not quite'..."

"I didn't hear anything," Lea said. "And you're the only girl here."

"That's not entirely accurate," the voice spoke again, only this time, everyone heard it.

Out of thin air, appeared the transparent forms of Roxas and Naminé.

"R-Roxas!" exclaimed Sora. "Naminé!"

"Hello, Sora," Naminé smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Roxas!" Lea exclaimed.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas smiled at him.

"You know what; Axel sounds better than Lea, so let's stick with that," Axel decided.

"Naminé, were you the one that spoke out?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Naminé nodded. "You see, Sora's abilities are just asleep in his heart. He didn't lose them completely; he just has to look deep inside and find them."

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

"Since I have power over Sora's memories, I also know what's in his heart, even now," Naminé explained.

Sora's eyes widened, "Power...over my memories...?"

Naminé turned slightly sad, "You don't remember when we first met...but I can help you with that."

She raised up her right hand, and it began to glow brightly. Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy all developed major headaches as their lost memories of Castle Oblivion returned to them.

Meeting Axel the first time, seeing Twilight Town, Vexen, the Riku Replica, Larxene, Marluxia, then going to sleep.

Sora gasped as he stumbled back for a moment, but Kairi caught him.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Uh...yeah," Sora answered as he held his hand. "Ugh...talk about a headrush."

Jiminy Cricket hopped onto Sora's shoulder,  
"That must've been why my journal didn't have any record of our first adventure."

"Are you sure that Sora's abilities aren't completely lost, Naminé?" Yen Sid asked the blond girl.

"Positive, Master," Naminé smiled. "Kairi and I can help him recover them."

"That's right," Kairi smiled. "We'll help you, Sora."

"Great!" Sora exclaimed. "So, what do we do?"

Naminé walked over and placed her transparent hand on Sora's back. Then gave Kairi a very...embarrassing instruction.  
"Okay Kairi, kiss him."

"...Excuse me?" Kairi asked with a blush on her face.

Even Sora's face turned red.

"As a Princess of Heart, you can use your pure light to do many things," Naminé explained. "That includes unlocking someone's locked abilities."

"But...why do I have to...?" Kairi couldn't even finish her sentence, as her face turned redder than her hair.

"You won't always have to, but in this case; it IS Sora," Naminé said, winking. "Right~?"

"Besides, you two still have yet to discuss that drawing?" Roxas added, with a teasing smile.

Kairi gulped while Sora stared at her in disbelief.

Riku tried hard to stifle his laughter, Donald and Goofy were shaking in anticipation, King Mickey smiled, and Axel snickered.

Steeling herself, Kairi walked over to stand directly in front of Sora. He noticed her violet-blue eyes were sparkling.

She reached out and held his cheeks, then closed the distance between them, and kissed him full on the lips.

Sora's eyes widened at the feel of her lips on his, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned it.

Just as they were starting to enjoy it, everything went black.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Dive to the Heart**_

**(Cue "Destati" from Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora opened his eyes...and he found himself standing on a stained glass window of himself.

The portrait had a light blue tint. Now sixteen, the Sora in the picture was leaning against the left side of the portrait. The Kingdom Key was held in his right hand. He was looking up at the sky with a smile at something the viewer couldn't see. Behind that Sora was island scenery that showed mostly a cloud-filled sky. The outer ring was made of Sora's crown emblems. There were seven rings on the portrait, for Riku, Roxas, Naminé, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Axel. There was also a heart with Kairi's picture in it.

After admiring the picture (and wondering if his feet had always looked that big), Sora looked around, but there was nothing important to be found.

Then, all of a sudden, something appeared in front of him: it looked like a mirror.

Strangely, there was no reflection.

Sora walked over to it, then touched it. It pulsated and blew him back.

**(Cue "Fragments of Sorrow" from KHII)**

He rolled on his back to get back on his feet. The mirror was gone, and in its place was a being he'd hope to never see again.

Shadow-Sora.

Sora gasped before he summoned his Kingdom Key, then charged!

The shadow blocked his attack with his own black Kingdom Key, then pushed him back.

The shadow charged at Sora, blade poised to strike. Sora ran to meet it with a lunge at its stomach.

The Keyblade passed through air, and Sora stumbled to the other side of the shadow.

He caught himself, and spun around to face it. It came on with a flurry of powerful strikes, which he barely managed to block. He searched for an opening, retreating across the platform to avoid injury.

He nearly fell off the platform, and he looked at the shadow. It charged at him again, and right before it reached him, Sora ducked and swept the Keyblade at its legs. Nothing happened.

The shadow wound up outside the platform, but floated in the air as if it was standing on a floor. It just stared at Sora, who was getting very worried. He couldn't hurt it, and it wasn't like he could hold out against it forever.

'Why can't I hurt it?!' he thought in frustration. 'Am I really not strong enough?'

"**Don't give up,**" Naminé's voice echoed around him. "**Your courage is your strength, your heart is your guiding key. Listen to it...**"

Sora closed his eyes, and felt a surge of strength course through his body.

His clothes changed red and white with the fleur-de-lis emblem on each sleeve and pant leg. His hands glowed light red and flickered with red electricity. In his left hand was another Keyblade, the Ultima Weapon. (KHII Version)

Sora gasped happily; he'd regained his Valor Form!

"Yes!" he cheered. "I did it!"

Shadow-Sora got it's bearings back and ran at Sora yet again. He charged as well, raising his Keyblades. The shadow brought it's Keyblade down, and Sora blocked it with the Ultima Weapon. He then used the Kingdom Key to knock the fake Keyblade from the shadow's hand. And then he beat it with killer dual-wielding techniques.

He sighed in relief before the two Keyblades vanished.

**(End "Fragments of Sorrow")**

And he exited Valor Form.

The scenery changed to the large clocktower in Neverland.

Sora almost fell when he was left in midair, but remembered how Peter Pan and Tinkerbell taught him how to fly.

While floating in the air, he looked around, wondering why he was brought here.

"**You have regained the first bit of your strength,**" Came a voice from above. Sora knew it, but not the speaker. "**But there is more that you must do.**"

Flying in from Sora's right was an eerily familiar Heartless: the Phantom!

**(Cue "Sinister Shadows" from KHII)**

Sora knew he had to be careful with this one: when that countdown hit zero, game over!

What's more, hurting it was going to be hard; depending on what color the orb under its cloak was.

Just as the clock started counting down, Sora tried to remember how to use the Stop spell.

He didn't have much time to think on it, though.

So, he just decided to wing it,

"**Stop!**"

To his relief, the clock hands stopped.

"Phew..." he sighed in relief, only to gasp as he ducked under the Phantom! "Hey, watch it!"

The orb appeared under its cloak, red in color.

"Okay, feel the fire around you," Sora reminded himself, then shot a blast of fire at the orb, which then turned white.

Then he flew at it, striking the orb with his Keyblade, twice.

The Phantom stumbled a bit, then floated over to the front of the clock.

Sora flew to another side of the tower, casting another Stop spell for insurance.

'Okay, I've got the basics back, but I'll need more,' he thought. 'Please, if your still with me; help me.'

Right after he said that, his clothes glowed white again! When the glow was gone, his clothes were blue and black, with an emblem, resembling blue flames, on the ends of his pants and sleeves. His Keyblade had also changed, to Star Seeker.

He'd regained Wisdom Form!

Sora flew back to where the Phantom was, shooting blue magic bullets at its orb.

Thankfully, the orb was white, then it turned yellow.

But this time, Sora was ready for it.

"Try this!" he shouted as he used his Thunder magic!

Then the orb turned blue.

So, in accordance to color, he used Blizzard, and defeated the Phantom for good!

**(End "Sinister Shadows")**

The scenery changed back to the stain glass window platform.

Sora returned to his normal form, wondering what would he have to do next.

"**One last test...**"

Sora turned around, his eyes widening when he saw his last opponent.

A suit of Keyblade Armor. Its helmet was mostly gold, except for its black visor, and it sported two red prongs (one on either side of the helmet) that pointed upwards. The arms, legs, and ribs of the Keyblade Armor were black and had orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots were gold, and there were other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. It wore black pauldrons with gold edges. The front of the armor on its torso was red, as were small pieces of armor on its lower legs and gauntlets. It also had gold anklets with red spikes on the back that curved upward sharply. It also wore a cape that was gold on the outside and dark blue on the inside.

It was kneeling in front of a large Keyblade.

It was a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. It was long and extravagant with three hammer-like points on both sides at the tip of the blade. The guard was an off-blue color, elongated to form a wing-like shape.

Sora gazed at it in awe before he reached his hand out,  
"Who...or what are you?"

"Where is...Xehanort?" The armor asked, slowly.

"Not here," Sora answered.

The armor was silent for a minute, before it stood up and pulled it's Keyblade out of the ground.  
"You...are not ready...to face him."

**(Cue "Rage Awakened" from KHII Final Mix)**

Sora gasped as he stepped back, but then summoned his Kingdom Key.

This was going to be really difficult.

The armor flew at him, but Sora rolled to the left to evade it.

Then, Sora charged and their Keyblades clashed, creating sparks as they hit!

But the armor was stronger, so it knocked him back, then performed it's triple Rush Attack.

Sora got the wind knocked out of him from all three hits.

However, he wouldn't back down. Not now!

His clothes turned yellow and black, with a cross motif on the sleeves and pants. His hands glowed yellow and flickered with yellow electricity.

His right hand held his Kingdom Key, while his left hand held Sleeping Lion telekinetically in front of him.

He'd regained Master Form!

However, the fight wasn't over yet, so he charged back at the armor and clashed with it again, this time managing to push it back!

"Rrrgh...!" Sora growled as he kept pushing as hard as he could.

The armor vanished, and reappeared behind him, it's Keyblade turned into a Drill Fist.

Sora gasped before he got knocked into the air, but he used his Aerial Recovery move to keep himself from falling!

The armor turned it's Keyblade into a glider and zoomed across the platform.

Sora was barely able to dodge, but he managed to knock it off the glider and performed his Master Strike combo on it.

The armor teleported again, and started preparing to unleash it's Super Wild Dance!

It's helmet glowed with red electricity, then it flew at Sora, unleashing a lighting fast, killer combo!

Sora was just able to block it, before it turned it's Keyblade into two giant rotating gears!

They spun so fast that they knocked Sora's Keyblades out of his grip and pelted him with attacks!

Finally, it's Keyblade turned into a giant axe-like weapon, and it kept teleporting, hitting Sora every time! It's final spin attack knocked Sora out of Master Form, and pushed him along the ground.

He struggled to get up, coughing a bit. He looked up, seeing the armor standing over him, Keyblade pointing at his face.

"Submit," The armor told him.

Sora almost thought about it, until he thought about all of his friends from every world. If he gave up now, he'd be letting them down, and he'd never do that!

He held his hands out at his sides, where two Keyblades appeared in them; Oathkeeper in his left hand, and Oblivion in his right hand!

"NEVER!"

A large force of wind, and pulse of power blew the armor back as Sora glowed again!

When the glow disappeared, Sora's clothes were now silvery white and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. He was floating above the ground, and his hair and clothes slowly flowed as if he was being held by the wind. His clothes also systematically glowed white on and off. There were also two large sparkles of pure white light that moved randomly around him with a white wisp following them. His Keyblades floated behind in a crossed "X" pattern, seeming to represent folded angel wings.

Sora had regained Final Form! (MY FAVORITE DRIVE FORM!)

**(End "Rage Awakened")**

Sora stood over the armor...which was cracked and broken as it lied on the ground.

"...Finish me," the armor said...but Sora reached his hand toward it, instead. "W...what is this?"

"That's not my style," Sora smiled...while the armor grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull it back up.

"...You pass," the armor said as it kneeled before him. "Save...my friends...please."

"I will, I promise," Sora told it, having some idea on who or what this armor was.

The scenery changed one more time, to the Destiny Islands.

**(Cue "Kairi's Theme" from KHII)**

Waiting for Sora on the beach, was Kairi, who turned and smiled brightly at him, her violet-blue eyes sparkling like never before.

Sora gaped at her, his heart beginning to thump in his chest.

She walked over to him, hands behind her back,  
"You did it! I knew you could!"

Sora chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, the drawing..." Kairi said, in a calm, flirty tone. "I found it after the Islands were restored. Why exactly did you add onto it, Sora?"

"...Uh...well..." Sora muttered before he swallowed.

"Is there any chance...that you might...have feelings for me?" she continued, in the same calm tone, walking even closer to him.

"...Yeah," Sora answered. "I...I always have."

"Me too," Kairi smiled, holding his face in her hands.

This time, he initiated the kiss. Innocent at first, then more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she put hers behind his head.

After a minute, they broke apart, breathing heavily,

"I love you," they said at the same time.

**(End "Kairi's Theme")**

Everything went white, and the two teens were back in Yen Sid's Tower.

"Done," Naminé said.

Though surprised, Yen Sid nodded and gave a small smile,  
"Well done. It seems you have latent abilities that have yet to be discovered, Kairi. You'll have to get a better understanding of them during your training."

"Yes master," Kairi said.

"Training?" Sora questioned. "What training?"

"Oh, right," said Kairi. "Lea and I are training to be Keyblade Masters. Merlin is gonna help us!"

"It's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel corrected her.

"And Sora, before you say anything; I wanna help you this time around," Kairi said. "Frankly, I'm tired of being the "damsel in distress"."

"Okay, but you'll need some actual experience in battle as well," Sora said. "So, how long will the training take?"

"It will take a long time," Mickey answered. "But Merlin's going to take them to a special world where time won't effect them."

"They'll spend a year there, but they won't age," Yen Sid continued. "What's more; when they return, only a day will have passed."

"That sounds vaguely familiar, like something from an anime with the letter 'Z' in it," Axel muttered, looking towards someone only he could see.

"Who are you talkin' to, Axel?" asked Goofy.

"Never mind," He responded.

"Now that you've regained your sleeping abilities; Sora, you, Riku and Mickey will go to the Realm of Darkness and find Aqua," Yen Sid instructed. "She'll be able to tell us where Ventus's body is located."

"Finding Terra will be harder, because we don't know what happened to his body after Xehanort returned," Mickey said.

"I think I know where part of him is," Sora said. "Donald, Goofy and I saw him..."

"We did?!" Donald asked.

"Where is he, Sora?!" asked Mickey.

"We actually saw him, before," said Sora. "Twice, in fact."

"Twice?" Goofy asked.

"Remember that armor we fought, that one time?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah!" Goofy exclaimed. "It spoke of Aqua, Ven and Xehanort before it attacked us."

"Terra's Keyblade Armor," Mickey surmised. "You're saying it was alive?"

"Yes, it was," Donald answered.

"I'll look into this," Yen Sid said. "For now, proceed with the tasks you have been given."

Everyone stood at attention, like they were in the military,  
"Yes sir!"

"I also have some gifts for you, from the Three Good Fairies," Yen Sid waved his hand, and four briefcases appeared out of puffs of smoke. "Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, these new garments will provide you with protection from the darkness."

Another huge puff of smoke erupted from Yen Sid's right, and from it emerged a familiar old wizard with a long white beard, round glasses, garbed in blue.  
"Good day, everyone~!"

"Merlin!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed, happily.

"I'm here to pick up Kairi and Lea," said Merlin.

"Axel," Axel corrected.

"You guys be careful out there," Kairi said, grabbing the briefcase with her name on it, then walked over to Sora. "You especially."

"You know me," He responded, before giving her a brief, but tender kiss.

Kairi smiled before she and Axel walked out with Merlin.

"Well, it's about time," Riku teased.

Sora smiled his signature grin, blushing.

"Now, the best way to find an entrance to the Realm of Darkness will be in the World That Never Was," Yen Sid explained. "But be warned: going in is easy. Coming back will be difficult."

"We'd be happy to go along with them, Master," Goofy offered.

"Yeah," Donald agreed.

"Very well," Yen Sid nodded.

* * *

**Yep, I had Sora and Kairi get together early on~!**

**And yeah, Axel will be the source of fourth-wall breaks, along with Genie and some other characters. XD**

**Read and review, please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Aqua

**Again, sorry for the long wait!**

**I think they should've rescued Aqua mush sooner than they did in the game, so; I'm going with that.**

**Mickey?**

**Mickey: "gamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix. This purely for entertainment, and airing grivances over the game."**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saving Aqua**

Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked the streets of the Dark City.

Sora was now wearing a black jacket with grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket had a red lining, and six buttons could be seen on the front. Underneath, he wore a black tanktop with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves were replaced with gauntlets with a similar color scheme to his jacket. The gauntlets had red linings and grey circles on the backs, with yellow buckled straps wrapped around his wrists. The palms of his hands were exposed. Hiss shorts were black, and were roughly the same length as previous outfit, with several grey pockets. A red band wrapped around each pant leg. His shoes also resembled last ones, with the blue straps and zipper removed. He still wore his signature his crown pendant.

Riku wore a black, hooded jacket that was left unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. The jacket had golden yellow stripes on top of the sleeves, and golden yellow pockets. Underneath, he wore a white shirt with a V-neck. He also wore blue cropped trousers that were hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots.

Mickey was wearing a black jacket, with the same checkered pattern as Riku's at the hem. Underneath, he wore a black shirt with a V-neck. He also wore red shorts with black pockets with a checkered pattern, and yellow, gray and black shoes. He still wore his signature white gloves.

They came to Memory's Skyscraper, where they felt a big pulse of dark energy.

"You feel that?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, the entrance must be here," Sora said.

Right as he said that, a Keyhole appeared in the air. Eraqus's Keyblade started glowing, so Sora pointed it at the Keyhole. A purple beam of light shot from the tip of the blade into the Keyhole, creating a bright purple door.

"Alright, Donald, Goofy; you two stay here," Mickey told them.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said Goofy and Donald.

Sora, Riku and Mickey walked through the door, then it vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three key-wielders found themselves in an eerie cavern-like area.

"Okay, now we look?" Sora asked.

"Now, we look," Riku nodded.

Sora took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before he, Riku, and Mickey trekked further inside.

"...Aqua?" Mickey called. "Aqua, it's me, Mickey!"

No answer...except his echo.

…

A few hours later, the trio still hadn't found any sign of Aqua.

But, they ran into plenty of Heartless!

Sora sliced the last Shadow to pieces,  
"Damn, I don't remember the Heartless being this tough!"

"This is the Realm of Darkness, so they're stronger here," Mickey explained.

They eventually made it to the beach where Sora and Riku had ended up after defeating Xemnas; the Dark Margin.

"Back here again," Riku muttered.

Before he had time to reminisce, a large swarm of Shadow Heartless hurtled towards them. Even more alarming, the swarm was joined together in a twister-like formation!

"Watch it!" Riku yelled as the Heartless lunged toward them, forcing them to jump out of the way!

**(Cue "Critical Deep Dive" from KHII)**

Sora launched a Firaga at the swarm, which didn't seem to do anything!

"Regular attacks won't work on this!" Mickey warned him.

Sora then had another idea, before he looked toward his best friend,

"Riku!"

The silver-haired teen smirked, knowing what he had in mind.

The two charged forward at the swarm, "Out of my way!"

Sora delivered an upward blow that somehow knocked the swarm off balance. Riku followed up with two similar strikes that split it into two different waves.

The two Keybearers then took to the air themselves, and flew all around the two swarms of Heartless. They delivered dozens of lightning fast strikes at them, picking them off quickly one by one. Nearly half of them were gone, and they had only finished the first part of their Team Attack.

"Is that all you got?" Riku chastised, floating to Sora's side. They flew at the swarms again, not even giving it time to recover.

Their Keyblades flashed even faster, tearing the Heartless to ribbons. They unleashed a flurry of high-speed stabs into them.

They flew backwards quickly, and dismissed their weapons. They stretched out their hands, which were immediately covered in dark fire. It was white-hot, but outlined with faint traces of blue and black. They aimed at the Heartless, and football sized fireballs burst from their fingers.

They streaked at their targets and exploded on impact. The barrage of Dark Fire didn't cease for a long time, and when they finally did, one wave was gone, but one still remained.

"I'll take 'em." They placed their Keyblades together, and in a surge of energy they transformed into a single huge blade. It shone blue like Riku's dark fire, but was outlined in pure gold light. Riku took the sword first, rushing toward the Heartless with Sora floating behind his back.

He swung hard at the swarm of Shadows. The blade covered a huge arc, tossing them backwards. He swung so hard, he rotated completely around in the air and handed it off to Sora. He swung it again in the opposite direction, tossing them back farther still.

Mickey wasn't kidding when he said this would be tough.

Sora and Riku floated back to back and dismissed the blades again. Around them, thirteen scarlet energy blades rimmed with gold surrounded them, points facing up. They spun around them, then shifted to horizontal positions. As the two friends spun on the spot, so did the blades.

They cut through the Heartless like a massive floating chainsaw. Soon, there was only one hundred Heartless left, and it was time for the finisher.

Sora and Riku flew apart, and then swooped back at each other, tossing the Kingdom Key and Way to the Dawn into the air. They hung suspended in the air six feet apart with their points facing each other.

"Prepare to lose it all!" Riku shouted. The blades started glowing, Kingdom Key was gold, Way to the Dawn was blue. The magical energy sucked all the surrounding enemies into the gap between the blades as the glow became stronger and stronger. Until eventually, it became absolutely blinding.

When the light faded, all the Heartless were gone, and Sora and Riku landed softly on the ground. "Time's up!" They said, and bumped fists. **_(AN: Am I only one that misses that Team Attack?!)_**

"Good job!" Mickey congratulated them. But then he gasped, as a something was now lying on the sand, unconscious!

It was an 18 year old girl, with blue hair.

"Aqua!" he cried as he ran over to her and shook her. "Aqua! Wake up! It's me, Mickey!"

"She was inside that swarm," A mysterious, but familiar deep voice spoke out.

The trio turned to see a man in an Organization XIII coat, with the hood up.

"That voice...!" Sora whispered.

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed in alarm.

Aqua's body was slowly being covered in darkness!

"Aqua!" Mickey cried as he tried to reach out to her, but Riku pulled him back.

"No! Don't!" Riku shouted. "The darkness will consume you too!"

Sora started glowing brightly, before he grabbed Aqua's hand.

Inside Aqua's mind;**_ she was floating in a dark abyss, falling deeper, and deeper._**

**_"AQUA!" A voice called out to her._**

**_She opened her eyes, and turned, almost blinded by the sunlight coming from above the ocean's surface above her._**

**_"Who's there?"_**

**_Sora dove down, reaching out for her, __"Take my hand!" His image changed to Ventus._**

**_"Ven?!" Aqua gasped, before she reached for him._**

**_At first, it looked like she wasn't going to make it...until Sora grabbed her hand and pulled as hard as he could!_**

**_He changed into Ven again, and spoke in his voice, __"Let's go home, Aqua!"_**

**_The whole abyss started to disappear, turning into the ocean as they swam to the surface._**

Once they made it, they were back in reality, and Aqua gasped for air and coughed.

"W...where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"Still in the Dark Margin," Mickey answered.

"Mickey?" Aqua gasped, before she hugged him. Mickey laughed as he hugged her back.

"...I knew you'd come for me," Aqua whispered. "I...I almost gave up hope."

"You should know to never give up," Sora said.

Aqua gasped again when she saw the two teens, "Sora...Riku...look how you two have grown...!"

"Wait, you know us?" Riku asked.

Aqua nodded, "We met when you two were just children. Mickey, how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"2 years," Mickey said, solemnly.

Sora turned to the man in the coat, "And, you are?"

"You know who I am...Sora," he said as he pulled down his hood.

The group gasped...for it was none other than Ansem the Wise!

"Ansem?!" Mickey exclaimed. "But, I thought...!"

"I did say 'anything could happen'," Ansem reminded him.

"We can talk about that later," Riku said. "Right now, let's find a way out."

Sora brought out Eraqus's Keyblade, and thought about the words from Kairi's letter that saved him and Riku a year ago,  
'Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky — one sky, one destiny.'

The Keyblade shot out a golden beam of light, creating a glowing door.

Sora turned to his friends, and offered Aqua his hand, "Let's go home." He said in Ven's voice.

Aqua smiled before she nodded her head and took Sora's hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

They then walked towards the door, followed by Riku, Mickey and Ansem.

In a blinding flash of light, they were back in the dark city, and Donald and Goofy were still there waiting for them.

"You're back!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Yep!" Sora grinned. "And...we brought Aqua."

"A-hyuck, glad to see you're safe," Goofy said.

Aqua smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was back at the Mysterious Tower.

"I'm glad that you are safe, Aqua," Yen Sid said. "But I did not expect that you would be in the Realm of Darkness as well, Ansem."

"I suppose I have some explaining to do," said Ansem.

"Yeah, that would help," Donald muttered, in an obvious tone.

"When my machine self-destructed, I did not know what would happen," Ansem said. "I expected to die, in fact, I was ready for it. But, I ended up in the Realm of Darkness."

"He told me all about how you saved the worlds, Sora," Aqua said. "Twice."

Sora rubbed his nose, in pride.

"Don't give him a big head, it's the last thing he needs," A familiar female voice, that Sora was waiting to hear again, spoke out.

Everyone turned to see Kairi and Axel had returned.

"So, how long has it been?" Axel asked.

"Only a day," Riku answered.

Sora barely heard them. He was too busy staring at Kairi's new look.

She had cut her hair, so it was now reaching slightly to her shoulders. Her new outfit was a unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There were black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. Underneath, she wore a white halter-top. She also wore thick belted black boots. She still wore her trademark silver bead/pearl necklace.

Riku smirked as he looked at Sora before he nudged him in the shoulder, causing him to shove him in an annoyed but friendly way.

"Wow, Kairi...you look..." Sora couldn't think of the right word to use.

She just smiled and kissed him.

Riku only snickered, as did Donald and Goofy.

Aqua cooed at the sight, until she recognized the red-headed girl,  
"Kairi?"

Kairi broke apart from Sora and turned to the blue-haired girl,  
"You must be Master Aqua."

Aqua walked over to her, "Yes, but we've met before. And you've grown too, so beautiful."

"We met?" Kairi questioned.

"At Radiant Garden, when you were little," Aqua told her.

"Sorry, I don't remember anything from there, except my Grandma's story," Kairi said, solemnly.

"That's okay," Aqua said. "You were too young at the time."

Kairi smiled while brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"So, Aqua," Mickey began. "We not only saved you because we wanted you back, but also because we need your help."

"A lot has happened in the 12 years you were in the Realm of Darkness," Yen Sid added.

"Tell me everything," Aqua requested.

Everyone spent the next hour or so telling her all that had happened: Ansem's apprentices betraying him, Riku letting his home fall to the darkness, Sora obtaining the Kingdom Key, meeting Donald and Goofy, Riku being manipulated by Xehanort's Heartless, saving Kairi and finding out she was one of the Seven Princesses, defeating Xehanort's Heartless and closing the Door to Darkness, Castle Oblivion, Naminé, Organization XIII and the Nobodies, Roxas, defeating the Organization, which resulted in Xehanort's return, and his plan to re-forge the X-Blade.

Needless to say...she was horrified.

"I don't believe this," she said. "How could all of this happen?! That bastard just won't stop!" She paced back and forth.

"Aqua, take it easy," said Sora.

"...You're right," said Aqua before she took some deep breaths. "Okay...I'm okay, now."

"With you, we now have five Guardians of Light," Yen Sid explained. "But we still need Ventus and Terra."

"We know where Ventus is," said Goofy as he looked to Sora. "Right, Sora?"

Sora nodded before he looked to Aqua,  
"Ventus...is inside my heart."

"That's why you spoke with his voice," Aqua gasped.

"But, he's still asleep, in a sense," Roxas and Naminé appeared.

"Ven?!" Aqua exclaimed.

"No, sorry," Roxas shook his head. "I'm Roxas, Sora's Nobody."

"...Oh," said Aqua. "You...you look like him. I'm sorry."

"So I've heard," Roxas said.

"We know you hid Ventus's body so Xehanort wouldn't find him," Yen Sid said. "Where is he?"

"Castle Oblivion," Aqua answered. "I brought him there after our fight against Vanitas. It was originally my homeworld, the Land of Departure, but it was mostly destroyed by Xehanort. Master Eraqus told me to use his Keyblade to seal the world's Keyhole and change it into a labyrinth that only I could successfully get through. Ven is in a room that only I can find."

"So we'll follow you, then," said Sora.

"Let's not be too hasty, Sora," Ansem interjected. "Even if we restore the Land of Departure, and find Ventus's body; we do not have the means to free his heart from you."

"Oh," Sora said, slightly dejected.

"However, we CAN inform our closest allies at Radiant Garden of this threat," Ansem said. "If you'll permit it, Master Yen Sid."

"Good idea, Ansem," Yen Sid agreed. "We will need all the allies we can gather."

"This means we'll get to see Leon and the others, again!" said Sora.

"A-hyuck, I can't wait!" Goofy exclaimed.

The Gummi Ship, Highwind, appeared out the window, looking like it'd been given an upgrade.

It had two Mini Ships with it, and even a Fira-G cannon.

The cockpit was now on the bottom, and it was 2 times larger than it used to be.

_**(AN: I'm picturing Highwind Lv.7 from KHII; that was my favorite! And it's speed and mobility will be like the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars!)**_

"Is it just me, or did that thing get an upgrade?" Riku asked.

"Chip and Dale fixed 'er up!" Goofy answered.

"Highwind is better than ever!" Donald boasted.

Riku glared at Sora, "Hey, you stole my name for the raft!"

"Dude, it's a total coincidence," Sora defended himself. "Donald had already given it the name when I met him."

Everyone (Except Aqua and Ansem) saluted Master Yen Sid, then left to board the Gummi Ship.

And thankfully, there were more than three seats, this time.

"I call pilot!" Sora said.

"No way!" Donald quaked. "You'll just crash us again!"

"Oh, come on!" Sora argued. "I've gotten better, I swear!"

"Don't worry," Goofy said. "Luckily, all the highways are still open, so auto-pilot will take us straight to any Worlds we've already been to."

"The only new highways we'll need to make are for worlds we've never been to before," Mickey said.

"That's strange," said Aqua as she looked at the map, and she saw a lot of question marks on some places. "Some of these worlds aren't recorded."

"More mysteries of life, I guess," Axel said.

"Next stop, Radiant Garden!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Then let's get a move on!" said Sora.

* * *

**So, Aqua's back! As well as Ansem the Wise.**

**I'll try to update more frequently.**

**Read and review, please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Return to the Garden & Terra

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or anything else.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return to the Garden & Terra**

A few hours later, they reached their destination.

Everyone looked toward the rapidly growing little ball that was Radiant Garden. Sora could already tell that the world had made a lot of progress. It seemed to be glowing even from this distance.

When they entered the atmosphere, everyone searched for a decent landing spot. But they also took the time to admire the area from the air.

Surrounding the village was a lush, green forest. The village itself was larger than before, and it was bustling with activity. Ansem's old castle stood proud and shining, overlooking the area. It shone in the light from the sunset.

It had come a long way from becoming that dark, eerie place known as Hollow Bastion.

The Highwind landed lightly in what was apparently a Gummi ship parking lot. It was set on a hill to the west side of the castle, and the group had a great view of Radiant Garden. It looked even more spectacular on the ground. The people seemed genuinely happy.

Everyone warped out of the cockpit to the ground. Kairi walked over to the edge of the hill, and gazed at the village below. Sora crept up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned into him.

"It's beautiful," Kairi whispered.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to see the new arrival. Running toward them was a short woman with short black hair and an air of hyper-activeness.

"Hey Yuffie!" Sora shouted, and waved to her.

She suddenly vanished in a puff of grey smoke. Kairi was perplexed by this, until she reappeared right in front of her.

Kairi instinctively backed up. Unfortunately, Sora was still there, causing her to trip over his feet, fall against him, and knock both of them to the ground.

Riku walked over to them laughing. "The fate of the universe depends on you?"

"Haha," Sora said in a humorless tone as he helped Kairi back up.

"Sorry to scare you guys," Yuffie apologized. "It's just great to see you again!" She immediately wrapped Sora, Donald And Goofy in tight hugs.

"Good to see you too, Yuffie," Sora said.

Yuffie leapt in front of Kairi and planted her face a few uncomfortable inches from hers. "Kairi, right?" she asked. The two girls had met briefly before in Traverse Town after Sora had saved her. She had been too worried about him to really get to know her, though. She nodded.

"Good to see you again!" Yuffie beamed, and hugged her in turn. "You've really grown!"

Seconds later, she noticed Riku. Her eyes lit up, and she bounced over to him. She stood on her toes and looked him directly in the eyes. It wasn't hard since their faces were only an inch apart.

"And you must be Riku, right?" She asked. Her voice seemed slightly softer this time.

To everyone's shock, Riku immediately blushed and couldn't respond.

Sora and Kairi shared a grin at their friend's condition.

In his mind, Roxas said something to Sora, that he couldn't help but agree with,  
"This should be fun..."

Slowly, Yuffie pulled away and faced the entire group,  
"Follow me, the others have been waiting!" She set off at a fast pace towards Merlin's house, with a bounce in her step. The others followed. Sora shot Riku a quick smirk, though he pretended not to notice it. Sora could see his blush deepen.

Everyone made it to Merlin's house, which was much larger than it used to be.

Yuffie pushed the door open. The area they were in had a wide, circular table surrounded by chairs in the center. A large, crystal chandelier hung above the table, filling the room with soft, golden light. There was a large window on the opposite side. Deep blue velvet curtains currently covered it. The white walls were adorned with various charts, everyone saw one that looked like an intergalactic map.

All of this entered Sora's mind before he was tackled to the ground by a small, blue creature shouting, "ALOHA!"

"STITCH!" he shouted in between laughs and licks, trying to shake the tiny thing off. He was soon covered in greenish alien saliva. "Please, please, stop! I missed you too! Alright enough!"

Stitch hopped off and landed on two legs. He bore a huge, toothy grin, laughed crazily, and jumped onto the table. Riku pulled Sora to his feet. Though he regretted it when his hand came away green and sticky.

"You get used to it eventually." Sora muttered.

"Or you have a psychotic episode." Someone muttered, darkly.

"Let me help you with that, my boy." Said the white-bearded old wizard sitting at the table. He flicked his wand, and the goo covering Sora vanished. Another flick, and Riku's hand was clean as well.

"Thanks, Merlin." Sora replied.

Their young ninja friend walked in and addressed the assembled people. "Just in case you've been struck blind, deaf, and dumb-er while I was gone, Sora and the others are here."

"This is Riku." Sora said, he clapped a hand on his friends shoulder "And this gorgeous angel is Kairi" he kissed his now blushing girlfriend on the cheek. Someone giggled, another guy laughed, and somebody else wolf-whistled.

Aside from the newcomers, there were eleven people in the room. Leon was sitting near them with a thin, dark-haired woman he didn't know. Aerith was on his other side. Merlin and Cid sat across from them at the table. A large black man with a metal right arm was glaring at Stitch, who was giggling at him from the ceiling. In a corner of the room was Tifa. A young lioness was standing on all fours near her, looking at Sora in awe. Their highly magical friend Genie was floating above them.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Tifa greeted as she saw them. "Welcome back, guys!"

"Any luck finding Cloud?" Goofy asked.

Tifa shook her head, sadly,  
"Not yet, but I'm never giving up."

"Good for you," Sora smiled.

Genie went next at greetings, "Sora, Donald, Goofy...uh, YOU TWO!" He vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared directly behind the five of them. He wrapped them all from behind in a crushing hug and flew around the room with them still in his arms. "Oh I missed you –and am happy to meet you- SO MUCH!" There was another puff of smoke, and they were back in their original positions. Riku and Kairi looked dizzy. "And by the way Sora, good choice!" He whistled.

Axel held his sides and laughed loudly. Aqua giggled herself, as she'd never met the hyperactive and lovable Genie. Even Ansem chuckled.

Leon strode forward and shook their hands, offering his congratulations on their success with defeating Organization XII.

"I'm glad to see that you've made some progress here," Sora replied.

"You're too kind," Leon smirked.

Aerith hugged them. Cid gave Sora a rough pat on the back, and Merlin tipped his pointy hat to them.

Yuffie interjected. "Now that you've all finished reuniting with old friends, you have yet to meet the newcomers." She turned her head to the woman seated next to Leon, whom Sora was starting to believe was his girlfriend. She stood up and walked forward to meet them.

"Rinoa Heartilly." She said with a smile. She shook hands with all of them. Rinoa seemed like a kind, happy woman, and he couldn't help but wonder how she fell for Leon. "'Leon' has told me a lot about you all!" (She's from Final Fantasy VIII, like Leon.)

"And what exactly did he say?" Donald asked suspiciously. Rinoa only smiled and returned to her seat.

The large black man walked over to them. "The name's Barret Wallace, boys, don't you forget it," He told them. Unfortunately, he used his metal right arm to shake Sora's hand. The both of them could hear a suspicious crackling noise. Most of the room was tactful enough not to say anything, except for Stitch who immediately burst out laughing.

Barret snarled and pointed his arm at the ceiling. It then transformed into some kind of triple-barreled gun, and spun around. He aimed it at Stitch and shouted, "Just give me two seconds with that ball 'a fur!"

In response, said "ball 'a fur" growled, pulled out one of his laser pistols, and said something along the lines of "Meega natha queesta!"

"Down, boys!" Merlin said. Both of them were immediately knocked to their knees by some invisible force. Stitch flew the whole distance to the floor (about twenty feet), and smushed his face against the floor. "That will be quite enough."

"Um, good to meet you, Barret." Sora said, while the man massaged his chin.

"Likewise," He grunted.

That left only the lion cub on the far side of the room. As Sora looked closer, he guessed that she was still pretty young. Likely no more than three months, but lions grew fast. When he noticed her eyes and smile, a memory suddenly popped into his head.

_"I'm counting on you Simba..." Nala said, nuzzling the king's neck. "And so's our baby."_

Sora grinned and looked the young lion over again. To everyone's surprise, (and confusion) he bowed. Donald and Goofy soon arrived at the same conclusion as Sora, and bowed as well. The cub's eyes widened a bit, but she seemed to enjoy the treatment.

"It's good to meet you, Your Majesty." Sora said, grinning.

"'Your Majesty'?" He heard Kairi ask Riku.

"Call me Kiara." The lioness said. "And it's great to finally meet you three, my dad talks about you a lot."

"How is Simba these days?" Sora asked. He was starting to see a great deal of the king of Pride Rock in his daughter. They carried the same air of friendliness and mischief.

She rolled her eyes. "He's fine, but he is SO overprotective. But, he didn't even realize that I stowed away with Leon until I was already gone! Can you believe that?"

"You WHAT?" Donald and Goofy shouted as one.

"Woah, how'd you pull that off?" Sora asked. Kiara seemed remarkably proud of herself.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted disapprovingly.

"Wha? Right! Right, sorry. I mean, um, How could you!?" Sora quickly amended.

"Don't worry, Merlin's already cleared it up." She said, a little defensively.

"Oh, good," said Sora.

"So, what's this all about?" Cid questioned. "The old man told us to bring these folks here, but didn't explain why!"

"We can answer that," Ansem began.

Soon, he explained everything to the group that he could.

Aqua even filled in some of gaps.

Once the explanation was finished, almost everyone was silent.

"...Whoa..." Tifa whispered. "I had absolutely no idea."

The door to the house opened, and in walked three men.

Two of them were wearing grey uniforms with white cuffs and a red heart on the chest. There are blue hearts on the cuffs of both gloves.

The tallest of them had very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He had blue eyes and small eyebrows. He had auburn hair slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

The second tallest had black hair in long dreadlocks. He kept most of his dreads tied into a low ponytail, but one dangled over the right side of his face. He also had thick sideburns, thick eyebrows, and violet eyes.

The shortest one wore the same kind of lab outfit that Ansem wore, with a purple ascot. His steel-blue hair was styled into long bangs that obscured the right side of his face and left only one of his bright blue eyes visible.

Riku recognized the tallest and shortest from Castle Oblivion. Sora, Donald and Goofy recognized the black haired man from Beast's Castle.

Before they could draw their weapons, Axel stepped in front of them,  
"Hey, chill out! Like me, they woke up in the castle's laboratory after their Nobodies were destroyed."

"I'm Ienzo," The shortest man introduced himself, then gestured to the two next to him. "This is Dilan, and Aeleus. You already knew Dilan's Nobody, Xaldin. I was known as Zexion, and Aeleus was Lexaeus. Make no mistake, we cast our hearts off by choice, but we didn't know that Xemnas-or rather, Xehanort, was deceiving us." He then bowed. "I hope you can forgive us."

"...So I guess this means you're on our side, then," Sora said.

"Supposedly, yes," answered Dilan as he crossed his arms.

"No need to play coy," Axel snarked at him.

"Well, I'm glad you've returned," Ansem smiled at them.

"As are we, Master Ansem," Aeleus replied.

"So, our basic mission is travel around, help the Worlds that need it, and search for the Power of Waking so we can awaken Ven," Aqua said.

"There's something else as well," Ansem said, then turned to Ienzo. "Have you decoded it?"

"Only part of it, I'm afraid," Ienzo sighed.

"Decoded what?" Kairi asked.

"While you and I were travelling through the sleeping worlds, I recovered some secret research data that Ansem hid inside you, Sora," Riku answered.

"In...inside me?" Sora asked. "What do you mean?"

"While you were sleeping as Naminé restored your memories, I hid some data inside your mind," Ansem elaborated. "Unfortunately, my time in the Realm of Darkness affected some of my memories, so I can't remember what it was. In time, my memories will return."

"From what we've deciphered so far, we've discovered that your heart doesn't just belong to you, Sora," Ienzo said.

"I know," Sora nodded, placing his hand over his heart. "There's also Roxas, and Ven."

"And one other," Ienzo added.

This shocked everyone.

"Wait...one other?" asked Sora. "I don't understand."

"There's one other heart, besides Roxas and Ventus, but we don't know who it belongs too," Ienzo said.

Everyone looked at each other, seeming worried.

"Just another mystery to solve," Ansem surmised.

"We'll keep you informed on any progress we make on decoding the rest," Ienzo said, handing Sora something.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the gadget.

"It's a new product Chip and Dale developed, it's called a GummiPhone," Aerith told him.

"A GummiPhone?" Sora asked. "What does it do?"

"All kinds of things!" said Tifa. "You can even take pictures with them!"

"Mainly, you can use it to communicate with others on other Worlds, and from a distance," Leon added.

Rinoa picked up a box and placed it on the table, "There's one for everyone."

Everyone else went over. The box had many different color variations of the same phone, like they'd been made with the heroes in mind.

Kairi grabbed the pink one, Riku took a silver one, Axel picked orange, Aqua chose lavender, Mickey chose gold, Donald picked blue, and Goofy picked green. And Sora's was red.

"Cool!" Sora grinned. "How does it work?"

"Well, here, lemme show ya," said Jiminy.

The next few minutes were spent showing how a GummiPhone worked.

"Wait, what's Classic Kingdom?" Sora asked.

"Oh, we'll show you that one, later," said Yuffie.

"Okay," Sora responded, then he remembered. "Oh, Aqua, we might have an idea of where Terra is."

"Really?" Aqua asked. "Where is he?"

"Some sort of desert-like World," Donald answered. "Not sure what it's called..."

"The Badlands, where the Keyblade Graveyard is..." Aqua realized.

"So that's it!" said Goofy.

"Why?" asked Aqua. "Did you see him?"

"Well...we saw someone in armor," said Sora. "I couldn't quite hear what he was saying because it sounded so...garbled or something...but I could hear the names 'Aqua' and 'Ven'."

"Then let's go there!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Aqua, are you sure?" Mickey asked. "Even if we land as far away as possible from where the Graveyard is, Xehanort might-"

"Attack, I know," Aqua finished for him. "But, I have to see if it's him!"

Mickey was silent for a moment, before nodding in agreement, "Alright then."

"Just so you know," Sora began, "We had a really tough time, fighting Terra...that is...if that was really him."

"Why did he attack you?" Aqua asked.

"I...I think he mistook us for Xehanort, so he might be a little crazy right now," Sora said.

"Well, if I'm there, he won't attack us," Aqua said, confidently.

"Hey, mind if I come along this time?!" Yuffie hopped in excitement.

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Yuffie, you wanna go?" asked Leon.

"Sure, we haven't had a lot of action lately anyway!" she said.

"Uh...I'm not so sure about that," said Riku.

Yuffie hugged his arm, "Come on, what harm could it do?"

Riku blushed a bit at how close she was.

"I don't see a problem with it," Sora said.

"She definitely knows how to fight," Mickey added.

"It's fine with me," Leon said, "Just make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Hey, it's me," Yuffie winked.

"We know," Cid snidely remarked.

"In the meantime, I'll return our guests to their Worlds," Merlin said.

"Not to worry, I can get back to Agrabah in a flash!" Genie said. "Good luck everyone!"

Then he disappeared in a puff of blue and purple smoke.

"Bye, Genie!" Sora exclaimed. "It was good seeing him again."

"Welp, we'd better get going too," Mickey said.

"Before you do," Merlin waved his wand, and in a puff of smoke, a discarded suit of armor, and a Keyblade. It's guard was circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard was black, the center was grey, and the bottom of it was white. The handle was a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the Keyblade was thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which was silver. The base of the shaft also sported two diamond-shaped bumps. The teeth were comprised of a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. The frame and the spikes were all navy blue. The teeth also had three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The Keychain links and token resembled water drops.

Aqua gasped happily, "My Keyblade, and my armor!"

"The day we found Xehanort in Terra's body, we also found those items," Ansem explained. "I thought it best to hang onto them, in case the owner ever came back for them."

Aqua ran up and hugged Ansem, who chuckled as he pat her head.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Of course, my dear," said Ansem. "Now...go."

With that, the heroes headed back to the Gummi Ship, boarded it and left Radiant Garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Using the Warp Drive, they instantly got to where they needed to go: the Badlands.

They warped down to the empty desert area, the same spot where Sora, Donald and Goofy encountered the Lingering Will.

"This is where you saw him, right?" Aqua asked.

"Uh-huh," Donald confirmed.

"TERRA?!" Aqua called out. "Terra, it's me! Aqua!"

A small dust storm blew past them, forcing everyone to cover their faces.

As the dust cleared, they saw the same suit of armor, kneeling before it's Keyblade.

Aqua gasped silently...before she backed away.

"That's...that's not him," she whispered. "That's not Terra!"

"What?!" Sora asked. "What do you mean?!"

"That's just his armor..." Aqua whispered. "Somehow, it's taken on a will of its own."

The armor lifted its head, and looked at the blue-haired girl,  
"Aqua...?"

Aqua gasped silently.

"W-what's happening?" asked Yuffie.

The armor glowed brightly for a minute, then it stood up, dropping its Keyblade to the ground.

"Aqua, is that really you?!" The armor spoke again, but this time, with actual emotion.

"...Terra...?!" Aqua whispered.

The armor ran over and hugged her, tightly.

Aqua shed tears of happiness. It kinda hurt hugging the armor, but she didn't care.

She was happy to be reunited with one of her old friends...even if he was a walking, talking suit of armor right now.

"I thought she said that wasn't him?" Axel questioned, confused.

"She was half-right," Kairi said. "Only his mind occupied the armor. But now, after seeing Aqua again, his heart has joined his mind inside it."

"He still doesn't have his body though," Mickey said. "But, we can get it back, eventually."

The two friends let go of each other.

"Aqua, it's so good to see you!" Terra exclaimed.

"You too!" Aqua replied, still crying happily. "But, how did this happen to you? I know Xehanort stole your body, but...your armor..."

"When Xehanort was about to take my body, I tried to put on my armor to protect myself," Terra explained. "But I was a bit too late. Still, my mind was strong enough that it remained inside my armor."

"So that's what happened," said Aqua.

"Terra, I'm afraid the original Xehanort has returned," Mickey said. "Let's return to the ship and we'll tell you everything that's happened in the last twelve years."

Terra nodded,

"Alright."

He picked up his Keyblade, and everyone warped back onto the Gummi ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the graveyard of ancient Keyblades, Master Xehanort stood with four of his minions; his younger self from the past, "Ansem", Xemnas, and Terra-Xehanort.

All of the sudden, Terra-Xehanort fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. His body also flickered a strange glow.

"What's wrong?" asked Xemnas.

"My power...it's fading...!" Terra-Xehanort groaned.

Master Xehanort, his younger self, "Ansem", and Xemnas all glanced at each other.

A big, pink light shot out of him, and streaked over the sky.

Xehanort's eyes widened, "No, it can't be!"

"...Sora...!" "Ansem" hissed. "Damn that boy!"

"Terra's heart has left me," Terra-Xehanort lamented, looking at his hands. "Now, I only have half of my power."

"What do we do now?" asked Xemnas.

Xehanort stayed silent, not caring one way or another.

* * *

**I decided to do something different with Terra's Lingering Will; hope everyone likes it!**

**If parts of this look similar to another story, it's because I based it off of it. That KH story was a near masterpiece!**

**Read and review, please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Back in the Twilight

**I sincerely hope all of you are enjoying this! :)**

**Riku: "gamePsycho11 does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or anything else."**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back in the Twilight**

On the Highwind, everyone spent the next few minutes telling Terra all that had happened in the last twelve years.

"And Ven is in Castle Oblivion?" asked Terra.

"That's right," said Aqua.

"And his heart is...inside Sora's?" Terra asked as he pointed at Sora.

"Right again," Aqua confirmed.

"...Wow," Terra whispered. "So much has happened..." He then put his hand to his forehead. "...This is my fault..."

"Don't start that!" Aqua shouted. "None of us knew that any of this would happen! Don't blame yourself."

"I deserve some of the blame," Terra muttered. "I fell for Xehanort's ruse so easily!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," said Sora. "That's why you're here, now! So you can make up for it!"

"...You're right," Terra replied. "I can fix things...but not alone."

"Good thing you're with us," Aqua said with a smile.

"So, where do we go next?" Kairi asked.

"How about Twilight Town?" Roxas suggested.

"Good idea!" Sora said. "Let's see Hayner, Pence, and Olette are doing!"

"Wow...those are three faces I haven't seen in a long time," Roxas said, sadly. "I sure miss them...but I bet they don't even remember me."

"Don't be so sure," Mickey reassured him. "Even if you knew data versions of them, your hearts were still connected."

"Really?" Roxas asked. "You think they'll still remember me?"

"Never lose hope, Roxas," Naminé told him, holding his hand.

"Thanks, Naminé," said Roxas.

"No problem," Naminé smiled.

Thanks to the warp drive, they reached Twilight Town in seconds.

"Thar she blows!" Goofy said. "Ahyuck!"

"We're not pirates," said Donald in annoyance.

"But we know pirates," Sora reminded him.

"Wait, you do?" Riku asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I love pirates just as much as you do!"

"The one we know is a delight," Sora said. "But you still need to watch your back around him. He's tricky."

"He sure is," Donald agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone warped from the ship to the front of the town's train station.

Kairi ran to the stone railing, staring in awe at the scenery,  
"I didn't get to see the sunset the last time I was here. It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" asked Sora...gently holding her hand.

"Yeah, the sunset back home is beautiful, but it pales in comparison to this one," Riku agreed.

"I wonder where Hayner, Pence, and Olette are," said Goofy...but he got his answer when he heard a scream.

"RUN!"

"That sounds like Olette!" Roxas cried.

The group turned around and saw the Twilight Trio running toward them, frantically.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade before anyone else,  
"I sense Heartless!"

**(Cue "VS Demon Tide" from Kingdom Hearts III)**

As soon as she said this, a huge, swirling mass of Shadow Heartless appeared, just like in the Realm of Darkness!

"Not one of those again!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

Riku, Mickey, Aqua, Terra and Axel all summoned their Keyblades, Donald got out his staff, Goofy got out his shield, and Yuffie got out her giant shuriken.

As they did, Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran by.

"Hey, Sora!" said Hayner as he ran.

"Hey!" He replied. "Get to safety, we'll handle this!"

"Got it!" Olette exclaimed.

"Good luck!" Pence shouted as he ran away, too.

"Here it comes!" yelled Riku, just as the Demon Tide came flying at them!

Everyone jumped out of the way, an anyone who knew magic, fired some kind of spell at the swarm.

"I've got an idea!" Aqua shouted. "I'm going to try my Shotlock!"

"Your what-lock?!" Sora asked.

Aqua held up her Keyblade at the Demon Tide and narrowed her eyes, like she was looking through the scope lens of a gun.

In her eye, it looked like she was pinpointing at multiple targets at once, then she fired several beams at them!

The beams hit the swarm from many sides, taking out several of the Heartless.

"You got 'em!" Sora exclaimed.

"Look out!" Yuffie shouted as she pushed Sora to the ground, then ducked down herself as the Heartless flew at them!

Riku shot some Dark Aura at the swarm, Mickey fired some Pearl attacks, and Terra turned his Keyblade into a chain-whip.

"Hey, Sora!" Goofy called as he held up his shield. "Time for the Goofy Bombardier!"

"Right!" Sora jumped to his side, and swung his Keyblade like a baseball bat, hurtling Goofy's shield at the swarm.

He repeated that three more times, then he and Goofy threw their weapons at the swarm, like bowling balls, three times.

To finish, Goofy stood tall, holding his shield above his head and looking upward, then Sora sent him flying off like a rocket!

"AAAHOO-HOO-HOOEY~!" Goofy hollered as he slammed into the Demon Tide!

Terra used his chain-whip to slice the swarm in half, then Riku's Dark Firaga and Mickey's Pearls destroyed one half!

Axel spun his Keyblade around like he used to spin his signature Charkrams, channeling Firagun level flames.

"BURN BABY!" He yelled before launching a big, whirling spin of fire at the other half, completely obliterating it!

**(End "VS Demon Tide")**

"All right, Axel!" Kairi cheered.

Said spiky red-head scratched under his nose and smirked.

"Wow!" Hayner's voice praised. "That was awesome!"

The Twilight Town trio had also gone through some wardrobe changes. Hayner was wearing a white shirt with a small black skull design at the bottom. His vest was black with red-and-black plaid on the bottom. He wore jeans and his shoes had the same red-and-black plaid design as his vest. He still wore his "X" shaped pendant.

Pence now wore a black headband, the bandana around his neck was orange, his shirt was black-and-white and the "Dog Street" name was above a dog munching at bones, his jeans were black, and his shoes were now orange and white.

Olette a pure black tank-top with stitch-like vertical orange lining. Her shorts had a plaid pattern with a primarily red-and-black background with small vertical orange stripes and small horizontal blue stripes. Her socks and shoelaces were red and her shoes were black and grey. Her bracelet was red-and-black and her necklace bead was red.

"You did it!" Olette cheered as they approached.

"You guys were amazing!" said Pence. "Oh, and good to see you again, Kairi!"

"Hey, guys," said Kairi. "Long time, no see."

Olette went up and hugged Kairi, who giggled as she hugged her back.

"You're so pretty~!" Olette cooed.

"Thanks, you too!" Kairi said back.

"HEY, what is he doing here?!" Hayner exclaimed, pointing at Axel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axel cried as he raised his hands. "Easy! I'm on one of the good guys, now."

"It's true!" said Kairi. "Axel's one of us now!"

"He's cool," Sora added.

"Well, if you say so," Hayner calmed down.

Roxas appeared next to Sora, "Hayner, Pence, Olette, it's been ages!"

"Roxas!" Pence exclaimed, but then got confused.

"I'm confused, too," Olette said. "This is the first time we've met, but...I feel like we already know you..."

"Same here," Hayner agreed.

"We have proof that you know each other," Goofy showed them the picture of the four of them, in front of the mansion.

"Wait a sec, we were friends in the other Twilight Town, weren't we?" Hayner realized.

"Yeah," Roxas confirmed.

"The other Twilight Town was a virtual reality composed entirely of data," Mickey explained. "Ansem the Wise created it with data from hearts in the real world. That's why, even though Roxas was friends with you in the fake Twilight Town; the bond you shared affected you hearts in the real world."

"Oh, that's why we felt like we needed to see Sora off at the station when we first met him," Olette realized.

Roxas remembered that; Sora had shed a tear.

"Sora?" asked Kairi as she put her hand on his shoulder, worriedly.

"I guess, I was feeling what Roxas felt," he said. "Leaving the place he thought was his home."

Roxas and Axel looked at the top of the train station's tower, where they always sat after every mission, eating sea-salt ice cream. Roxas had even sat there with the virtual Hayner, Pence and Olette.

But then, as Roxas and Axel reminisced; they remembered someone else who sat with them. But they couldn't think of a name, or face...

"Hey, you guys okay?" Kairi asked them.

When they turned to her, instead of seeing the redheaded teen; her face was replaced by another girl who looked just like her when she was younger. Same sapphire-blue eyes, same styled hair, except it was black, and her bangs parted on the right side, some tucked behind her right ear.

"Axel?!" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, worriedly. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

Axel wiped his tears away,  
"Yeah, I...don't know where that came from..."

Even Sora had tears in his eyes, feeling what Roxas felt, again.

"Sora, you, too?" asked Kairi.

"I'm only crying because Roxas is crying," said Sora.

"I'm remembering someone who was important to me, but I can't remember that person's name..." Roxas said.

"Me, too," Axel said. "It's...weird...you kinda look like her, Kairi."

"I do?" asked Kairi.

"Roxas, I'm tired of this!" Sora exclaimed. "Even if you're half of me, you have a heart of your own! Ienzo confirmed that. You deserve to be free, just like Axel."

Roxas was surprised by that, but smiled, "Thanks."

"You deserve that too, Naminé," Kairi said to her Nobody, who appeared next to her.

"Why don't you search the old mansion for something that might help you?" Naminé suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sora, he then looked to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Will you guys wait for us there?"

"Sure," said Hayner.

The three ran on ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group made it to the woods which led to the mansion, but found a strange sight when they got there.

A big pile of fruit by a tree.

"What's all that doing there?" Kairi asked.

"It sure is a mess, I'll tell you that," said Riku.

"Guys, look!" cried Yuffie as she pointed at a large pack of Powerwild Heartless!

"Heartless!" shouted Mickey.

Goofy looked closer at the tree, spotting a small rat with bluish-grey fur, cowering on one of the branches.  
"Look! The Heartless have that little feller surrounded!"

"Hang on, little guy!" Kairi exclaimed. "We'll save you!"

Everyone summoned their weapons and went after the monkey-like Heartless.

Some were on the ground and some were in the trees.

"The ones on the ground are no problem," said Riku, "But what about the ones in the trees?"

"I got 'em!" Sora answered as he suddenly leaped from tree to tree in a flash and took out the Powerwilds in the branches, one-by-one!

"He's gotta teach me that!" Kairi exclaimed as she cut three down.

"Watch out for flying nuts!" Donald shouted.

"Flying what?!" Axel asked, only to duck down when a large walnut went flying at him. "Whoa!"

One nut went flying at Goofy, who held up his shield, which caused it to bounce back at a Powerwild that ended up falling out of the tree!

Yuffie threw several shuriken and kunai at more Powerwilds in the trees.

Two tried to jump at Riku, but he easily cut them down.

Aqua launched Blizzagun and Thundagun spells and Terra turned his Keyblade into a crossbow and blasted blue energy bolts.

Before too long, all the Heartless had been defeated.

"That takes care of that," said Sora.

"Come on, little guy!" Kairi called to the rat. "You can come down, now! The bad guys are gone!"

The rat blinked at Kairi before he scurried down the tree.

"Aww, he's kinda cute!" said Sora.

Aqua picked up one of the fruits, "Are these yours?"

The rat smiled and nodded, pointing at the rest.

"I think he wants us to gather the rest," Goofy said.

"Simple enough," Riku said, gathering up some of them.

"These look really good," said Aqua as she held up a mango. "Where did he find these?"

"Who knows?" Mickey said.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Kairi asked the little rat in her hand.

The rat made a hand pounding motion, and wave motion with his other hand.

"Uhh...I have no idea what he means," said Sora.

"Me neither," said Riku.

"I think he's trying to say that he's going to make something with them," said Aqua.

"Well, we have somewhere to be, so we'll leave you to that," Kairi said, putting the animal on the ground next to the pile of fruit.

"See you later, little guy," said Sora.

"Remy," Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"That's his name," Kairi said. "Remy."

"Did you decide to call him that?" Riku asked.

"No...he just looks like a 'Remy' to me," said Kairi.

The group continued through the forest till they found the mansion.

"We're here," said Sora. "I wonder if Hayner, Pence, and Olette are already inside."

"This place is spookier than I remember," Riku said.

They headed inside, finding Hayner, Pence and Olette waiting for them.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi greeted.

"Hey, we were starting to wonder," said Olette. "We ran into a few more of those Heartless things on the way here, but we got away."

"Alright, let's go down to the computer," Mickey said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone entered the lab, then Pence ran over to the computer.

"Alright, the password was..."sea-salt ice cream"," he typed it in, and gained access to the computer.

He typed a few more keys, but got a flashing red light on the screen, along with a box that said "DATA ERROR".  
"Dammit, the transporter's been protected."

"Protected from what?" Aqua asked.

"Us, maybe?" Pence guessed. "We can't use it to get to the other Twilight Town."

"That's strange," said Roxas. "I wonder why it's not working, now."

"And there's no other way to get there?" Terra asked.

"None that I know," Pence said, regretfully.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy shrugged and shook their heads.

A familiar tune rang out from Sora's back pocket. (**Sora's Theme is his ringtone~! XD**)

"Hey, what's that?" he questioned.

"It's your GummiPhone, silly," Kairi reminded him.

"Oh!" said Sora as he picked it up. "Hello?"

Ienzo's face appeared on the phone, "**Hello, Sora. You wouldn't happen to be in front of a computer by any chance, would you?**"

"Oh! Ienzo!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, we're at a computer," Aqua said.

"Hi, I'm Pence, we're at the old mansion in Twilight Town," Pence said. "I'm the one who logged in. But, I'm kinda stuck: the program we're trying to access is blocked, so I can't run it."

"**Which program?**" Ienzo asked.

"The transporter to the other Twilight Town!" Hayner, who was getting impatient, exclaimed.

"**Ah, the one I had Roxas in while Naminé finished restoring Sora's memories,**" Ansem inquired. "**Sora, Kairi, you want your Nobodies to be free again, don't you?**"

"Yes, Ienzo," said Kairi. "Is there a way to do that?"

"**Hmm, I don't know...**" Ienzo said.

"**Right now, Roxas and Naminé are just hearts inside your own,**" Ansem explained. "**They will need bodies of their own if they wish to be free.**"

"**There may be some data on that computer that can help us,**" Ienzo said. "**Pence, let's establish a link between our computers.**"

"Okay," Pence said as he typed something on the computer.

"**Good, now we can control the terminal there and change the privileges,**" Ienzo said. "**Using that data, we'll be able to decipher Master Ansem's Code more quickly.**"

"**We can also analyze the virtual Twilight Town,**" Ansem added. "**I know I included Roxas's full data in the construction to complete it.**"

"Then do it!" Sora said. "Maybe it'll work!"

"Sora! Manners!" Kairi scolded.

"...Please," said Sora.

"**Of course,**" Ansem said. "**Chip and Dale will also be helping us on this end. We'll call you once we know anything more.**"

"Thank you, Ansem," Mickey said.

"**Of course, my friend,**" Ansem smiled.

"**Oh, before I forget, a bit of troubling news,**" Ienzo cut in. "**It's about one the Organization's former members. Vexen, he was the one who could control ice.**"

"Oh, yeah, he was the old guy Axel cut down," Sora remembered.

"Yeah, he was also the guy who created that Riku Replica that you fought," Axel added.

"So what about him?" asked Kairi.

"**His original name was Even, and he was another one of my apprentices,**" Ansem told them.

"**He was recompleted like the rest us, but didn't wake up yet,**" Ienzo continued. "**But, sometime after Axel left, he disappeared. Dilan and Aeleus looked everywhere for him, but...**"

"You think he's on their side?" Yuffie asked.

"**That's a definite possibility,**" Ienzo said. "**He's a devious researcher, so be careful.**"

"We will," Riku told him.

"It figures," said Sora. "Of course one of the bad guys is still a bad guy."

"Ah, don't give up, yet, Sora," said Goofy.

"He's right," Donald agreed.

"Yeah, sorry," Sora said. "Anyway, thanks for the update."

He then ended the call.

"Oh crap!" Hayner exclaimed. "We've got work! I totally forgot!"

"Oh, jeez! Come on, guys, we gotta go!" Olette cried.

"I still gotta work the computer, though," Pence said. "So, you guys have gotta earn my share."

"No way," Hayner replied, teasingly. "See ya guys later!"

He then ran up the steps that led out of the lab.

"See ya!" Olette waved before she ran after him.

"Hey, no fair!" Pence called after them.

This made everyone laugh.

"Hey," Sora began, "I don't know about anybody else...but I'm getting kinda hungry."

His stomach rumbled, causing Kairi and Yuffie to giggle.

Goofy's stomach rumbled as well,  
"I could go for somethin' too."

"Eh, why not?" Riku agreed.

"Well, we'll leave you to it, Pence," Aqua said.

"Yeah, see ya," Pence said as they left the lab.

Before leaving the mansion though, Sora and Kairi had an urge to go up to the second level, to a room on the left.

Sora walked up to the door, holding Kairi's hand as he did, before he opened it.

The room was totally white. The smooth floor, walls, and ceiling were shining white – in stark contrast to the crumbling, dark rooms behind them. The long table and it's chairs were white, the mantle place was white. Even the vase and flowers on the table were totally white.

All around the room were drawings, all of them done with colored pencils. As Sora strode slowly through the room, he saw that many of them portrayed people, places or events that he recognized. He wondered what this place was. Who had made these drawings?

Suddenly, Kairi grunted as she fell to her knees and held her head.

"Kairi!?" Sora asked.

"Agh...!" Kairi grunted...then looked at Sora. "...I'm sorry, Sora...I didn't mean to do this to you."

Sora gasped...because Kairi was speaking with Naminé's voice.

"Naminé, don't go blaming yourself again," he told her. "Marluxia forced you."

"He's right, stop beating yourself up," Roxas added, kneeling down to Kairi's level, and pulled Naminé's transparent form to her feet.

Naminé's eyes welled with tears, causing Kairi's eyes to well up, too.

"Besides, you helped me," Roxas continued.

**(Cue "Roxas" from Kingdom Hearts II)**

He brought her over to a very important drawing of hers. Sora and Kairi craned their necks to get a better view of the drawing they were looking at. A drawing of Sora and Roxas together.

"'You and Sora are connected'." Roxas quoted, ""And in order for Sora to become completely whole again, he needs you, Roxas'."

Sora helped Kairi to her feet and led her over to a corner of the room. This was something private between their Nobodies.

"I owe you a lot Naminé." Roxas was saying. "You were there for me when I needed some guidance. I'd probably have been re-captured by the Organization if you hadn't helped me."

Naminé wiped her tears and smiled at him. He then leaned down and kissed her gently.

Naminé smiled against their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Back in the corner, Sora and Kairi smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders. Roxas and Naminé's kiss was so strong that it actually made them shiver.

After a minute, they pulled away and turned to their others.

"Kairi, Sora?" Naminé asked, "Would you please take these drawings away from here? I'd like them to be safe."

"Sure." Kairi responded with an understanding smile. The two ex-Nobodies smiled gratefully, and then vanished in twin flashes of gold and blue.

**(End "Roxas")**

Before she went to collect them though, she pushed Sora against the wall, pressed herself against him and captured his lips in her own.

"Mmph!" Sora let out a muffled cry of surprise. "K...Kairi...?!"

He barely had a second to breath before she kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his shoulders, like she couldn't get enough of him.

Sora recovered and returned the kiss, with as much passion. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and back, holding her as close as possible.

"I...I just couldn't help myself...!" Kairi whispered. "I only felt what Naminé was feeling and-"

"I get it," Sora replied as he kissed her again.

She kissed him back.

"Sora! Kairi!"

"Oh, come on, Riku..." Sora whispered in irritation.

"Well, we still have to gather Naminé's drawings," Kairi reminded him.

"That's true," Sora said.

They quickly gathered them up and put them in a small pack that Kairi had.

Then they headed back downstairs.

"What took so long?" Axel questioned, with a knowing smile.

"Had some cleaning up to do," said Sora.

"Right, cleaning up~," Yuffie sang.

"Why are you saying it like that?" Sora asked with an annoyed glare.

Yuffie just smiled knowingly, same as Riku and Axel. Aqua and Donald snickered, and Goofy laughed with joy.

Mickey chuckled as well, "Well, let's head back to town and get a bite. I noticed a fancy place called "Le Grand Bistrot"."

"Ooh, sounds French!" said Kairi. "I love it! Let's head there!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group headed to where Mickey had seen the restaurant, where they met a familiar face.

"Well, bless my bagpipes!" A familiar Scottish accent called out. "It was you lads and lassies that rescued my chef!"

Everyone turned to see Scrooge McDuck!

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald exclaimed, happily.

"Last we saw you, you came back home along with Huey, Dewey and Louie," Mickey said.

"Well, you know me, your Majesty," Uncle Scrooge said. "I love to travel!"

"It's good to see you, again," said Sora. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, this fine establishment here is my newest project," Uncle Scrooge said. "The Bistro is a fantastic three-star restaurant, thanks to my chef. Speaking of which, he wanted to thank ye for helping him earlier, so he made this for ye."

He handed Riku a white box.

"What's in here?" asked Riku.

"It smells yummy!" said Kairi as she opened it up, revealing a pastry made with fruits and cream!

"Wow, cake!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Actually, I think it's called a Tarte Aux Fruits," Kairi corrected them.

"That's correct, lassie," Uncle Scrooge praised her. He then took off his top-hat and held it in front of him, where the little rat from earlier landed on top of it, smiling at them.

"Remy!" Kairi exclaimed, happily. "I'm glad to see you're okay!"

"We were starting to wonder about you," said Aqua.

"It all started when I was on another world, enjoying one of the best meals of my life," Uncle Scrooge explained. "And when I asked to speak to the chef, I met this wee genius. As it turns out, he wanted to expand his culinary horizons. So, I thought: that's an opportunity. And I financed the whole operation."

"So this little guy is a chef?" asked Sora. "That's really cool!"

"Yeah, normally rats aren't allowed in kitchens," said Kairi.

"Well, it's my place, so I make the rules," Uncle Scrooge said.

The rat made more hand motions, like he was explaining something.

"I still don't know what he's saying," Axel groaned.

"Wait, I have an idea," Aqua made some lavender colored sparkles with her hand, and waved it around.

The sparkles swirled around the rate for a couple seconds before they disappeared.

"You were saying, Remy?" asked Aqua.

"I've always had a strong sense of smell and taste, so I know what ingredients are used to make dishes better," the rat explained, in perfect English. He was actually talking! "And I love to cook! Course, that made me different from the rest of my clan. I hated the idea of eating garbage."

"Wow! You can talk!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait, I can?" Remy asked before he gasped.

"Well, only we can understand you, as well as Uncle Scrooge and anyone else we trust," Aqua elaborated.

"Remarkable magic, lassie!" Uncle Scrooge exclaimed.

"We actually came here because we're hungry," Goofy said.

Both his and Sora's stomachs growled at that.

"Sorry," Sora said, embarrassed.

"Say no more, I'll whip something up for everyone!" Remy said.

"Umm...Remy?" asked Kairi. "Quick question: how are you gonna make everything? The kitchen seems pretty big for a little rat like you."

"Oh, don't worry," said Remy. "Watch this!" He then jumped on Sora's shoulders and climbed up to his head and grab some of his hair.

This made Sora move around weirdly,  
"Hey, I'm not a puppet!"

The others started to laugh as Remy continued to control Sora.

~~~~~~~~_A little bit later_~~~~~~~

Everyone sat at a large table, that now had a large assortment of dishes.

"Wow, this all looks delicious!" said Aqua.

"Yeah," Sora said, "And after helping Remy make all this stuff, I'm ready to eat it!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mickey began to dig in.

"Mmm...yummy!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Mmm...and I thought Sora's mom's cooking was good!" said Riku as he ate some, too.

Sora chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh please, you only did what Remy commanded," Donald remarked.

"Like you could do any better," Sora argued.

"Still making a menace out of yourself, eh?" Uncle Scrooge chastised his nephew.

"Ahyuck! That's Donald, all right!" Goofy said.

"Why'd you have to say that?!" Donald whined.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they continued their meal.

Once they were finished...

"Ahh..." Sora sighed. "That was so good."

"Definitely," Kairi agreed.

"That was just as good as the meals I would eat where I came from," said Aqua.

"Soon as I get my body back, I'm eating two weeks' worth," Terra said.

"Hey, I got an idea!" said Kairi as she handed Terra a notebook. "Here, Terra! Why don't you write down all the stuff you wanna eat when you get your body back?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Terra as he took it. "Thanks, Kairi."

"Hey guys!" Hayner's voice called, as he and Olette ran over to them.

"We finished setting up the posters, sir," Olette told Uncle Scrooge.

"Ah, good work," said the tycoon duck.

"Posters?" Kairi repeated. "What posters?"

Olette showed them one of the posters, it showed Mickey in the palm of a giant.

"Oh, look at that!" Mickey said. "That's me, back before I became King!"

"Oh, cool!" said Sora. "What is it?"

"It's called Classic Kingdom," said Hayner.

"You put all this together, Uncle Scrooge?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course, lassie," The elderly duck replied. "Provide a bit of entertainment, and then give folks a nice, cozy place to relax. Like me bistro here. They'll all be happy, an' hungry, an' eager to spend their money." He then snickered and turned away.

"Sheesh, he's greedy," Kairi muttered.

"Definitely runs in the family," Yuffie added.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Welp, I think it's time we headed out," Mickey declared.

"Yeah, I agree," said Sora. "I'm stuffed."

"You're leaving?" Olette asked.

"Sorry, but a hero's work is never done," Axel said.

"Well, good luck out there," Hayner encouraged them.

"Oh, by the way, take this with ya," Uncle Scrooge said, handing Mickey a CD. "Some music to make your travels more enjoyable."

"Thanks, Uncle Scrooge!" said Mickey as the group headed off.

~Scene Change~

The Gummi Ship left Twilight Town's orbit and headed off into space.

"So, where to next?" Goofy asked.

"According to the map," said Aqua as she looked at the screen, "The closest world is called the Kingdom of Corona."

"Doesn't sound familiar," Riku said.

"Must be a new one," Sora grinned, excited. "Let's go check it out!"

As they went forward...

"Let's check out this music," Mickey suggested, putting in the CD.

After a minute of getting set up, it started with,

"_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_  
_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_  
_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_  
_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_I can't stop this feeling_  
_Deep inside of me_  
_Girl, you just don't realize_  
_What you do to me~_"

Everyone smiled and started to bop their heads to the beat.

"_When you hold me_  
_In your arms so tight_  
_You let me know_  
_Everything's all right_

_A-HAHA-HAHA_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
_I'm high on believing_  
_That you're in love with me_  
_Lips are sweet as candy_  
_It's taste stays on my mind_  
_Girl, you got me thirsty_  
_For another cup of wine~_"

Kairi began to clap her hands while Riku snapped his fingers.

Then, Sora started to sing along!

"_Got a bug from you, girl_  
_But I don't need no cure_  
_I just stay affecting_  
_If I can for sure~!_"

Then, he held Kairi's hand, causing her to blush before they started to dance together!

Aqua tapped their shoulders to get their attention, then motioned for them to follow her.

**(A/N: The upgraded Gummi Ship also has a VR Training system.)**

She led them into the bowels of the ship, till they reached a wide spaced room, with white walls and floors.

"Aqua, what's this for?" asked Sora.

"Mickey told me this is a Training Room," she responded. "Sora, the fact that you saved me from the Realm of Darkness, and saved the Worlds twice now, gives me full confidence in your abilities. But, Kairi, you have skill, but need more experience. And since you're a Princess of Heart, you have a big target on your back."

"Don't remind me," Kairi said.

"Luckily...that's why this is here," said Aqua. "You have the same potential aptitude for combat and magic that I do, so I want to teach you a bit."

"Thank you, Aqua," Kairi said with a smile.

"Of course," Aqua replied. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Sora went over to the controls and set up a virtual reality.

The Great Maw of Radiant Garden appeared around the two girls, followed by thousands of Armored Knights and hundreds of Surveillance Robot Heartless.

"What in the world?!" Kairi questioned.

"This is where Donald, Goofy and I fought over a thousand Heartless at Radiant Garden," Sora explained. "We also had Leon, Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud to help out. This'll be tough, but not nearly as tough as some of the other things we've dealt with."

**(Cue "Sinister Shadows" from Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh, I've seen my fair share," Aqua responded, summoning Stormfall and Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace.

Soon, they stood back to back, glaring at their foes with fierce determination.

Some Armored Knights did a break-dance like move on the ground, spinning towards them, and a few Surveillance Robots fired six pink lasers at them.

Aqua deflected the lasers, easily sending them back to the Heartless, then jumped ahead to deal with the others.

Kairi cut a few down, then grabbed a Surveillance Robot out of the air, then spun around holding it as it fired a powerful laser, destroying a bunch of Heartless. Once it was finished, she threw it away.

Kairi then floated into the air, and soared through the air, spearing through more Heartless.

Sora gaped as he watched the girls fight.

Aqua launched a combination of Firaga and Blizzaga spells at the army of enemies, while Kairi used Reflect to protect herself from some laser attacks.

Two more almost hit Kairi from behind, but luckily, Aqua cut them down before they could get to her.

"Thanks," Kairi thanked her, then launched a devastating Thundara attack.

Aqua turned around saw that she had destroyed three more Heartless that tried to sneak up on her.

"Right back at you," she said with a smile.

Sora smiled as the girls continued to fight off the Heartless. Hell, if he didn't know better, it almost looked like they were dancing as they swung and spun their Keyblades, gracefully.

Kairi performed another Rising Sun, spearing through the Heartless five times.

"All right, Kairi!" Sora cheered, but then covered his mouth, not wanting to distract her.

Aqua performed a rapid spin attack, combined with Blizzaga, destroying dozens of Heartless.

Then, all of the sudden, Kairi glowed whitish-pink. Feeling some kind of power unlock inside her, she tapped into it, making her clothes flash!

Sora gasped, "No way...!"

Kairi's clothes were now more white, with a little pink and black. They also systematically glowed pink on and off, similar to how Sora's did when he was in Final Form.

But the biggest change, was a shining golden halo floating above her head, and two large, golden eagle wings had sprouted out of her back!

Kairi gasped in astonishment at her change, but not as much as Sora.

"She really is an angel..." he whispered.

Kairi flew around, decimating the rest of the Heartless, and Aqua cut down a few herself.

The rest of the Heartless were destroyed in seconds.

**(End "Sinister Shadows")**

Kairi landed beside Aqua, and reverted to her original form.

"Kairi, you're an angel!" Aqua gasped.

Kairi giggled at that,  
"I guess that's my...Angel Form?"

As for Sora, he just stood there, gaping like a lovestruck fool...which he was.

"**Hey, girls and guy?**" Axel's voice said over an intercom. "**We've reached our destination.**"

"Already?" Sora asked. "That was quick."

* * *

**I'm sure a lot of you recognize that song from Guardians of the Galaxy! I thought it fit! XD**

**Read and review, please!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Girl in the Tower

**Now for the first new world of this story!**

**Rapunzel: "YAY!"**

**Okay Raps, I'm happy too.**

**Rapunzel: "I'm just happy from that last review you got!"**

**Oh yeah. Responding to "Hero of Neutrality"; don't worry, I'll never abandon a story.  
Not this one, not Modern Family, and definitely not Tomb Raider.  
**

**Rapunzel: "Couldn't have said it better! gamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix or Disney."**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kingdom of Corona Part I:  
The Girl in the Tower**

They went back up to the cockpit and saw the new world in front of them.

The Kingdom of Corona.

"Wow...it's huge!" said Kairi. "I wonder what kind of place this is!"

"Let's find out," Mickey said, then they all warped down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived in an area with grass, and hills. There was a waterfall and a small stream.

"It's beautiful," Aqua said.

Yuffie ran over to a nearby rock and lost her lunch.

Riku went over and patted her back, "You okay?"

Yuffie coughed and gagged a bit, "I will be..."

"Uh, what the hell, Yuffie?" Sora questioned.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention, I have motion sickness," the ninja confessed.

"You have motion sickness?" Axel did a double-take. "But you're a ninja!"

"I know I'm a ninja!" Yuffie shouted. "Don't rub it in!"

Riku rubbed her back, and held out something.

"Here," he offered. "It's motion sickness pills."

"Thanks," Yuffie said as she took them, as well as gulped down some water from her bottle.

"Hey, look," Goofy drew everyone's attention to a strange tower, not far ahead of them.

"That's strange," said Aqua. "Who'd build a tower way out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Let's check it out," said Mickey.

Even stranger was that there didn't seem to be any way up.

"Okay, whoever built this clearly never wanted to leave," Terra said.

"We'll go up first," Riku volunteered, meaning himself, Sora and Kairi.

Sora picked the redhead up bridal style, then ran up the wall of the tower, followed by Riku.

Kairi held onto Sora, being sure not to look down.

Once they reached the only open window, Kairi went in first, while Sora and Riku waited outside by holding onto the sides of the tower.

The place had a kitchen, a mirror, a bookshelf, and paintings all over the walls. There were stairs that led to a second floor.

"Nice place," she surmised, then noticed something by her foot. It was long, and golden yellow.

Kneeling down to get a closer look, she picked it up. It felt like...  
"Hair?"

Kairi's instincts then told her something was coming. She summoned her Keyblade, quickly turned around and blocked a frying pan from hitting her in the head. …Wait, frying pan?

Kairi looked up...and saw a girl of at least 17 years, wearing a pinkish-purple dress...and she had really long, golden blonde hair.

No, really...her hair was so long, it practically covered the floor!

"What the-?!" The blonde gasped. "A girl? I thought you were a bandit!"

"Uh..." Kairi honestly didn't know what to say.

Sora and Riku stuck their heads in.

"Is that another girl we hear?" The silver haired teen asked.

"W-who are you?!" the girl asked. "Identify yourselves!"

"Whoa, easy!" Sora cried. "We just happened to pass by."

Still being cautious, the girl held her frying pan in front of her.

Then, a green chameleon appeared on her head, and scampered over to the tip of the pan, and squinted at the three off-worlders.

"Uh...hi...?" Sora asked, not knowing what to think.

"Look, I'm sorry we scared you," Kairi apologized. "But we mean you no harm."

"What she said," Riku agreed.

"How about, uh...introductions?" Sora offered. "I'm Sora."

"My name's Kairi," the redhead introduced herself.

"Riku," said the oldest of the trio.

"I'm Rapunzel," said the girl before she gestured to the chameleon, "And this is Pascal."

"Okay, Rapunzel," Kairi began. "Why do you live here, all by yourself?"

"Oh, I don't live by myself!" said Rapunzel. "I live with my Mother!"

"Your mom?" asked Kairi.

"She left to go get me something," Rapunzel said. "She'll be gone for a few days."

"How'd she get down?" Riku asked. "There's no stairs, ladder, or anything to climb down with."

"Oh, she just used my hair as a rope," Rapunzel answered, holding up her abnormally long locks.

"Wow...that's...pretty innovative," said Kairi.

"Thank you," said Rapunzel.

"Wait, so your mother is the only one that leaves?" Sora questioned. "You've never been outside?"

"Not really, no," Rapunzel said. "Mother says the outside world is very dangerous. But, I've already proven to myself that I can handle it. …Oh! I completely forgot!"

She ran over to a light blue closet that was held closed by a light green colored chair, and pulled the chair away.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Skeleton in your closet?"

Rapunzel opened the door...and an unconscious man fell out!

"Whoa!" Kairi cried. "Who's that?!"

"I don't know," Rapunzel responded.

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE?!" Mickey's voice called from outside.

"Who's that?!" Rapunzel jumped.

"Relax, it's just our friends," Sora assured her, going over to the window. "Everything's fine! We'll be down in a few minutes!"

Riku picked up the unconscious man and placed him in the chair,  
"Alright, let's find out what this guy's doing here."

Pascal climbed onto the man's shoulder, and poked his cheek with his tail, trying to wake him. But that didn't work.

"Try a tongue to the ear," Riku suggested.

"Ew!" Kairi shivered.

Pascal smirked, then shot his long tongue into the man's ear, successfully waking him. Then he gave two startled yelps; first from the tongue in his ear, second, because Riku was only a few inches away from him, giving an intimidating stare.

"Good morning, sunshine," Riku said.

"Uh...who are you?" the man asked.

"I think we should ask you the same question," said Riku.

"The name's Flynn Rider," the man answered.

Rapunzel stepped over cautiously, holding her frying pan out,  
"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"Alright Blondie-" Flynn began.

"Rapunzel," she interrupted, telling him her name.

"Gesundheit," he responded. "Here's the deal; I was in a situation, galivanting through the forest, I came across your tower, and-" Then he looked around frantically. "Where's my satchel?"

"I've hidden it," said Rapunzel. "And it's somewhere you'll never find it."

Flynn looked around a bit, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

**BONG**

"What'd you do that for?!" Sora asked. "You didn't have to knock him out again!"

"Well, um-" Rapunzel looked a bit embarrassed.

Kairi went over to the pot, and pulled out said satchel,  
"Really?"

"What's in there that you don't want him to find?" Riku asked.

"...A tiara," said Rapunzel.

"Really?" Kairi asked before she reached inside and pulled out a diamond tiara. "Oh, wow!" She then put it on her head. "Sora, what do you think?"

Sora blushed a little before he smiled, sheepishly.

Kairi smiled back at him, blushing.  
"Okay, let's find a better hiding place for this, and finish the interrogation."

"Or, we can just keep it with us," Riku suggested. "He wouldn't be able to take it from us anyway."

"That works, too," said Kairi.

"Cool," Riku responded.

Kairi placed the tiara back in the satchel and handed it to Sora.

Riku stepped back over to Flynn,  
"Pascal, if you would?"

Pascal woke Flynn up again by sticking his tongue in his ear.

"AGH!" Flynn cried before he wiped his ear on his shoulder. "Will you STOP doing that?!"

"So, what do you want with my hair?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Uh...what does your hair have to do with anything?" Sora asked.

"Your hair IS longer than normal, but what would anyone want with your hair?" Kairi added.

"Yeah, what they said," Flynn said.

"Because that's why Mother locked me up here," said Rapunzel. "To keep me safe."

"...Why do I have a feeling that's not why...?" Sora whispered.

"Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it," Flynn explained. "End of story."

Riku looked him in the eye,  
"Hm...he's telling the truth."

Rapunzel went over to the top of the fireplace. and pulled back a curtain, revealing a painted picture of nighttime, and some floating lights.  
"Okay, Flynn Rider, do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn asked.

"Lanterns...?" Rapunzel whispered. "I knew they weren't stars!"

"Wait, what lanterns?" asked Kairi. "And what princess?"

"Oh, I don't know," Flynn answered. "A while back, the king and queen lost their daughter and now they fly some lanterns into the sky on the night of her birthday."

"Huh," Rapunzel hummed. "The lanterns also fly on MY birthday, which is tomorrow. So, Flynn Rider; you, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and their friends waiting outside, will act as my guides, take me to see these lanterns, and return me home safely. Only then, will we return your satchel."

"Okay, sounds good," Sora agreed.

"Sure," Kairi smiled.

"Deal," Riku added.

"Good for you, but not me," Flynn argued. "Me and the kingdom aren't exactly Sympatico at the moment."

"Why not?" Riku asked with a glare in his eyes, causing Flynn to tense up. "You're not hiding anything...are you, Flynn?"

"You can try to get your satchel back by force, but it won't end well for you," Sora warned him, spinning the satchel around by its strap.

Flynn sighed, "Let me get this straight: I help these guys take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise," Rapunzel said, getting close to him and glaring. "And when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise. EVER."

"She sounds honest," said Riku. "I say 'What have you got to lose'?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Flynn gave in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora, Kairi and Riku jumped out the tower's window.

"Finally!" Axel exclaimed. "What took so long?"

"I'm guessing there's people living here?" Terra asked.

"We're not sure about all the details," Kairi said as Flynn climbed down the tower with arrows.

Then, Rapunzel threw her hair out, then came sliding down on it like it was a rope. She laughed as she twirled around on it, but when she was about to reach the bottom, she gasped and stopped herself, just a mere foot (literally) away from the ground.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment...but then she stepped down onto the ground and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Uh...are you okay?" asked Kairi.

"...I'm better than okay...!" Rapunzel whispered before she began to sing.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt,_  
_Just like I dreamed they'd be~!_"

The wind blew, carrying some dandelion seeds, which Rapunzel chased after, playfully.

"_Just feel that summer breeze,_  
_The way it's calling me~!_"

She ended up walking right into a pond of water, feeling its coolness and wetness on her ankles.

"_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free~!_  
_I could go running_  
_And racing_  
_And dancing_  
_And chasing_  
_And leaping_  
_And bounding_  
_Hair flying_  
_Heart pounding_  
_And splashing_  
_And reeling_  
_And finally feeling_

_That's when my life begins~!_"

"Who's that?" Mickey asked.

"That's Rapunzel," Sora answered. "This is her very first time outside."

"Like, ever?!" Yuffie questioned.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Riku said.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed. "I'd act that way, too, if I were her!"

Rapunzel was laughing and dancing around like a giddy little girl.

"I can't believe I did this!" she exclaimed. "...I can't believe I did this...I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!"

"...Well...she's excited," said Aqua.

"Mother would be so furious..." Rapunzel muttered, fearfully.

A while later, the group was watching Rapunzel sitting in the middle of a pond, looking at lilies.

"Well, that's okay," she said. "What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

Then, she was sitting inside a cave, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

"Oh, my gosh," she said. "This would KILL her!"

Then Rapunzel was seen running around in the woods.

"This is so FUN~!" she shouted as she kicked up some leaves, getting some on Flynn and Riku.

Then she was up in a tree.

"I am a horrible daughter," she lamented. "I'm going back."

Then, she was seen rolling down a hill, getting tangled up in her own hair.

"I am never going back~!" she exclaimed. "Woo-hoo!"

Then she was seen lying face-down in the grass.

"I am a DESPICABLE human being!" she cried.

Then she was seen, using her hair to swing around and around on a tree.

"WHOO-HOOOOOOOO~!" she shouted. "Best! Day! EVER!"

Everyone watched her in amusement, joy and concern, or in Flynn's case; annoyance.

Soon, Rapunzel was sitting against some rocks...crying her eyes out.

"Poor thing," Kairi said, worriedly. "I wonder if she's gonna be okay."

"She's probably more than a little at war with herself," Axel surmised.

"My thoughts exactly," Flynn agreed.

"Huh?" Rapunzel looked up, finally noticing the rest of the group that she hadn't met yet.

"This is Axel," said Kairi as she put her hand on Axel's shoulder, then jokingly tapped her finger against her. "Got it memorized?"

"Hey, that's my line," Axel said, but he smirked, nonetheless, and Rapunzel did laugh a little bit.

"Donald Duck."

"I'm Goofy. Pleasure ma'am."

"I'm Mickey."

"The name's Yuffie."

"I'm Aqua."

"And my name's Terra."

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Rapunzel.

There was rustling sound in the bushes, making Rapunzel climb onto Flynn in fear,  
"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?"

But all that came out of the bushes was a little rabbit.

"...Don't move," said Flynn, sarcastically. "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh, sorry," Rapunzel got off him. "Guess I'm just a little bit...jumpy."

"Hey, it's okay," Sora said. "I used to be the same way."

"Really?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "You just gotta get used to being outside."

"Are you hungry, blondie?" Flynn asked. "I know a great place for lunch!"

They followed Flynn's lead and walked off. As they walked, though...they had no idea they were being watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group came to a small field of dandelions.

Sora picked one and put it in Kairi's hair.

"Aww, Sora!" Kairi said. "Thank you!"

Sora chuckled and blushed at her while Riku blinked, then looked at Yuffie.

Rapunzel gasped at a big white dandelion puff.

"Oh, look at that!" she exclaimed as she ran up to it. "I wonder what kind of flower it is!"

"...Hold it," said Aqua. "I'm getting a bad feeling about that-"

Before she could stop her, though, the Dandelion Puff revealed itself to be a Heartless!

Many other Heartless appeared around it, all looking like big brown seeds with leaves for arms and on their heads.

Rapunzel backed away, "What the?!"

Before the Dandelion Heartless could attack her, a blast of fire knocked it back, courtesy of Axel.

"Get back, blondie!" he told her. "We'll handle this!"

"Mother said that the outside was filled with ruffians and thugs!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"They're neither," said Kairi as she drew her Keyblade. "These are monsters called Heartless!"

"Demons?!" Rapunzel questioned. "But they don't even have fangs!"

"They're not exactly demons, but pretty damn close," Yuffie said, pulling out some shuriken.

"Sounds like your mother came up with all kinds of reasons to keep you from leaving," Riku said, drawing his Keyblade.

Soon, the Heartless began to attack, but Sora began to use his Aero spell to send them flying in a whirlwind, and Kairi knocked a few of them down!

Mickey jumped around in constant spinning attacks, while Riku and Axel rushed through Heartless after Heartless.

"Wait! Let me help, too!" Rapunzel called out before she used her hair to lasso some of the Heartless!

Then she spun them around and slammed them into the Chief Puff, creating a golden shockwave, which destroyed all the Puffballs.

"...Whoa...!" Sora whispered.

"That...was...SO COOL!" Kairi exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mother Gothel rushed back to the tower. She'd seen a palace horse, without it's rider, and now she feared the worst.

Once she got to the base of the tower,  
"Rapunzel, let down your hair~!"

No response.

Gasping, Mother Gothel went into the tower using a hidden passage that was covered by vines.

She burst in through a trap door,  
"Rapunzel?!"

But Rapunzel was nowhere to be found, and by now, Mother Gothel was getting more desperate.

"Missing someone?" A male voice spoke out.

"Who's there?" Mother Gothel looked behind her and saw a man.

He was tall and elegant, wearing a black coat, gloves and boots. He had shoulder length rose-pink hair with ruffles, and blue eyes.

Marluxia, Number XI, the Graceful Assassin of Organization XIII. Originally destroyed by Sora at Castle Oblivion after using Naminé to try to make the young boy his puppet to help overthrow the Organization. Now, one of Xehanort's thirteen vessels.

Mother Gothel was a bit frightened by the look in this man's eyes.

"She's such a precious little gift, isn't she?" Marluxia mused as he approached her.

Mother Gothel then glared at him, "If you think I'll let you hurt her-"

"Oh no, you misunderstand," Marluxia held up his hands in defense. "I was merely gonna offer my assistance to help bring her back."

"...I beg your pardon?" Mother Gothel asked.

"Surely a woman in your "situation" wouldn't want to lose her precious flower," Marluxia said. "And, it couldn't hurt to have a helping hand. Because if you tried to take her back on your own, her new friends will see into your heart, know your true intentions, and ruin everything. Fortunately, I know how to deal with those meddlers."

"...I'm listening," said Mother Gothel.

* * *

**We're following the movie a bit more, including the songs!**

**Read and review, please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Request

**I apologize immensely for taking so long with new chapters!**

**First I had a bit of an emotional crisis, then after I recovered, I got sick! I'm still recovering from being sick, but now I'm well enough to update.**

**So, Eugene?**

**Eugene: "Couldn't have picked a better guy for the disclaimer. GamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix."**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kingdom of Corona Part II:  
Strange Request  
**

The heroes trekked further, but then found their path blocked by another big flower.

But, this one was silvery-white.

"...Something's not right here," said Terra.

"Yeah...doesn't something about that look kinda familiar?" asked Riku.

Rapunzel went up to get a closer look...but then, the flower shot up into the air and turned upside-down. It almost looked like a Reaper...complete with a scythe!

"It's a Nobody!" Sora shouted.

One he'd never seen before. He jumped back as it swung it's scythe at him, and a few more appeared.

"So, these are Nobodies," Aqua muttered as she summoned her Keyblade.

"They look like SOMEBODIES to me!" Flynn exclaimed.

"It's more complicated than that," Axel told him, summoning his Keyblade. "Blondie, you and pretty-boy need to get out of here!"

"No, I want to help you," Rapunzel argued.

"I know, but you can't hurt these things with a frying pan," Riku said.

"Just go! We'll handle this!" Kairi said.

"You heard them, come on," Flynn urged Rapunzel.

Reluctantly, she agreed, "Alright, but be careful guys."

"We will, don't worry," Mickey assured her.

Rapunzel and Flynn ran on ahead, while the heroes engaged the Nobodies.

"Let's go!" shouted Riku as the group charged at the Nobodies, managing to block one of them with his keyblade.

"Hey Sora?!" Donald called, after zapping one with Thundaga. "Let's see if they like fireworks!"

"Good idea!" Sora grinned, before the little duck jumped onto his shoulders.

Donald waved his staff, making a bunch of fireworks appear in circle around him and Sora.

"Nice!" Sora grinned before he and Donald fired off the fireworks together, causing the Nobodies to get burned.

Some of the fireworks caused regular firework explosions when they hit there mark.

Some made even bigger ones, creating a spectacular light show. Hell, one of them even made Sora's face!

All the Nobodies were destroyed, but no one lowered their guard.

"If Nobodies are here, then the Organization can't be far, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah," Sora responded. "But I've never seen those kind of Nobodies before."

"Only one person uses the Reapers," Axel said. "Come on out, you pink-haired asshole!"

**"Well, well...clever deduction...Axel."**

Sure enough...Marluxia appeared.

"You," Sora growled.

"Nice to see you again, Sora," Marluxia smiled, then looked at Kairi. "And you, Princess Kairi, nice to meet Naminé's other half."

Kairi glared at Marluxia while Sora stood in front of her, protectively, then their Nobodies appeared beside them.

"Marluxia...!" Naminé hissed while Roxas glared.

"Ah Roxas, good to see you again," Marluxia smiled again.

"The feeling's not mutual," Roxas growled back.

"So, what do you want?" Terra questioned.

"Only to ask a favor," Marluxia responded.

"Forget it!" Naminé shouted. "We're not doing any favors for you! At least not again!"

"That girl, Rapunzel, is the very light of this world," Marluxia explained. "Protect her from the dark horrors of this world."

With that, he left through a portal of darkness.

"The light of this world..." Mickey wondered. "But why would he make such an odd request?"

"He's always been devious," Axel said. "Couldn't always tell what he was thinking."

Kairi looked like she was deep in thought.

"What's up, Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Huh?" Kairi muttered as she looked up. "Oh! N-nothing...it's nothing."

"Well, how're we supposed to find Rapunzel and Flynn?" Aqua asked.

"Actually, I can sense Rapunzel's heart, even from here," Kairi said. "I should be able to find her."

"Then lead on, Princess," Axel quipped.

Soon, Kairi led the way...but even then, the others couldn't get what Marluxia said out of their minds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The heroes made their way deeper into the forest as it got darker.

Then, they heard a girl's voice singing,  
"_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine~_"

"Do you hear that...?" Kairi whispered.

"It sounds like Rapunzel," said Goofy.

Everyone followed her voice as it continued singing,  
"_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the Fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine~_"

They saw two glows as they got closer, the glow of campfire, and some golden glow of unknown origin.

"Whoa...!" Yuffie whispered. "What is that?"

The glow started to fade away, but the group finally found the source of it: Rapunzel's hair.

She had it wrapped around Flynn's left hand as they sat on a log by a campfire.

"Whoa...!" whispered Sora.

"Did you see that?" asked Donald.

Rapunzel gasped and turned around, smiling,  
"You're back! I'm glad you're all okay!"

"Eh, dealing with those guys is an everyday thing for us," Riku said.

Everyone sat down around the fire, then Mickey asked,  
"Your hair was just glowing..."

"Not only that; I got a cut on my hand, and look!" Flynn showed his left hand to everyone. "Now it's healed."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Aqua exclaimed. "How long has it been doing that?"

Rapunzel gasped silently before she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well...now you know," Rapunzel said. "My hair has the power to heal...and...that's why my Mother told me to never leave the tower. People will want to use my hair for their own selfish reasons...that's what she told me, anyway."

She pushed some her hair away from the back of her head, revealing a dark brown strand amongst the blond,

"She said when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. But, once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. That's why Mother...***sigh*** that's why I never left..."

"And, you're still gonna go back?" Yuffie questioned.

"No," Rapunzel said. "Yes?" Then she put her face in her hands. "It's complicated."

Once she calmed down, she looked at Flynn in a playful manner,  
"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?"

"Shh~!" Flynn shushed.

"Who's Eugene Fitzherbert?" Kairi repeated.

"...He's me," Flynn answered. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. You may laugh, now."

"Why would we laugh?" Aqua asked.

"So where'd you get the name "Flynn Rider"?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I was an orphan," Eugene began. "And, there was this book that I read every night to all the other kids, "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider". Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either."

"Was he also a thief?" Riku asked, pulling out a wanted poster with Eugene's face, except the nose wasn't right.  
"Also found this in your satchel. Don't worry, we're not gonna turn you in."

"They didn't get your nose right," Axel noticed.

"I know, they never do!" Eugene exclaimed. "But no, Flynn Rider wasn't a thief. Actually, he had enough money to do anything he wanted to do; he could go anywhere he wanted to go. And...for a little kid, with nothing...I don't know, I just...just seemed like the better option."

"...Wow..." Sora whispered. "I guess I can see where you're coming from...but...you shouldn't change who you are, just because you're not satisfied with it. That's like hating yourself."

"And I know from personal experience, that can have bad consequences," Riku said.

"They're right," Rapunzel smiled. "Besides, I like "Eugene Fitzherbert" much better than "Flynn Rider"."

"Well, you'd be the first, but thank you," Eugene smiled back.

"So, what about you guys?" Rapunzel asked the off-worlders. "You took care of those monsters like you'd done it before."

"Oh we have, hundreds of times," Donald responded.

"Not sure you should know the full story on those things, but, the plant ones are called Heartless, and those previous ones are called Nobodies," Kairi explained.

"Nobodies are created when people become Heartless," said Sora. "They're kind of like what's left behind."

"Wait...people can turn into Heartless?" asked Rapunzel.

"By giving into the darkness in their own heart, or if their heart is stolen," Mickey explained. "Nobodies are created when someone with a strong heart becomes a Heartless."

"The heart is consumed by darkness and leaves the body behind, where it fades away," Riku continued. "But, in some cases, the body doesn't fade away, and begins to act on its own."

"Believe it or not, Axel used to be a Nobody," said Kairi. "Before he was, he went by a different name: Lea."

"Really?" asked Rapunzel.

"Finish this when I get back," Eugene said, getting up. "I'll go get some more firewood."

"I'll go with you," Terra got up, and they left.

Sora handed Eugen's satchel to Rapunzel,  
"When you get the chance, give that back to him."

"Hey, what if he leaves?" Riku questioned.

"He won't," Kairi said. "He has a good heart."

"Yeah," Rapunzel smiled. "And, I think he likes me."

"Oh, he does," Aqua smiled. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Really?" asked Rapunzel.

"And...I think you're starting to like him, too, aren't you?" Aqua inquired.

Rapunzel giggled with a blush on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, only Terra was still wide awake. Being just his heart and mind in armor, he didn't need food or sleep. He volunteered to watch for any enemies while everyone slept.

Kairi had slept on Sora's chest, and he held her. Yuffie had inadvertently fell asleep against Riku's shoulder, but he hadn't noticed yet.

Then, everyone was startled awake by the sound of Eugene screaming!

"WAAAAH!" Donald quaked in alarm.

"Eugene?!" Rapunzel asked, wrapped up in her own hair.

"Is it Heartless?!" Kairi asked.

"A horse?!" Axel questioned, perplexed.

Indeed, a white horse with a dark brown saddle was dragging Eugene away by his right foot with its teeth.

Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi ran over to pull Eugene back.

"Give me him!" Rapunzel grunted, struggling with the horse.

"Hang on!" Sora cried as he and the others ran to help Rapunzel, forming a chain behind her and pulling with all their might until Eugene's boot fell off, causing the horse to fall backward. However, he growled at Eugene before he tried to charge at him, but Rapunzel got in his way.

"Whoa, whoa!" she cried while the horse tried to get past her. "Easy, boy! Easy!"

"Hey, settle down!" Kairi ordered him as well.

"Easy boy! Easy!" Rapunzel told him again. "Easy." The horse got captivated by her big green eyes. "That's it."

Pascal sat on her head, glaring at the horse, and motioned for him to calm down.

"Now sit," Rapunzel told the horse. "SIT."

And the soon sat down on his haunches like a dog.

"Good," Rapunzel praised. "Now drop the boot."

The horse gave her look that said "Are you kidding?".

"Drop IT," Rapunzel commanded, again, and the horse dropped the boot in the grass. "Aww, you are such a good boy!" She then began to pet the horse, who started to wag his tail like a dog.

"You all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?" She asked him, with a cute pout in her mouth.

The horse nodded, looking a little sad.

"Excuse me?" Eugene questioned incredulously.

"Aww, nobody appreciates you, do they?" Kairi asked as she and Rapunzel hugged the horse. "Do they?"

The horse shook his head.

"Aww, you poor thing," Aqua said as she gently pet his snout.

"Oh, come on, he's a bad horse!" Eugene argued.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Rapunzel replied, causing the horse to whinny happily. "Isn't that right?" She looked at the horse's harness and saw his name. "Maximus?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Eugene complained, causing Max to glare at him.

"Listen, today is kind of the biggest day of my life," Rapunzel said. "And the thing is, I need you to not get him arrested."

Maximus got a mad look on his face, like he was asking "You can't be serious".

"Just for 24 hours, and then, you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?" Rapunzel told him.

Eugene sighed and held out his hand to Max, but the horse turned away.

"Hey Max, chill," Axel chastised him.

"It's...also my birthday," said Rapunzel. "Just so you know."

"Oh! Happy birthday!" Goofy spoke up.

"Eighteen?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes~!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Maximus reluctantly gave in, and put his hoof in Eugene's hand to shake, but they still glared at each other.

"Okay, break it up," Riku told them.

"Hey, there's the kingdom!" Donald pointed.

"And I think I can hear music, too!" Kairi added.

"Let's get going, then!" Sora said as they walked off...but when their backs were turned, Maximus punched Eugene in the stomach, causing him to fall over while he smirked.

Rapunzel led the way across the long stone bridge, which led into town.

Eugene saw another wanted poster and took it down, but Maximus glared at him, so Eugene crumpled up the paper and stuck it in the horse's mouth.

But Maximus spat it out in his face, which caused the two to start fighting again.

"Hey!"

Eugene and Maximus looked up to see Aqua, who gave them the "I'm watching you" gesture.

The two let go of each other, but still hit each other one more time.

"That horse seriously needs to chill," Axel said. "It's like he has a stick up his ass."

"You're telling me," Riku agreed.

Rapunzel looked around happily at everything she saw.

However, because of her long hair, people kept tripping over it and dropping things.

"Whoa!" Sora cried as he grabbed some of Rapunzel's hair along with Eugene.

"Yeah, definitely need to fix this," Kairi said.

Eugene looked around, then spotted four little girls that all looked practically the same, tying their hair into different styled braids.

He whistled to get their attention, then held up Rapunzel's hair.

The girls gasped.

Soon, they started to braid Rapunzel's hair and even decorated it with pretty flowers.

Eugene made sure to stay out of sight from the guards, then he saw Rapunzel's hair was finished.

She twirled around, looking at it,  
"Oh, thank you."

Eugene stared at her, and everyone looked at him mischievously, but he shoved them playfully.

They went around the town, checking out every stand. Rapunzel then spotted a mural on a wall. It was the king and queen of Corona, and the queen was holding a baby. It was a girl, with blond hair and green eyes.

Some people were gathered in front of it, a mother knelt in front of it, holding a baby, as a little girl placed a flower in front of the mural, next to the rest of the flowers.

"It's for the lost princess," The girl said.

"Wow...she kinda looks like you, Rapunzel," said Kairi as she looked at the mural.

"...She does...huh?" Rapunzel asked.

She looked a bit closer, but then some musicians passed by, so she went over to them.

Eugene finished paying for the food, then turned to see Rapunzel dancing to an Irish-sounding melody provided by the three musicians. She even pulled a little boy over to dance with her. Then she got even more people over to dance, and they were more than happy to.

Sora offered Kairi his hand, which she took, and went over to join. Yuffie pulled a surprised Riku over, followed by Donald, Goofy and Mickey.

Even Roxas and Naminé joined, but only Sora and Kairi saw them.

Soon, the other townsfolk started to join in, too. Everyone began to clap their hands and stomp their feet to the music as the dancers joined up in a circle. Rapunzel gestured for Eugene to join them, but he shook his head no. However, Maximus wasn't having any of it, so he pushed Eugene into the dance. He glared at the horse as Sora pulled him along, which caused Maximus and Pascal to laugh.

Everyone alternated dancing partners regularly, be it man or woman. Rapunzel and Eugene reached for each other to dance with, but were pulled away by other people.

She looked at him like "Sorry", but he gave her a reassuring look.

Riku actually enjoyed dancing with the ninja girl, and she was most definitely enjoying herself.

Sora had put another flower in Kairi's hair as they danced.

Kairi smiled as Sora twirled her around, then he jumped onto a barrel and pulled a breakdancing move!

Everyone cheered at that.

Eventually, the crowd began to move away as the melody was ending, then Rapunzel and Eugene twirled into each other.

They looked at each other, panting a bit as everyone applauded and cheered.

"To the boats!" A man yelled.

* * *

**I prefer the Irish melody in the movie compared to what was in the game.**

**I'm part Irish, so I've always loved that kind of music.**

**Read and review, please!**


	9. Chapter 8: I See The Light

**For everyone that was bummed about "I See The Light" not being in the game; your wish is about to be granted!**

**Axel: "gamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix. Got it memorized?"**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kingdom of Corona Part III:  
I See The Light**

Everyone went to the docks, where Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal boarded a boat and rowed out.

Maximus stayed with the off-worlders.

"Hey Max?" Axel put a sack of apples in front of him. "From Eugene." But Max looked away, angrily.  
"Come on! He bought them!"

Maximus nodded in approval before he began to eat the apples.

"Most of them!" Eugene added, causing Maximus to stop before he looked down at the apples.

"Something tells me that won't stop him for long," Terra muttered. And he was right, Maximus went back to eating them.

The off-worlders sat at the edge of the dock, waiting for the lanterns.

"Her dream's about to come true," Goofy said happily.

"Yep, it sure is," Mickey agreed.

"What will she do after this?" Aqua wondered.

"That's the best part," Sora responded. "She gets to find a new dream."

"Yeah," Kairi replied as she glanced at Sora, who looked back at her, smiling.

Night eventually fell, and then...

"Look!" Aqua pointed at the first lantern, which floated from the castle.

At the boat, Rapunzel gasped at it.

"_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been~_"

Rapunzel soon ran to the bow of the boat, holding onto it and knocking Eugene over (but thankfully not tipping the boat over) as she got a closer look.

"_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here and suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be~!_"

Soon, many lanterns began to fill the sky!

"_And at last I see the light~!_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light~!_  
_And it's like the sky is new~_"

As Rapunzel watched, she had this misty-eyed look, like she was about to cry as she watched the lanterns fly through the sky while Pascal had a happy smile on his face.

"_And it's warm and real and bright~!_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you~_"

She turned to Eugene, who was holding two lanterns, for them to send off together.

She moved back over to sit in front of him,  
"I have something for you, too." She brought out his satchel. "I should've given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Eugene took the satchel, but put it down, looking at her the whole time,  
"I'm starting to."

He handed her one of the lanterns, then they sent them flying.

"_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were~_"

As Rapunzel watched the lanterns, one of them floated toward her...the one that had a sun symbol.

"_Now she's here, shining in the starlight,_  
_Now she's here and suddenly I know~_"

Rapunzel reached out toward the lantern before she gently sent it back up into the air before Eugene smiled at her and took her by the hand.

"_If she's here, it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go~!_"

Soon, they both began to sing.  
"_And at last I see the light~!_"

Eugene,  
"_And it's like the fog has lifted._"

Both,  
"_And at last I see the light~!_"

Rapunzel,  
"_And it's like the sky is new~!_"

Both,  
"_And it's warm and real and bright~!_  
_And the world has somehow shifted~!_  
_All at once, everything is different,_  
_Now that I see you~!_"

Pascal's whole body turned red and he covered his eyes, but he smiled as he took a peak.

"_Now that I see you~_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The off-worlders watched the lanterns in awe.

"It's beautiful...!" Aqua whispered.

"Yeah," Terra agreed.

"...You think Ven would've liked to see this?" asked Aqua.

"Definitely," Terra responded.

Kairi leaned on Sora's shoulder, causing him to blush before he smiled and chuckled sheepishly.

Then, they heard the familiar sound of Nobodies appearing behind them.

Axel groaned in annoyance, "Seriously?!"

"Couldn't have picked a worse time!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Well, you guys know the drill," said Riku. "Let's get these wet blankets!"

Everyone summoned their weapons and charged at the Reapers.

But, instead of attacking; all the Reapers did was dodge their attacks.

"Hey! Hold still!" Donald shouted as he tried to shoot them with his Fire Magic.

But again, a Reaper avoided it.

"Okay, why aren't they fighting back?" Axel questioned.

Kairi was perplexed as well, but then she remembered: Nobodies were different from Heartless. Heartless attacked on instinct, but Nobodies could actually think and plan.

She turned back to the lake and saw Rapunzel and Eugene's boat was now by the forest, and the blonde girl was standing there, and she looked...heartbroken?

Then she saw Eugene on another boat, heading away from her. But, he was tied up and unconscious.

Kairi gasped in realization: Rapunzel thought he was abandoning her, but she couldn't see that he was tied up.

Then, Marluxia appeared next to the blond, along with a couple more Reapers.

"Guys, they're just trying to distract us!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What?!" Sora questioned.

"It's Marluxia!" Kairi called. "Look!"

Everyone saw Rapunzel run away from him.

"Come on!" Mickey led the way as they sprinted over to her location.

The Reapers got in their way, but Terra easily cut them down, then continued onward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, by the time they got to where Rapunzel was, they saw her leaving with someone.

"Hey, Rapunz-!" Sora was to call to her, but Marluxia appeared again.

"Show some decorum," he scolded him, smiling evilly. "The girl has found her dear mother, so let them be."

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Kairi argued. "I don't know who that woman really is, but I know for a fact that she's not Rapunzel's real mother!"

"I see it too," Riku added. "That woman's heart is full of darkness, and it's...older than usual..."

"What do you mean, older than usual?" Yuffie asked.

"Believe it or not," said Riku, "The darkness in her...it's gotta be decades old."

"Decades?!" Donald, and Goofy questioned.

"You've improved sensing darkness by more than just scent," Marluxia chuckled. "Impressive Riku. And Kairi, so perceptive, you already know the truth, don't you?"

"Yeah, Rapunzel's the lost princess," Kairi revealed. "But more than that, her heart is one of pure light, not a trace of darkness; just like mine."

"Yes, it's a very curious development," Marluxia said. "It seems you, and the other six Princesses of Heart are not the only ones with hearts of pure light. Apparently, there are more."

"What do you mean?" Mickey questioned.

"It seems we've had a few...new lights, so to speak," said Marluxia.

"Whatever, Rapunzel's not gonna be a prisoner any longer!" Kairi exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade. "Especially not to some old hag who's using her hair to keep herself young because she's afraid of dying!"

"Oh, must it all end in violence," Marluxia playfully groaned. "Very well, I'll play with you."

**(Cue "Tension Rising" from KHII)**

He pulled a rose petal from his pocket, where it glowed and transformed into his scythe, Graceful Dahlia.

Everyone else summoned their weapons.

Marluxia swung his scythe, making three small rose tornados appear, and they spun around the group.

"Sora, you fought him before, right?!" Kairi asked. "What do we do?!"

"Avoid those whirlwinds, and his slash attacks," Sora responded. "Anything flower related will hurt!"

Marluxia waved his left hand, making more than a dozen Reapers and Dusks appeared behind the group,  
"Sorry, but ten against one is hardly fair."

A wall of thorns started to grow from the ground, to cut off Sora from the others. Luckily, Kairi and Axel rolled over to Sora's side before it was too late.

"Guys!" Sora exclaimed.

"We got this!" Riku told him. "You take care of pinky!"

"Right!" Sora said before he glared at Marluxia and charged at him, only for Marluxia to block him with the blade of his scythe.

He then disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, and reappeared in front of Axel.

He swung his scythe at him, but Axel jumped to the side to avoid it.

"You know, we never finished our fight from Castle Oblivion," Axel said. "And this time, you don't have Naminé to hide behind."

"So it seems," said Marluxia, "But do you think you can really take me on, Axel? You barely managed with two weapons, now you only have one."

Axel smirked, "Actually..." He gathered a ball of fire in his left hand, and another keyblade formed out of it.

The Bond of Flame.

An aura of fire swirled around him, Sora and Kairi could even feel the heat from it.

At the same time, a pink aura of rose petals swirled around Marluxia.

He stabbed his scythe into the ground, making three dark pink, giant circles appear in a triangle.

"Axel, get out of there!" Sora yelled.

But, Axel stabbed Bond of Flame into the ground, countering the rose thorn circles with a ground of magma,  
"BURN BABY!"

"What?!" Marluxia questioned as he stepped back, dodging the magma.

"Whoa...!" whispered Sora in awe.

"Yes! Go Axel!" Kairi cheered.

Marluxia glared for a second, then glanced behind him, smirked and dismissed his weapon,  
"That's enough for now."

"Running away?" Sora accused him.

"Hardly Sora," Marluxia replied.

Kairi gasped, "You were just stalling!"

"Very good, princess," Marluxia applauded her. "And now for one last parting gift."

He brought his left hand up to his mouth and blew some purple dust from it.

The dust hit Sora and Kairi in the face, but Axel protected himself with his flames.

Sora and Kairi ended up coughing, but then they suddenly collapsed, falling asleep.

**(End "Tension Rising")**

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku cried as he ran over to them.

"Are you two okay?!" asked Yuffie. "Wake up!"

"Sweet dreams, love-birds," Marluxia taunted before he disappeared through a portal of darkness.

"Shit!" Axel cursed. "I forgot to warn them! That's one of his tricks, even though he hardly ever uses it!"

"Sora! Kairi!" cried Goofy as he kept shaking them. "Come on, this is no time for sleeping!"

* * *

**I know it's short...**

**That Sleep Powder was something I think Marluxia would use to make a quick getaway.**

**Read and review, please!**


	10. Chapter 9: Returning Home

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long!**

**Axel, "Yeah, get your ass in gear, man!"**

**I got it memorized, red! Now get on with it!**

**Axel, "gamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix."**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kingdom of Corona Part IV:  
Returning Home**

Rapunzel laid in her bed, holding a purple cloth with a yellow sun on it against her chest.

She was still hurting from Eugene leaving her.

She looked up at one of the paintings on her ceiling, and...she noticed something...

There was a sun symbol...the same symbol on the purple handkerchief that Eugene bought for her. And then she started to notice several others on the walls.

They were all the same symbol.

That's when she began to see something else...a baby in her crib...when she put on the tiara.

Then, she gasped in shock, knocking over her nightstand. That's when the realization had finally hit her...SHE was the lost princess.

"Rapunzel?" Mother Gothel called from downstairs. "What's going on up there?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donald used a Water spell on Sora and Kairi, finally waking them up.

"AAH!" they both screamed as they sat up.

"Thank god!" Riku exclaimed. "Only took till morning!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mother Gothel went up the stairs as Rapunzel came out of her room, looking shocked.

"I'm the lost princess..." she muttered.

"Oh, please speak up, Rapunzel," Gothel scoffed. "You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I am the lost princess, aren't I?" Rapunzel questioned, louder.

Gothel's eyes widened, and the look on her face clearly said, "Oh shit".

"Did I mumble, mother?" Rapunzel glared at her. "Or should I even call you that?"

'_Damn, she's figured it out...!_' thought Gothel, but she tried to play innocent. "Oh, Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why on earth would you ask such a ridiculous question?" She walked up to her and opened her arms for a hug.

But Rapunzel wasn't buying it, so she pushed her away,  
"It was you! It was all YOU...!"

Gothel then took on a dark glare.

"Everything I did was to protect you," she hissed, which caused Rapunzel to scowl in disgust before she pushed her aside. "Rapunzel!"

"I spent my ENTIRE LIFE hiding from people who would use me for my power," she started as she walked down the stairs.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called to her.

"When I should have been hiding from YOU!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Where will you go?" Gothel questioned. "He won't be there for you!"

"What did you do to him?" Rapunzel growled.

"That criminal, is to be hanged for his crimes," Gothel responded, calmly.

Rapunzel gasped in horror at that.

"No...!" she whispered while Gothel stood beside.

"Now, now, it's all right," she said. "Listen to me. All of this is as it should be." She attempted to pat Rapunzel on the head...but then she grabbed her by the wrist.

"No!" Rapunzel shouted. "You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! And I will NEVER let you use my hair, again!"

Gothel wrenched her hand out of Rapunzel's grasp, but in doing so, she accidentally knocked over the mirror, shattering it.

Rapunzel glared at her before turning away, walking towards the window.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" Gothel muttered. "Fine, now I'm the bad guy."

She walked after the girl, her face turning darker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eugene was now riding Maximus across the bridge that led into town, heading for the forest.

Along the way, they made their way over to the off-worlders.

"Look! It's Eugene and Maximus!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Eugene, stop!" Riku called as he waved to them.

"Can't, Rapunzel's in trouble!" Eugene replied, as he and Maximus galloped past them.

"We know, go on ahead!" Kairi called. "We'll catch up!"

"I was gonna ask him if we could get a ride!" Riku said.

"How was ONE horse supposed to carry all TEN of us?" Axel questioned him.

Riku opened his mouth to retort, but realized he was right,  
"Touché..."

"I've got a special bone to pick with that witch," Kairi said, changing into her Angel Form, then flew off.

"Whoa!" Donald gasped.

"Amazing!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Since when could she do that?!" Yuffie questioned.

"Tell you later!" Sora said, running after her.

"Wait!" Aqua stopped him, then she and Terra summoned their Keyblade Gliders. "This will definitely be faster."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eugene and Max arrived at the tower, where he hopped off the horse and ran over to the base of it.

"Rapunzel?" he called. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Soon, Rapunzel's hair came falling down from the tower, which Eugene began to climb up while using the hair like a rope.

"Rapunzel!" he called as he climbed through the window...only to find that Rapunzel was tied to her bed, her mouth covered with a gag. She let out muffled screams, trying to warn him...but before Eugene knew it, he was stabbed in the stomach from behind by Gothel!

"AGH!" he cried in pain as he fell to the floor.

Rapunzel screamed his name against the gag.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Rapunzel," Gothel taunted, stepping over him. "But don't worry, our secret will die with him."

But then, Gothel was pushed hard against a wall, causing her to drop her knife! The mysterious attacker then pinned her against the wall, holding a strange weapon against her throat!

She finally looked at her attacker, and was shocked to find a young teenage girl with short red hair, violet-blue eyes that were very angry at the moment, wearing a pink, black and white outfit, and a silver pearl/bead necklace.

In other words; a very pissed off Kairi!

"Guess again, bitch!" she shouted.

"Who are you?!" Gothel questioned.

"Kairi?!" Rapunzel asked in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"Making this old bitch pay!" Kairi responded. "Help Eugene!"

Rapunzel then noticed, the chain she was tied to was cut,  
'Kairi must've cut it!'

She pulled out of her chains and the gag, then rushed over to Eugene.

"Eugene, it'll be okay!" she said as she put her hair on the wound.

"N...no, Rapunzel...!" Eugene groaned. "I can't let you do this..."

"And I can't let you die..." Rapunzel told him.

"But...if you...do this...then you...will die," Eugene managed to say.

Kairi gasped silently as she glanced back at Rapunzel and Eugene.

Gothel attempted to struggle, but Kairi held firm,  
"Don't even think about it."

"It's going to be okay," Rapunzel said.

Eugene reached out to caress her face,  
"Rapunzel...wait..."

"What?" Rapunzel asked...only for Eugene to slice off her hair with a shard of glass!

"What in the-?!" Kairi questioned in shock.

"NO!" Gothel cried in horror while Rapunzel's hair started to turn brown, which she desperately picked up, in a futile attempt to preserve it. "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

That's when Kairi saw something horrifying: Gothel began to turn into an old woman!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Gothel yelled out, again.

"That's right, what you always feared is finally happening!" Kairi taunted her. "Karma's a bitch!"

Gothel screamed as she looked at her reflection in the broken mirror before she pulled her hood over her eyes in shame, stumbling back toward the window, and out of the corner of her eye, Kairi saw Pascal.

"Pascal!" Kairi exclaimed as she grabbed the hair. "Get ready, okay?!"

Pascal nodded before he grabbed the other end of the hair.

"Pull!" Kairi shouted before they both tugged, together, making their hair go taut and causing Gothel to trip and fall out the window!

The rest of the heroes arrived, just in time to see her fall.

But what they didn't know was that Marluxia was nearby.

"Hm, what a shame," he muttered. "Here's your chance at revenge."

He snapped his fingers, creating a spark of darkness.

Suddenly, something emerged from Gothel's cloak: a gigantic Heartless that looked a bit like the tower with four arms, yellow swirly eyes, and poison ivy growing out of its head.

Gothel had become a Heartless: the Grim Guardianess.

Everyone summoned their weapons, then Kairi jumped out the window of the tower to join them.

"Kairi, what happened up there?!" asked Sora.

"Eugene got stabbed!" Kairi said. "I don't know if he's gonna make it!"

"What do you mean?!" asked Donald.

"Questions later!" Riku shouted. "RUN!"

Soon, exploding apples started falling from the sky!

Sora jumped at the giant Heartless, but got knock back by some shadow birds.

Luckily, he used his Aerial Recovery move to gain some ground.

Axel launched a massive fireball at the Heartless, then Donald and Aqua added Thunder and Blizzard to it to make it more powerful.

The Combo Attack hit the Grim Guardianess, dead center, but it wasn't done just yet. It coiled itself around the tower and summoned a wall of thorns from the ground!

Yuffie threw her big shuriken, which circled around her, slicing through the thorns.

But then another wall popped up from the ground.

Terra and Aqua sliced through them, but they kept coming.

"Mickey, you're the most agile of us!" Aqua exclaimed. "When you see a window, go for it, and knock her off the tower!"

"Good idea!" The mouse king agreed.

Soon, he started to run while the others dealt with the thorns and the exploding apples. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Grim Guardianess released some sort of powder that made everyone sneeze!

Except Terra, since he was just a suit of armor without a nose.

Mickey cast a Water spell and splashed himself in the face, clearing out the powder.

Terra turned his keyblade into a crossbow, then kept shooting away the walls of thorns till the mouse king got to the tower.

Once Mickey got to the top, he just started mercilessly whaling on the Grim Guardianess, knocking it off the tower!

This caused the walls of thorns to stop coming.

"Donald! Meteor! Now!" shouted Sora.

"Right!" Donald exclaimed as he held up his wand, summoning a giant meteor shower!

Axel and Aqua joined in, jumping high into the air.

Aqua summoned some more meteors, covered in ice, and Axel spun his two keyblades in his hands, turning them into giant fire disks!

They made the meteors rain down, followed by the two flaming disks, dealing massive damage to the giant Heartless, and the disks sliced it to pieces, finishing it off!

"NOOOOO!" The Grim Guardianess screamed, in a warped voice that sounded like Mother Gothel, before exploding in a cluster of plants, fire and darkness. A dark purple heart floated away from the explosion and faded away.

"Go to hell," Kairi muttered.

That's when she remembered: Rapunzel and Eugene were still in the tower.

"Guys!" she cried. "Rapunzel and Eugene!"

"Oh, shit!" Riku cursed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rapunzel had seen the fight against the giant Heartless, and was still shocked over it.

Once it was finished, she went over to Eugene, who was still barely alive.

"No-no-no-no-no," she said, frantically. "Eugene? Look at me, look at me, I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me."

She grabbed his hand and placed on her now dark brown hair, and tried the song, just as the off-worlders climbed in through the window.

"...Oh, no...!" Sora whispered, sadly.

"Flower gleam and glow," Rapunzel sang, though tried hard not to break down. "Let your...power shine."

"He's not gonna make it...is he?" Riku asked.

"R...Rapunzel..." Eugene whispered, causing Rapunzel to look at him. "You...were my new dream..."

"...And you were mine...!" Rapunzel whispered, tearfully...just as Eugene breathed his last breath.

"No..." Kairi gasped, tears already falling from her eyes. Sora embraced her, shedding a few tears of his own.

Rapunzel, on the verge of tears herself, finished the song,

"Heal what has been hurt...change the fates design...save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine...*sob* What once...was mine..."

As Rapunzel's tears fell, one landed on Eugene's face...and it glowed a familiar golden light.

It immediately faded, but then reappeared in a flower pattern before disappearing again.

Then, a more intense glow illuminated from Eugene's wound, causing everyone to look in confusion and astonishment.

The glow created some streams of light, and formed into the shape of a flower. When the glow eventually faded away, the wound in Eugene's side was gone, and so was the blood.

Rapunzel brushed some of her new short hair behind her ear, and looked at Eugene's face.

He slowly opened his eyes!  
"Rapunzel...?"

Everyone gasped happily.

"Eugene...?" Rapunzel questioned, hopefully.

"Did I ever tell you; I've got a thing for brunettes?" Eugene inquired, smirking a bit.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she embraced him.

"He's alive!" Yuffie cheered.

She hugged Riku tightly, which he happily returned.

Rapunzel pulled away, laughed lightly, then kissed Eugene on the lips.

Kairi giggled as she leaned against Sora, who smiled as he hugged her.

Eugene deepened the kiss.

Aqua was shedding few tears herself, Terra sighed in relief, Axel nodded in approval, Mickey, Donald and Goofy all laughed happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was now outside, at the base of the tower.

"You know, Rapunzel; I think you look much better with your hair like that," Kairi said.

Rapunzel giggled and ran hands through her hair,

"Thanks Kairi. It's gonna take some getting used to, though."

"At least it'll be easier to maintain," Yuffie added.

"So, Rapunzel, ready to go home?" Sora asked.

"Definitely!" she exclaimed. "But, I'm also nervous."

"You have every right to be nervous," said Riku. "After all, you're meeting your real parents for the very first time."

"Don't worry, we'll be there," Axel assured her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, the entire group was waiting in front of the doors to the castle, waiting for the king and queen to come out.

Rapunzel gripped her hands nervously, but Eugene put a hand on her shoulder, assuring her it was okay.

The doors opened and everyone turned to see King Frederic and Queen Ariana.

The moment their eyes fell on Rapunzel, they both gaped in disbelief. Neither one of them moved...until Ariana approached Rapunzel and gently put her hands on her face.

Both mother and daughter smiled at each other, nearly in tears, and embraced each other.

Frederic joined in a second later, making it a full family hug.

"Rapunzel certainly takes after he mother," Sora said.

"She does, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Can't imagine how they must have felt," said Aqua. "Being separated from their daughter for 18 years."

Eugene watched, happy for his girl, till Ariana pulled him in to join the hug.

Then, the four of them let off a glow. One the off-worlders were all too familiar with.

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, as the keyhole appeared above the reunited family. Sora pointed his keyblade at it, and a blue beam shot out of it, going into it. There was the sound of something being locked and a bright flash of light before it disappeared.

"Well, that's one," Kairi smiled. "Guess this means it's time to go."

"You have to leave?" asked Rapunzel.

"Sorry," Sora said. "We've stayed here long enough."

"That guy in the black coat with pink hair is still out there," Riku said. "He's part of a group that we've been after for a while now."

"Good news is, he won't bother you anymore," Terra added.

"But hey, we'll be back to visit," Goofy assured them.

"You'll always be welcome here," Frederic said.

"Be safe out there," Ariana told them.

Rapunzel hugged each off-worlder, tightly,  
"I'll miss you guys. Thank you, for everything."

"Give that punk an extra good punch for me," Eugene said.

"Will do!" Donald responded.

"You two stay together," Axel said, looking at Rapunzel and Eugene. "Got that memorized?"

Rapunzel and Eugene both laughed.

* * *

**So, that's Tangled finished! Sorry if the Grim Guardianess fight seemed short.**

**Read and review, please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Return to Olympus

**Okay, for our next world, return of an old favorite!**

**Hercules: "gamePsycho11 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix. But he's still a true hero in my book!"**

**Thanks Herc!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Return to Olympus**

The heroes headed off into space in the Gummi Ship for the next world.

"That place was beautiful," Aqua said.

"Yeah, it was," Kairi agreed.

"But, what was Marluxia doing there?" Mickey wondered out loud.

"Those punks are always up to no good," Donald responded.

"Yeah, but Marluxia was never fully loyal to the Organization," Axel said. "He always had his own agenda."

"What are you getting at?" asked Riku.

"I'm saying," Axel began, "What if Marluxia is actually following the Organization's plans, this time?"

"But they're all following Xehanort's plan; to create the X-Blade," Terra said. "What could they have wanted there?"

"He mentioned that there were more hearts of pure light," Goofy added. "Hearts like Kairi's, and the other princesses. Does that mean there are more than seven?"

"Who knows?" asked Donald.

"You said Rapunzel was one of them," Yuffie said. "So, that definitely supports the theory."

"Welp, if the Organization is doing other things, we have to stop them," Mickey said, with conviction. "Where to next?"

"How about Hercules's world?" Sora suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," said Riku. "Let's go."

"Hey Terra?" Goofy said. "I've been meaning to ask; how do you turn your keyblade into all those different weapons, and even that jet-ski thing?"

"Oh, that?" Terra asked. "It's called Shape-forming."

"Shape-forming?" Sora asked. "Never heard of it."

"How does it work?" Kairi asked.

"You have to think it," Aqua responded.

"Whatever comes to mind, that's what your Keyblade will turn into," said Terra.

"Okay," Sora nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entryway to the Underworld was a big, stone, rock face along the River Styx. In an eerie boat, rowed by a waxy-skinned creature that almost looked like a skeleton, stood a figure in a black jacket, with his hood up.

The individual understood that a potential ally for the Organization was trapped down here, in his own domain. He really hoped that he could get this over with and get back to the real business of the Keybearers.

The rock face parted, revealing a very large cavern that the river continued down. Suddenly, a massive, three-headed dog with black fur and gleaming red eyes charged from the darkness.

It roared, and the cavern shook from the sound vibrations. The ferryman continued on, being nearly emotionless. The mysterious man gazed up at the dog coldly, feeling something like resentment. He didn't have time for this.

Summoning dark fire to his hand, he hurled it at the dog (whom he assumed was Cerberus). It struck the center head right between the eyes.

Cerberus let out a surprisingly puppy-like yelp and backed away. He knew who the alpha-dog was.

The mysterious man continued down the river, satisfied. Eventually, he reached his stop; a pathway that led off into the bowels of the Underworld. Very few beings had ever gone this far into its depths.

Gesturing to his silent driver to leave, the man stepped out of the boat onto solid ground, and walked on in silence. His boots made echoing noises along the empty corridors, adding to the place's empty feeling.

All that was left down here after Sora, Hercules, and Auron had finished, were the silent spirits of dead souls. Even the Heartless had abandoned the place.

But not for long.

After what felt like half an hour of walking, the man arrived at his intended destination. A kind of throne room/planning area overlooking the River Styx from two large windows. In the center of the room sat a large, flat chart of the world, with Mount Olympus pointing into the air. At the far side of the room was a throne in the color of smoke. Above it was what he assumed was some kind of skeletal trophy.

The man looked through the room to try and find what he was looking for. Xehanort had said that he'd be able to release him from here.

He prodded the chart with one foot experimentally, and it reacted. A glittering keyhole shape appeared in its center. Understanding what he needed to do, he summoned a Keyblade, and pointed it at the lock.

There was a flash of light, and the chart split in half. The man took a step back and observed his handiwork. Below the chart was a deep pit, at the bottom was a swirling green mass of energy connecting to the River Styx outside.

All was still for a few seconds. And then a huge fireball erupted in the center of the room over the pit. The chart slid back together again, and on top of it stood a man.

"Ah, finally!" He exclaimed.

His skin was bluish-grey. His eyes were a pale yellow with black irises. He wore black and grey robes with a skull pendant on the right side of his chest. His most noticeable feature was the bright blue flames on the top of his head. When he spoke, he revealed two rows of sharp, pointy teeth.

Hades: Lord of the Underworld.

"It's about time you showed up," said Hades.

"I could've easily left you down there," the mystery man snarked back. His voice sounded like a boy in his late teens.

"Right, right, sorry," Hades replied. He took a look around his chambers and strode over to the throne, "I gotta tell ya kid, I owe you one." He sat down in his throne after examining the thick layer of dust on one of its arms. "Boy, some of the characters down there are dead..."

"Yes, you do owe me one." The boy said, walking around the chart confidently. "I'm here with a proposition from Organization XIII."

"Hmmm... Lay it on me, kid."

"It's simple. You join us, add your powers to our forces, and in return, you get a share of the power of Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Hades said, sounding interested, but then disappointed. "Hate to tell you kid, but the last few guys who tried to get at that thing are either dead, or missing. Apart from yours truly, of course."

"But we have learned from the mistakes of Maleficent's little band," He countered, "And we have a different plan for getting Kingdom Hearts this time."

"Really?" Hades pondered this for a moment, and then smiled wickedly, "Okay kid you've got my attention. But I have a counter-offer. If I join you, you have to help me with a little project I've been working on for a while..."

"And that is?"

Hades' smile widened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of ten appeared in a town square that was right in front of the Coliseum.

"A-hyuck, the coliseum's as good as new!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

"So this is that Coliseum you told me about," said Kairi.

"This is it," Donald responded. "Won many tournament trophies here!"

"I haven't been here in years," Aqua said. "I wonder how Hercules is doing. Last time I saw him, he was scrawny."

"Wait, really?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," answered Aqua. "He was a string bean with the strength of a giant."

"I can't imagine that guy as a string bean," Donald said.

The group walked up the steps, pushed open the doors (with some difficulty) and walked into the small atrium outside the coliseum itself. On one of the walls were four trophies that Sora, Donald and Goofy had earned in the Phil, Pegasus, Hercules, and Hades Cups. On the other wall was a sand-colored gold statue of the multi-headed Hydra that had caused so much destruction before.

Looking closely, Sora saw three tiny little figures standing in front of it, looking up at the monster without fear. He smiled when he realized that they were himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Well, look at that," Kairi said. "You guys are genuine heroes!"

"It took us getting our own constellations before Phil finally said it!" Donald quacked.

"Seriously?" Axel questioned.

"He kept calling us "junior heroes"," Sora groaned.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," the familiar voice of the heroic demigod spoke out.

"Herc!" Sora exclaimed as he and the others turned around, and sure enough, there was Hercules...as well as Meg.

"Long time, no see, you guys," said Megara.

Aqua raised an eyebrow, and smiled playfully,  
"Who's this, Herc~?"

"Oh...Aqua!" Hercules exclaimed; a bit flustered. "This is...um..."

"Megara," said Meg. "You can call me Meg."

"If you're here, does that mean there's trouble around here?" Herc asked.

"Well, things seem pretty calm," Mickey said.

"But we did detect some dark energy coming off of this world," Riku added. "Something's about to go down."

Hercules put his fingers to his chin in thought, "Maybe my father will know something."

"You mean Zeus?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, King of the Gods." Herc replied, proudly.

'And thankfully, this is nothing like the actual mythology,' Axel thought. 'It IS Disney!'

Everyone went inside to the arena, and in the center of it was Philoctetes; the tan-skinned, red-furred satyr, and Hercules's personal trainer. He turned at the sound of their approach, and his face broke into a wide smile.

"The honorary heroes!" He exclaimed, trotting over to the group.

"Hey, Phil!" said Sora. "Long time, no see!"

"And Aqua, good to see ya again!" Phil said to the blunette.

"You too, Phil," she said.

"This is Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Yuffie, Axel, and Terra," Sora introduced the rest.

"Terra, welcome back!" Phil exclaimed again. "What's with the armor?"

"Long story," Terra replied.

"So, what's up?" The satyr asked. "Even though things have been pretty normal around here, I've been getting a chill in my horns."

"Really?" asked Yuffie. "You think it might be the Heartless?"

"Maybe," Phil answered.

"We were just about to go talk to my father," Herc said.

"Ooooh, tough luck, wonder boy," An annoyingly familiar voice echoed around them. "Daddy's gonna have to wait."

Everyone turned to see a burst of fire and smoke, and from it emerged the smirking figure of Hades, Lord of the Dead.

Although it was still the middle of the day, the air around him seemed to darken with his very presence.

"Hades!" Sora exclaimed as he and others soon summoned their weapons.

Riku and Aqua rushed at Hades with their blades, ready to cut him in half. They were mere feet away from him, when he vanished in a burst of smoke and reappeared behind them.

"Over here!"

They turned around and struck at him, but once again their blades only met air. Hades was directly behind them. He flicked them both on the back of the head, and sent them sprawling back at the others. They each stood up, rubbing the backs of their heads.

"How did you get here Hades?" Hercules demanded, striding into the arena, preparing for a fight.

"A little friend of mine gave me a hand with that, and he's agreed to help me with another matter. Do you know what's the first thing I'm going to do now that I'm out of Underworld jail?"

"Nothing good!" Sora said, stepping forward.

"Exactly! I have a brand new fighter that I'm just dying to break in, and he's real eager to meet you again, wonder boy." He started casually strolling around the arena with his hands behind his back. "Invitations to see the fight have already been sent out, and this arena will be packed again within the hour."

He suddenly stopped, and then feigned surprise and concern. "Oh! But wait... if you're all off with dear 'ol dad... then all kinds of "accidents" could happen here without you!"

"There you go with the "accidents", again!" Donald yelled.

"Bring on this fighter of yours, we can take him." Herc said confidently, though taking one small step to block Meg from view.

"Uh, uh, uh," Hades scolded, wagging his index finger at them. "Only four contestants in the arena at once. Tournament rules."

Phil scowled, "Unfortunately, he's right."

"I choose the Keyboy, the princess, and the dark kid to go up with Wonderboy against my new guy," Hades said, pointing at Sora, Kairi, and Riku in turn. "And the rest of you, stay away."

"You're on," Hercules said immediately, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Perfect! I'll expect you four here," Hades snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

"That can't be all he's up to," Kairi said, "There's obviously something more to this whole thing."

"You're right. He's got some sort of plan," Mickey said, "But what?"

"He'll probably try to take over Mount Olympus again," Herc said.

"Maybe he wants to keep you four occupied with this fighter while he takes care of his actual business elsewhere," Terra said. "He believes you four to be the greatest threat."

"With good reason," Riku said smugly.

"Sora, you go," said Yuffie. "We'll take check out the Underworld, just in case."

"Will you be okay?" asked Riku.

"Of course!" Yuffie replied.

"Okay," Mickey said. "Herc, Sora, Kairi and Riku will stay here. Donald, Goofy, Axel and I will go to Olympus and warn the gods. Aqua, Terra, and Yuffie will search the Underworld for any suspicious information."

"Sure, give us the hard job while you lounge up on Olympus," Terra joke-complained.

The group went their separate ways, Mickey's team to Mount Olympus, and Aqua's to the Underworld.

"WAIT!" Hercules called out to Aqua. She turned around, and Herc flipped something to her like a coin. She caught it, and took a closer look. It was a circular, gold pendant about three inches across, with a lightning bolt on it.

"It's the Olympus Stone, you'll need it."

"Thanks, Herc." And they walked away.

Sora began warming up with Kairi, hoping dearly that they would be alright.

* * *

**If you guys remember from KHII, Hades got trapped in the Underworld prison. So, why was there no explanation to how he got out in KHIII?!**

**Am I the only one bothered by that?**

**Who's the Organization's new member? *evil laugh***

**Read and review, please!**


	12. Chapter 11: Ruxik and Nessus

**Finally updated this!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Let me respond to a couple reviews.**

**Yurosoku: "We haven't seen that much of Kairi in the games. So there might be more to her personality than we know."**

**Guest II: "Have you read the earlier chapters? Check them if you want an answer about Ven, Roxas, Namine and Xion."  
**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix. Ruxik belongs to DarthKingdom**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ruxik and Nessus**

Aqua led the group to one of the side roads outside the coliseum, finding a way into the Underworld. Jiminy's journal had described this place in great detail, and she wasn't looking forward to searching the whole place, especially after spending 12 years in the Realm of Darkness.

When they reached the foot of the staircase, they were hit by a blast of icy cold air. They always said that death's grip was a cold one, so it only made sense that a place filled with damned souls would feel the same. She could see her own breath.

Terra and Yuffie were on either side of her, weapons in hand just in case. They stood on a circular bit of rock that branched off in two separate directions. The River Styx was around them, and off in the distance, they could see the massive Underdrome – now in ruins.

"Wow," said Aqua. "I wonder what happened there."

"This place is creepy," Yuffie shivered in dread.

"So, which way do we go?" Terra asked.

"I think Sora said that Hades' room was to the right," Aqua said.

"Well, then that's where we're going," said Terra.

"He also said to watch out for Cerberus," said Aqua.

The three of them ran into a large chamber off the right path, with at least a hundred foot diameter. The place was mostly bare, aside from the torches of blue flame sticking in the stone walls. They ran across it to the opening on the other side. Halfway across, a horde of Heartless appeared around them.

"Never fails..." Yuffie groaned.

Aqua summoned her keyblade, and rushed at a Bookmaster. She dodged a fireball, and ducked under a shard of ice it shot at her. Once she was three feet away from it, it closed the book it read it's spells from, and swung it at her. She jumped over it and slashed it a few times across the chest. She took to the air and eliminated three Hook Bats with one swing. She landed on top of a Morning Star, and plunged her blade into the top to the hilt.

Terra struck down a Shadow with his keyblade, and another, and another. He stopped for a moment to spin around and impale a Bookmaster. He pulled his weapon out of it as he leapt over it and smashed a Shadow. He then turned his Keyblade into a Key-Whip, wrapped it around a Morning Star, and using all his strength, swung it all around him. The massive Heartless smashed all the enemies surrounding him. He flexed his wrist, and the Heartless was freed. It smashed into the cave wall, cracking it.

Yuffie threw her shuriken at a Morning Star, and they stuck into it. She rushed up to it, grabbed her weapon and pulled it out by pushing against the Heartless with her legs. The Heartless died as she touched the ground. She bashed an oncoming Hook Bat with her weapon, and then tossed her dagger at its partner. She pulled it out of the fallen Heartless and stabbed it into a Shadow while throwing more shuriken through four more of them plus a Guard Dog.

The melee lasted for a total of five minutes before the three heroes finished off the last Heartless.

They continued on through the Underworld's maze of dark tunnels, crawling with Heartless.

They didn't find anything worth mentioning to their friends until they entered a long room lined with torches on the walls. There were windows along the sides that showed the River Styx flowing on far below them.

At the other side of the room were two small green and purple demon-like creatures. Aqua recognized them from the journal as Pain and Panic, Hades' henchmen. They were pacing up and down by a demonic-looking, black and grey chariot. The image of a face was on the front, and the sides resembled bat wings. Harnessed at the front was a scaly black dragon-like creature with red eyes. It tried to take a bite out of Pain or Panic whenever they got close enough.

Apparently, this was some sort of hanger. The other side of the room had no wall, opening up to the Underworld's great black 'sky'. Pain and Panic hadn't noticed the three of them yet, so they quickly hid behind one of the two pillars on their end of the room. And just in time.

Hades entered from the doorway they had just come through, followed by someone in an Organization XIII coat with his hood up.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet...!" Hades said. "Those Olympian snobs will never know what hit 'em."

"Unleashing the titans," The mystery man said, nodding in agreement. "Nice idea, but where do I come in?"

"See, my boys are locked up tight," Hades explained. "No way I can open their jail myself, at least for another eighteen years. So I'll need a keyblade."

"And what of Sora and Hercules?"

"They should be all tied up with Nessus while we do it. I even got the princess and the dark kid there too. We'll have taken Olympus before the match even starts. And even if they win, we'll be ready and waiting for them."

"Their allies may be able to get to Olympus before we do, however. They have four more key-wielders, and others."

Hades simply waved it off, "We'll deal with that if we have to. After all, there's no way they could know exactly what we're up to."

"Fine. Just remember..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know kid; I join your little band of evil buddies. Works for me."

Yuffie gasped quietly, but Aqua put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay calm," she whispered.

But they knew they had to stop them.

They sprang out from their hiding place and attacked.

At least, they tried to.

Halfway across the room, they were stopped by what looked like a giant cage of crackling electricity. They were surrounded by vertical bolts of flowing white-hot electricity. They were effectively trapped. Hades and the mystery man turned around, casually.

"Wow, you three are idiots," Said a female voice from behind them.

They turned around to face the speaker. Standing there was a woman in an Organization coat. She had short, thin blonde hair that seemed to stick to her head. Apart from two long strands that started at her forehead and went to either side of her head to where they sort of resembled antennae. Her eyes were bright teal, and just her smirk was enough to get one's blood boiling.

Larxene, Number XII, the Savage Nymph of Organization XIII. Originally destroyed by Sora at Castle Oblivion, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed killing the cruel, sadistic bitch!

"Larxene!" Yuffie hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

"What?" Larxene asked. "You mean I can't go wherever I want?"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." Hades chuckled.

"So," The mystery man said, taking a few steps toward the cage, "You must have heard our little chat then. Well it won't make a difference kids, you're not going anywhere."

His voice sounded like a teenager, and it was slightly familiar.

"That voice..." Terra muttered. "Who are you?"

The mystery man pulled off his hood, revealing a head of blackish-silver hair, poison green eyes, and a face that everyone instantly recognized.

Yuffie gasped, "R-Riku...?!"

"Close, my name is Ruxik," The teen introduced himself. "I'm Riku's Nobody."

"...So it's true, then..." Yuffie whispered. "Riku did lose his heart..."

"Yeah, when he turned on "Ansem" at Hollow Bastion," Ruxik corrected them.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Terra.

"Unfortunately, we're on a bit of a schedule, so we can't stay to chat," Hades said. "Love to, but can't."

"If they try anything, you know what to do," Ruxik told the sadistic blonde.

"This will be fun," she giggled, evilly.

With that, Ruxik walked into the chariot with Hades, Pain, and Panic. The creature at the front let out a screech and took off into the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Coliseum, spectators were filing into the stands. Waiting in the atrium with Kairi, Riku, and Hercules; Sora figured they'd be in for a show.

"So, who do you think this guy is?" Riku asked.

"Didn't Hades say he was 'eager to meet you again' Hercules?" Kairi asked. "Is there anybody you know who might carry a grudge against you?"

"That's a long list," Herc answered. "I must have a hundred creatures who'd like nothing better than to tear my arms off and beat me with them."

"Join the club," Sora said. "I've had computer programs, a jaguar, undead pirates, lions, and an evil genie after me. The list goes on for a few miles. I was even attacked by a cave, once."

"Well, your enemies are a lot more diverse, I'll give you that..." Herc chuckled.

Sora couldn't help but laugh a bit, too.

Then Phil walked in, and the debate on who had the better enemies ended, "You guys ready? 'Cause the guy is here."

"Bout time!" Riku said, impatiently.

"Yuffie will be fine, Riku," Kairi said, knowing he was worried.

"So, who's our opponent?" Hercules asked.

For some reason, Phil let out a short, harsh laugh, "You remember your old pal, Nessus?"

"Hades sent him here?" Herc said with a smug smile, then he laughed in relief. "Oh man, and here I was starting to get worried."

"Who's Nessus?" Sora asked.

"He's a centaur I met once a while back," Herc answered. "He acts tough, but he's really just a thug. He'd captured Meg last time I met him, but I beat him easy enough."

"Nothing to worry about, then?" Riku said.

"Nope," Phil said, "I'm gonna introduce you guys soon, so be ready." He walked out.

The four of them waited for about five minutes before they heard Phil's voice, amplified by an ancient megaphone. "**Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the main event! You've seen him battle here day after day after day after night! He's the true hero who hasn't lost a match yet! You know him, you love him... Hercules!**"

"That's my cue." Herc said. He walked out confidently, and the crowd screamed like never before.

"**And now for his partners!**" Phil continued once the applause had died down somewhat. "**You've seen him battle in this coliseum before –even go toe-to-toe with the champ! He's the chosen wielder of the Keyblade, and he's saved the universe twice... and he's only sixteen! Give it up for Sora!**"

The crowd cheered as Sora came out, waving to the audience and even blew kisses to them.

"Thank you, thank you!" he called.

"**And now, two newcomers to the coliseum!**" Phil continued from the commentator's box. "**They're Keybearers too, and definitely no strangers to combat! Make 'em feel welcome people! Riku and Kairi!**"

Whether the crowd was extremely pumped up, or just had to listen to Phil, Sora didn't know. But they cheered excitedly as Riku and Kairi walked into the arena with their heads held high and keyblades in hand. Riku stood on Hercules's other side, and Kairi next to Sora. They waved at the crowd, finding that most of them were off their feet, and jumping up and down.

But Sora heard one dissatisfied voice, "What's a girl doing in the coliseum?"

Apparently Kairi heard it too. Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, and they saw a fat, balding man in the front row glaring at her, "Get out of the arena, girly! This is a man's game!"

In response, Kairi pointed her Keyblade at the man and blasted a fireball at the wall two inches away from the man's body. That shut him up quite nicely.

Sora grinned widely and put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. She smiled back at him. Riku smiled approvingly, and Hercules gave her a thumbs up.

Phil continued, "**Our four champions will be facing an old goon from the Underworld team.**" Phil's tone became much less enthusiastic at this part. "**Introducing, Nessus.**"

Through the doors at the other end of the arena came their opponent. Nessus was a large blue centaur with blue-grey skin. His hooves were the size of anvils, and made a loud noise with every step he took. His hair was jet black, and flowed from his head and down his back. His beard was at least two feet long. He wore chain bracelets on his muscled arms, and he was sneering.

He raised one of his arms and pointed an angry finger in their direction, "Hercules!"

The champ wasn't impressed, "Hey, four-legs."

"Get ready for a stomping!" Nessus growled. And without any further preamble, he charged at them.

Fearlessly, Hercules charged right back, for some reason, head first. The three keybearers followed in his wake, weapons ready.

Nessus and Hercules picked up speed, and met with a resounding crash in the center of the arena. Herc's head smashed directly into the centaur's gut. Nessus let out a huge burst of air, and flew across the air back in the direction he came from.

"**Yeah! Way to use your head champ!**" Phil exclaimed from wherever he was. "**Oh, jeez I'm still holding this thing.**"

Nessus staggered back to his four feet, clutching his stomach with both hands. But he was smirking. Lifting one of his hands, he snapped his fingers. A dozen Nobodies appeared all around the arena, surrounding them.

These Dark Knight Nobodies were about the size and build of an average human male, and were of course mostly silver. Their faces, however were covered by a jet black Nobody emblem. That black symbol was repeated on their chests. They all carried identical black swords that resembled elongated Nobody symbols.

"Can't handle us on your own, tough guy?" Hercules mocked.

Nessus laughed heartily. Suddenly, he seemed to ooze darkness. Sora recognized the symptoms. The look of pure hatred and fury, the aura of darkness, not to mention the diabolical laughter. Nessus had become a semi-intelligent Heartless, like Shan-Yu and Scar. He lifted his hand into the air, and pointed at the Keybearers, "Get them!"

The Nobodies sprang to life and rushed at the trio. Sora blocked a very fast horizontal strike from a Knight, and then a strike from the opposite direction from another Knight. He jumped into the air over them, and shot a fireball at them while in midair.

As for Kairi, she charged at another Dark Knight and used a Thundaga move to shock one of them, then smacked it down against the ground.

"Get over here!" Riku shouted as he kicked one of the Nobodies in the face, then cut down another one with his Keyblade.

While the key-wielders dealt with the Nobodies, Nessus was actually giving Hercules a hard time. As a Heartless, he had gained a new measure of strength and speed. He rushed at Hercules and threw swift, heavy punches at the hero. Herc weaved in and out of them, and delivered punches of his own whenever possible.

Nessus reared back and punched the ground, creating a shockwave powerful enough to send everyone stumbling, and even upset the spectators in the first row. Nessus ran forward and tried to stomp Herc into a pancake while he was down, but he rolled away from the smashing hooves every time. He managed to roll underneath his body, and kicked up with both legs into his underbelly.

Nessus cried out in pain as he was thrown across the arena. When he landed, he crushed one of the Nobodies Sora had been fighting. The Keybearer flourished his blade and unleashed a barrage of attacks on the centaur, and Hercules joined in. Nessus had gotten himself stuck in a corner during his landing, and could do very little to defend himself from the Keyblade and fists.

Kairi and Riku worked to take out the remaining four Dark Knights while Nessus took his beating. Riku beheaded one, Kairi set another on fire.

The princess then jumped over one that charged at her with its blade ready. When she landed on its other side, she assaulted it with strikes from her Keyblade. It flailed about until she finished it with a burst of electricity from her palm.

Riku locked his blade against the other ones. They struggled for dominance, pushing the other's blade as hard as they could. Riku ruined his opponent's concentration by surrounding his blade with darkness. With one mighty push, he knocked the blade spinning away totally out of the coliseum. He followed up with a powerful blow that cut the Nobody in half.

Hercules finished the whole fight off with a devastating punch to Nessus's jaw, nearly breaking it. The centaur fell to the ground, unconscious. A fine trickle of drool fell from his slack mouth.

There were a few long seconds of total silence, as if the crowd wasn't sure it had ended. Then they all burst into deafening applause, cheering on their champions. Sora could see the man who had wanted Kairi sent out of the arena actually jumping up and down in enthusiasm.

"**Ladies and gentlemen,**" Phil said again. "**Our champions! Hercules, Sora, Kairi, and Riku!**"

The four of them waved briefly at the crowd, before the Keybearers walked quickly back to the atrium. Hercules gave the crowd one more arm flex and then scooped Nessus up over his shoulder and followed them out.

They walked through the atrium and out into the courtyard, and dumped the centaur onto the ground. Phil and Meg walked out to join them with buckets of water in hand. They stood over the unconscious Nessus and emptied the buckets onto his face.

He flinched, coughed, and raised his head. He was clearly trying to focus on them, but suddenly had his windpipe stepped on by Herc's foot. "And now, four-legs, you're going to tell us all you know about Hades's plans."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thousands of miles away from Olympus and the coliseum, the ocean was in chaos. A demonic creature pulling a demonic chariot, flew fifty feet above the churning waves. In the chariot were Hades and Ruxik, practically shivering in anticipation. Pain and Panic were shivering in fear just behind them.

The chariot stopped in a specific area over the ocean, no visibly different from any other bit of sea. Hades smiled and lifted both hands. The ocean below became three times more violent. It started bubbling, and frothing, sending gouts of water into the air.

The water began to separate, forming a circle empty of water nearly two hundred feet across. Below was a horrible sight; a cage of lightning was covering an opening in the sea floor far below. Behind that, four gigantic figures could be seen, each with glowing eyes peering out.

"Brothers!" Hades called, his face lighting up with manic pleasure. "Titans! Look at you in your stormy prison! Who put you down there!?"

"**ZEUS!**" Four loud, chilling voices cried out.

Ruxik lifted his Keyblade into the air, and pointed it down at the opening. A beam of light shot out from it, mixing with the cage of lightning. There were a few seconds of chaos below.

"And now that we set you free..." Hades went on. "What's the first thing you're going to do?!"

"**DESTROY HIM!**" The voices proclaimed. Four giant fists smashed through the lightning.

Hades smiled, "Good answer."

* * *

**I wanted to do something different instead of the Riku Replica. I honestly thought they could've at least made him look Riku's age.**

**Read and review, please!**


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of Mount Olympus

**Sorry it took so long to update this! But you saw how busy I was with Star Wars.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battle of Mount Olympus**

"Nice digs," Axel said, strolling around the area. His feet kicked up little bits of cloud with every step.

The home of the Gods was magnificent. The buildings were beautifully made with precious materials that resembled fine marble. Some parts were gold, or encrusted with precious jewels. Instead of a floor, the ground was all cloud. It gave Mickey an uneasy feeling, like he would fall through it at any moment, but it didn't seem to bother anyone else.

They stood in Zeus's throne room. The 'floor' was covered by cloud. They were surrounded by massive, shining pillars stretching into the sky. This 'room' was actually more of an open air platform overlooking the rest of the god's dwellings. No walls, just pillars. A large, golden throne marked with the crest of Olympus engraved at the top was in the back.

Zeus was a large, muscular man with orange skin. He had a faint glow surrounding his whole body. He had a large silver beard, and shoulder-length silver hair. He wore a purple robe with his very own Olympus stone as a clasp on the shoulder. His face was lined by years of laugh lines, and his smile was that of a reasonable, friendly man.

"Now then, my friends," He said, in a friendly, bass voice. "Let's get down to business. What can I do for you?"

"Well sir," Mickey began. "Hades is back again, we've met him once already."

"Hades?" He shook his head in irritation, and pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to ward off a headache. "What's that annoying hot-head up to now?"

"We have no idea," Axel was standing at the front, gazing out at Mount Olympus's buildings. "But he has Hercules, Sora, Kairi, and Riku down at the coliseum fighting some dude."

"We think that Hades might be up to his old tricks, again, Zeus," said Mickey. "We came to warn you, just in case."

"He's obviously just trying to keep your son and our three friends occupied while he does something big," Donald continued. "So, another three of our friends are searching the Underworld for Hades himself."

"I see..." Zeus thought for a few minutes, eyes closed in contemplation. "Hermes!"

A short, blue-skinned man in a toga flew in. He had wings on his sandals, and wore a helmet with wings on it as well. He wore small, circular, purple-tinted sunglasses, and carried a small, golden harp in his hands.

"Zeus, baby, what's up?" He asked casually.

"Hermes, I need you to go to the Underworld."

"WHAT!? I-I mean, sir. I am really not cut out to handle the Underworld, I mean..."

"Relax Hermes, relax," Zeus pulled out the Olympus Stone, and Axel wondered just how many of them there were. He flipped it like a coin, and it landed in Hermes's hand. "I need you to search for their friends down there, and give them any assistance you can. I'd send someone else, but you'd get there the fastest."

"Of course, your Godliness, sir," Hermes saluted before he flew off. "Haa...they don't pay me enough for this job."

"Thank you sir," Mickey said, bowing. Donald and Goofy repeated the gesture.

"Ah, don't mention it lad," Zeus replied. "Now, in the meantime would you like to..."

"MY LORD!"

Hermes was streaking back at them, going so fast he was like a blur. "My lord! The titans have escaped, and their heading right for our GATE!"

Zeus's face turned to one of complete shock, and so did Donald and Goofy's. Mickey and Axel summoned their weapons immediately. The God of thunder stood up, face set, "Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counter-attack! Then continue on with the task I assigned you, Hermes. GO, GO!"

"Gone, babe!" Hermes saluted, and took off and flew over Olympus, blowing a trumpet loudly enough to wake the dead. All below them, the Gods looked up in surprise, and hastily prepared for battle. Weapons were drawn and chariots readied.

Zeus stood up, and cracked his knuckles. A whole batch of inert lightning bolts were tossed up from below and landed at his feet. He scooped them up with one arm. "We could use your help."

"You've got it," Mickey said.

A short time later, the many Gods were assembled at the gates of Olympus. Zeus was in their midst, along with Mickey, Axel, Donald, and Goofy.

Then, the ground shook briefly and stopped. It wasn't drastic, but enough to catch their attention. Then it shook again, slightly harder and, stopped. Then again, harder. And Mickey realized that they were footsteps. Massive, approaching footsteps.

"They're here!" One of the Gods shouted.

Mickey and Axel ran to the front of the group, and peered through the gates down the mountain. It was a terrifying sight. Four massive figures were walking in a single file toward the mountain. From what he could tell from this height, they each represented four elements.

The one in front was probably the largest. It was made entirely of dark brown rock, large chunks of it protruded from its back and arms. It had two heads, with small, red eyes on each of them. Its massive arms would brush the ground as it walked. Its huge feet left craters with every step.

The one behind it looked like a giant humanoid skeleton made of ice. Its head was similar to a horse's. Its long snout was filled with pointed 'teeth'. Its eye sockets were dark and empty. Its glacier-sized feet froze to the ground every time they touched down. They broke off from its legs, and regrew as it took its next step.

The next one resembled a large, fat man covered in oozing lava with a cooled layer of magma covering its head and shoulders. The eyes could still be seen through the crust, as glowing pools of white-hot lava. Lava dripped off of it frequently, and it seemed to slither across the ground, leaving a burning trail behind it.

The last resembled a hundred foot tall tornado with fists. It sucked up everything around it as it tore across the ground. Glowing red eyes peered out through its depths.

And they moved among a black ocean of Heartless and Nobodies.

The Rock Titan had just reached the mountain, and was beginning to climb up when Zeus called, "CHARGE!"

The Gods mounted strange animals, or climbed into chariots. Their weapons were brandished. And with an unbelievable battle cry, they charged fearlessly down the mountain at the oncoming titans.

The Battle of Mount Olympus had begun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aqua, Terra and Yuffie were still trapped in Larxene's lightning prison. The Savage Nymph sat nearby, keeping a keen eye on them, a mocking grin on her face.

"How long do you plan on keeping us here?!" Aqua asked.

"As long as I see fit," said Larxene.

Yuffie tried to reach out, but got zapped, "OW!"

Having an idea, Terra summoned his Keyblade and stabbed it into the ground.

"What the hell are you-?!" Larxene barked, but was interrupted by small rock pillars bursting out of the ground, coming toward her!

She jumped out of the way, but they kept coming after her. Having all of her focus on dodging the rocks, she lost her concentration on keeping the prison up, so the lightning bolts disappeared, freeing Terra, Aqua and Yuffie.

"Yes! Terra, you're a genius!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Larxene shouted, throwing some of her Foudre knives at them.

"Watch it!" Yuffie shouted as she deflected them back at Larxene.

Then the blonde turned into a stream of electricity, and streaked towards Aqua.

Using two spells at once, Aqua made a Reflega shield, surrounded by Water.

Larxene tried to stop, but when she hit the watery barrier, she ended up getting shocked!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" she screamed in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Yuffie taunted her.

"I'll be back!" Larxene yelled before disappearing through a dark portal.

"Everybody alright?" Aqua asked.

"I'm good," Yuffie said.

"Ditto," Terra said.

"Okay, good," Aqua responded. "We gotta get to Olympus; maybe if we move fast, we can warn them of the attack before the titans get there."

A short, blue-skinned man flew in from the doorway, "Hey!" He shouted to them.

He flew right at them, and they reflexively drew their weapons. Seeing this, Hermes stopped in midair, "WHOA, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! I'm one of the good guys, babes!"

"Hey, I know you!" Yuffie exclaimed happily. "Hermes, the God of Speed."

"That's me!" Hermes smiled. "Listen, the titans are attacking Olympus. I was sent to get you and your friends. We gotta get Hercules, and get back to the mountain!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey sprinted away from the Rock Titan's falling fist just as it smashed the ground behind him with enough force to knock him over. He got to his feet just as a Neo Shadow leapt at him. He took it out with one swipe of his Keyblade, and kept running.

Things were rapidly deteriorating. The formerly glorious buildings were mostly destroyed, either burning, smashed, covered by a thick layer of ice, or just blown off the mountain altogether. Piles of rubble were strewn everywhere.

The battle had started off with the flyers charging down the mountain to keep the titans from getting up to the mountain in the first place, but they had simply been sucked up, and spit out by the Wind Titan. The Rock Titan had smashed the Gates of Olympus open with a boulder, and the titans then stomped inside with the Heartless.

The Olympians tried to fight back as best as they could, but they were no match for the Titans.

Although they destroyed most of the Heartless, the titans were in a class all on their own. Zeus had been right to seal them away.

Axel was now at Mickey's side, shooting fireballs at oncoming Heartless. Unfortunately, the Ice Titan, came stomping toward them, chanting, "FREEZE THEM!" in its appropriately chilling voice. It opened its wide mouth, and a gale of icy air spewed from it.

Axel stepped in front of the king. He engulfed his arms in flame, and released it at the titan in a continuous stream. Its ice met his fire and melted. The fire continued along its path and struck the titan full in the face.

It cried out in pain or in rage, and brought its fist down on them. An inch before it flattened them, it was struck by a powerful bolt of lightning. It pulled its hand away immediately, clutching it.

Zeus ran toward the two with Donald and Goofy, but the Lava Titan wasn't far behind them. Donald cast Blizzaga magic at it as they went ran, but it just wasn't enough to stop it.

The five of them were trapped between two titans, and the other two were coming up from behind them. Then there was a voice from above them. "Zeussy! I'm home!"

Everyone looked up. In a flying chariot hovering above the Ice Titan's head sat Hades. Ruxik was standing next to him, looking smugly down at them.

"Riku?!" Mickey exclaimed in shock.

"No, that's not him," Axel said.

"Capture the mouse and the redhead," Ruxik said.

Hades lifted his hand, and gave a signal to the titans. The Ice and Lava Titans opened their mouths, spewing lava and ice. Mickey, Axel and Zeus got frozen in place by a blast of ice, completely immobile. The cold was numbing, but Mickey was still able to move his eyes. Hades was laughing as he gave another signal.

The Lava Titan belched hot lava. Combined with more ice from the Ice Titan, it formed a layer of rapidly cooling lava over them. The last thing the King saw before it covered his eyes were Hades and Ruxik's triumphant faces.

Hades's chariot touched down in front of Zeus, Axel and Mickey's cooling rock prison. Pain and Panic shot out and danced around it, cheering.

Hades and Ruxik walked out. "Oh, it's a beautiful day!" Hades said, and then he looked at the titans. "Boys! Take care of the Gods still fighting. Put 'em in chains and march 'em down to the Underworld. This is our house now!"

The titans let out some sort of victory cry, and stomped off.

"Now we wait for the others to come," Ruxik said.

Suddenly, a corridor of darkness opened up behind them. Out limped Larxene, clutching her shoulder, and grimacing in pain.

"Sorry boys, they escaped," she managed to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kairi's GummiPhone rang (The ringtone is her theme song), so she answered it, making Aqua's face appear.

"Guys, we've gotta hurry to Olympus!" she exclaimed.

"We know, Nessus just told us what Hades is doing with the Titans," Sora responded.

"We're on our way there," said Kairi, "we just had to take care of something, first!"

"Be careful, you guys!" said Aqua.

"Wait, two Organization members are here," Yuffie told them.

"Great," Riku grumbled. "Who?"

"Some blonde girl named Larxene," Terra said.

Sora and Naminé both clenched their fists in anger at hearing her name.

"And...the other one..." Yuffie hesitated.

"He calls himself Ruxik," Aqua said. "Riku...he's your Nobody..."

"...My...what?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"I know, we were shocked too," Yuffie said.

"Well, we still need to get to Olympus," Hercules said, before he brought his fingers to his lips, and whistled sharply. In a few seconds, Pegasus swooped out of the sky and landed in front of them. He skidded to a halt in front of him, and Hercules leapt onto his back.

"We gotta get to Olympus," He told him. "Hope you're ready for a fight."

The responding whinny sounded like an affirmative.

Deciding to try his hand at Keyblade Shape-Changing, Sora concentrated, and his Kingdom Key reshaped into a Key-Board. (No pun intended)

"Sweet!" he exclaimed before he hopped onto it.

Riku was still in shock over the news that he had a Nobody, so he just hopped onto Pegasus, sitting behind Hercules.

Finally, Kairi changed into her Angel Form, "Let's do this!"

With a huge beat of his wings, Pegasus lifted off the ground. Sora and Kairi flew beside him, like honor guards.

Hercules led them from the nearby mountain the coliseum sat on, to Mount Olympus. It was a magnificent sight, so tall that the very tip was hidden by clouds. The side was marked with craters where the titans had dug in with their massive hands and feet to climb up.

As they flew up, Terra and Aqua flew up beside them on their Key-Gliders. Yuffie was riding with Aqua, trying not to puke, and Hermes flew over beside Pegasus.

"Things weren't looking good when I was up there, Herc," He said. "I don't know how well the big boys are faring against them."

"Don't worry Hermes," Hercules replied, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I need you to do me a favor, okay? Go back to the coliseum, and make sure that Meg stays safe."

"Can do, babe," Hermes saluted. "Good luck up there!"

He shot off back toward the opposite mountain as fast as his winged sandals could carry him.

The rest all took off as fast as they could to the mountain. They reached the side, and then rocketed upward, getting a little wet as they broke the cloud cover. They received a very unfriendly welcome.

Larxene had obviously warned Hades of their approach. The Rock Titan and Lava Titan were peering over the edge of the mountain above them. Standing on the shoulder of the former was a man that looked absolutely tiny in comparison: Ruxik.

But even from a distance, everyone saw his resemblance to Riku.

"...Whoa..." Sora whispered.

"...Oh, man, that is not good," said Riku.

"You know what else isn't good?" Kairi asked. "ROCK SLIDE!"

**(Cue "The Encounter" from KHII)**

The Rock Titan started to throw rocks at them, and the Lava Titan spewed lava from his mouth, causing the rocks to catch on fire!

"FLAMING ROCK SLIDE!" Kairi shouted.

Ruxik chipped in by blasting dark energy down at them.

Everyone did their best to weave around the projectiles, still flying up as fast as possible. Lava passed so close to them that they could feel its heat. But they were good in the air, and avoided almost everything. Those they couldn't, they smashed through.

A huge rock descended toward Terra and Aqua (Yuffie had gotten on Pegasus's back with Riku). Terra summoned another Keyblade, Earthshaker, then shot forward like a bullet, and speared completely through the rock. It burst to pieces when he reached the other side, the glowing chunks falling to the ground without hurting anyone.

Finally getting a grip on himself, Riku attempted and succeeded at catching a bit of Ruxik's dark energy and held it in his hand for a few seconds, before launching it at a rock that nearly crushed them. Hercules leaned forward in his seat and smashed what was left away from them.

Kairi swerved expertly around the projectiles, sometimes covering over a dozen feet with just one beat of her angelic wings. Whenever she couldn't get away fast enough, she'd cast an impressive spell. A lightning bolt that broke rocks to tiny fragments, or a blizzard spell that froze lava. She speared through them, and came out unharmed.

"Nice going, Kairi!" Sora called.

"Watch it!" Kairi shouted as she used Thundaga on another boulder that was about to fall on Sora.

"Thanks for that!" he said, then summoned Oblivion and easily sliced through some boulders, surfing on air as easily as he had once surfed the waves on Destiny Islands. There had been an incredible day where the biggest waves topped seventy feet, and there had been the added perk of seeing Kairi in a bathing suit.

He easily cleared a path for them through the projectiles raining down.

As they reached the peak of the mountain, the Rock Titan swung a giant fist at Pegasus. The flying horse shot into the air just before impact, and amazingly, Riku jumped off. He landed on its still outstretched arm, and sprinted up it, calling Way to Dawn to his hand. Ruxik growled at him and summoned his own Keyblade.

It was very similar to Way to the Dawn, except for a few key differences. While Riku's Keyblade was part angel wings and part demon wings, Ruxik's was all demonic. The bat wings were jet black instead of dark blue, the eye shape on the hilt was yellow rather than blue. And the Keychain was the full Heartless emblem. Its name was Way to the Dusk.

Riku collided his Keyblade with his Nobody's on the titan's shoulder and jumped off together.

"Riku!" Sora called.

"Just deal with the Titans, Sora!" Riku called as he clashed with Ruxik.

As Sora looked up, he narrowly dodged getting stomped on by the Rock Titan before he began to attack the other foot.

Kairi flew circles around the Lava Titan's head, blasting its face with blizzard spells. It bellowed and swiped at her like a particularly annoying fly.

Sora entered the picture and blasted from the opposite direction. It got angry, stretched out its arms and shot huge streams of lava from its hands.

The two swerved out of the way toward the ground, just avoiding a punch from the Rock Titan.

They landed on the ground, Kairi returned to her normal form, while Sora dismissed Oblivion and the Kingdom Key returned to his hand. The couple stared down the two massive behemoths in front of them.

While Sora and Kairi faced down two titans, Aqua and Terra faced the other two. Together, the Ice and Wind Titans were the equivalent of the worst possible blizzard, and they made for a chilling sight at any time.

The Wind Titan came toward them, the air around it swirling dangerously. Any rubble it passed was immediately sucked up into its depths, and was eventually crushed by the pure speed it attained spinning around inside. Its deep red eyes displayed a horrible desire to destroy. Its voice sounded like the rushing wind that composed it. "BLOW THEM AWAY!"

"Think you're up for this?" asked Aqua.

"Hell yeah," Terra said.

And he did something insane; still on his Keyblade Glider, he charged right into the titan...literally, INTO.

This shocked the titan as much as it did Aqua. The wind didn't seem to have any effect on him, he just shot right through the gale into the swirling mass just below those horrible eyes and couldn't be seen from the inside. The titan let out a howl of pain.

In the heart of the storm, Terra dismissed his Glider and floated. Since he was just armor, the super violent winds didn't affect him. He had a theory on how to bring this thing down quickly; he just hoped it worked.

He began to rotate on the spot, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. He spun in the opposite direction of the tornado around him. Faster, faster, faster, and faster, till he became a blur.

The Wind Titan screamed in serious distress. Its own speed was being dwarfed by the speed of the key-wielder inside it. The force of its wind was slowing down, its equilibrium was being thrown off. And to everyone's astonishment, it began to dissipate. Howling about how impossible it was, it faded away. Its eyes were the last to go, and it became dust in the wind.

"That take cares of that!" said Aqua.

Terra slowed to a halt and fell to the ground, hard, but landed on his feet.

"Another perk of being a living suit of armor is that I don't get dizzy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku and Ruxik's blades met in a flash of light. Every impact created sparks. They both leapt from the shoulder of the Rock Titan, and landed easily on their feet. Ruxik brought his blade down at Riku's head, but he brought up his blade quickly to stop it. He parried the attack and stabbed forward.

Ruxik weaved out of the way, and struck at Riku's head, but he ducked and sent a blast of dark fire at his face. The Nobody staggered backward, stunned. Riku charged at him, with his blade ready to strike.

Ruxik growled and took flight as Riku shot more fire at him, but Ruxik caught every shot with his Keyblade. The fire gathered around the blade, and Riku only realized what he planned to do after it was totally engulfed in fire.

Ruxik pointed the tip of his blade at Riku, and his own fire blasted back at him. Riku jumped out of the way and the fire exploded behind him. The force of it was enough to send Riku flying across the battlefield to land fifteen feet away. He landed on the half-destroyed steps of a building, sprawled on his back.

"Ahh!" Riku cried out in pain, but when he tried to stand up, Ruxik stamped his foot against his chest, pinning him down.

"I expected more from you, other," Ruxik smirked, the same one that Riku had. "If you'd stuck with Ansem, you wouldn't be this weak."

"Save it," Riku told him.

"Get off of him!" Yuffie's voice shouted.

Ruxik just barely caught some kunai that were thrown at him. Using the distraction, Riku kicked his Nobody in the chest, sending him staggering backward. Larxene appeared behind him, but he sensed her and grabbed her by the wrist, tossing her over his shoulder at Ruxik. They collided painfully.

The two eventually skidded to a stop ten feet away.

Yuffie dashed up to Riku with her shuriken in hand, clearly ready to tear them apart if they got too close to him again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Riku responded.

In response, Yuffie kissed his cheek.

Riku's face turned red in a matter of seconds before he glanced at Yuffie, who smiled at him, which caused him to smile back, but then he gasped as Ruxik came rushing at them.

"Get back!" he shouted as he pushed Yuffie aside and blocked Ruxik's strike, causing sparks to fly.

Ruxik went at Riku relentlessly, blade coming from every direction. Riku met every one of them, and matched his with ferocity. It was impossible to tell who had the upper hand, their Keyblades moved too fast to see clearly, and they moved all over the battlefield.

Yuffie and Larxene battled ferociously as well, their daggers clashed against each other with blinding speed. Small bolts of electricity flew from Larxene's with every impact. Yuffie leapt away from a punch aimed at her face, and tossed her large shuriken.

Larxene ducked under it, and threw a pair of daggers. Yuffie displayed her amazing flexibility and bent over backwards to avoid them. She then leapt into the air, and caught her shuriken as it boomeranged back to her. In a puff of smoke, she vanished, then reappeared behind the blonde. She sent a devastating kick into the back of her head, and she fell flat on her face.

"How's that?" Yuffie spat out.

Larxene let out something sounding like a cat's angry hiss, and sprang back up, swiping at her with a fist full of knives. Yuffie blocked it with her own over-sized weapon.

"A cat fight?" Yuffie asked. "Really? What do you think I am, a slut?!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT?!" Larxene shrieked.

Meanwhile, Riku and Ruxik had somehow gotten on top of the roof of a crumbling building. Riku was gradually pressing his Nobody across the roof toward the edge. When they got there, Riku sent one horizontal slash at his waist, but he jumped over the blade, and it's wielder. He landed on the other side, and struck out at his neck.

Riku stuck his blade over his shoulder and caught the blow. He twisted around and swept at Ruxik's legs. He jumped over them, and kicked at Riku's face. Riku simply caught the kick, grabbed the ankle firmly, and tossed him over the side of the roof.

Ruxik fell over twenty feet, but landed squarely on his feet. He looked up just in time to dodge Riku's blade. He had jumped off the roof with his blade pointed down. Riku dislodged his Keyblade from the ground and blocked a vertical strike from his Nobody while still crouched on the ground.

He tossed the blade off of his and threw dark fire at him. Ruxik blocked the strike with his blade and brought it down hard on Riku's. Riku gathered all the strength he could muster and pushed him back, while getting to his feet.

The two separate duels eventually crossed paths, where Riku and Yuffie ended up back-to-back, staring down the other's opponent. Spontaneously, they leapt into action again, switching opponents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora's Blizzaga spell went crashing into the Lava Titan, but had little effect. A large billow of steam rose from its chest where it had been hit. The lava there cooled, and hardened, though only for a second. Then the surrounding lava moved in on it and melted the hardened rock again.

To his left, Kairi was on top of the Rock Titan's left head, smashing down onto its forehead with all the force she could muster. She seemed to be having some luck, he could see cracks on its forehead where she had been striking relentlessly for the past few minutes. The behemoth hadn't quite been able to shake her off yet, though it had come close several times.

He only saw this briefly before the titan he was facing attacked him again. Huge streams of lava spewed from its mouth at him. Sora ran as fast as he could out of its path, casting Blizzard spells at the stream approaching him. His magic was powerful enough to freeze it, but the titan just kept doing it, and he was getting tired.

His magic only had a limited effect on it, and he couldn't get too close. The heat radiating off its body was nearly enough to barbeque an ordinary human, key-wielder or not.

Then, he had an idea, "**Wisdom!**"

His clothes let off a flash of light. When it faded away, he was in Wisdom Form, and his Kingdom Key had changed to Star Seeker.

Immediately after changing Forms, Sora dashed around the titan, easily avoiding its lava attacks, and firing off energy bullets from the tip of his blade. Those small attacks (oddly enough) had more of an effect than his original blizzard spells. They got under its 'skin' instead of just blasting at it.

Sora went back around the titan and pointed his Keyblade at its face,  
"Blizzagun!"

A huge burst of ice-cold air came from the Keyblade, freezing the water in the air around it. This resulted in a huge, freezing shard of ice shooting at the Lava Titan's face. It smashed into it with devastating effects.

It practically exploded against the titan's face, sending bits of ice and blobs of rapidly cooling lava all over the place. The titan howled in pain, its massive hands coming up to its face. Sora didn't let up; he cast the spell again, this time at its chest. It howled again, moving one hand from its messy face to the wound in its chest.

It's face was steaming, the lava had been frozen on it, and resulted in a strange, frosty hole in its face. It's mouth could not be seen clearly, and it's glowing eyes were now lopsided. It wasn't a pretty picture. Steam rose between its fingers from the similar wound in its chest.

He did it again, and again. One spell hit its shoulder, causing its left arm to fall off, cooled at the end where the spell had hit. That left its chest uncovered, and Sora fired there again. The spell was powerful enough to go all the way through its chest to the other side. Its wailing was deafeningly loud.

The next few shots of ice enlarged the hole in its chest, nearly caved it's face in, and blew off the other arm.

"WHOO-HOO!" Sora cheered. "Now that's how it's done!"

The Lava Titan writhed in agony. Chunks of rock, frost, and lava fell from its mutilated body, covering the ground around it with over twenty feet of debris. It let out a huge bellow that sounded decisively final, and collapsed in on itself. It fell, and became a huge puddle of lava on the ground. It was slowly spreading, but it was somehow beginning to cool at the same time.

Sora took a moment to admire his handiwork, then dashed over to assist Kairi with the Rock Titan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the mountain, Aqua and Terra were battling the Ice Titan.

Aqua flew around its head on her Keyblade Glider, avoiding its icy breath and swiping claws by inches. Her Stormfall Keyblade struck at its face whenever possible.

Terra flew up next, Ends of the Earth in hand. He dismissed his Glider, flipped in the air and landed on its snout. He lashed out and struck the behemoth right between the eyes. It howled, and brought up its claw-like hand to swipe him away.

Terra jumped onto its hand and shattered one of its fingers, causing it to screech in even more pain.

He then jumped off its hand and summoned his Glider again.

He and Aqua flew just over the ground, and streaked away from any icy blast that completely froze the ground behind them. The two of them flew back into the air, and ran their weapons across its ribbed chest as they went up. Bits of ice and frost fell to the ground.

There was a crack in between the Ice Titan's eyes where Terra's Keyblade had struck. Aqua then had an idea, and grabbed Terra's hand. Catching on to what she had in mind; he spun her around in the air, and then tossed her at that crack between its eyes. The girl dug her Keyblade in up to the hilt into that crack, enlarging it. The titan howled in pain.

She pulled her weapon out and jumped off, summoning her Glider and flying over to Terra. They decided to put a bit of distance between the enraged being. As it turns out, this was a bit of a mistake. It was injured, but not incapacitated. Its hand stretched out, and huge sharp shards of ice burst from its fingers. They came within inches of the two in the air.

"Watch it!" Terra shouted as they dodged the icicles!

Aqua cast a Graviga spell on one of the ice bullets, then altered its trajectory. The ice bullet spun around and streaked back at its source.

"NO!" The titan cried as it crashed through its ribs and into its spine. It shattered into tiny pieces, and broke the titan messily in half. Its legs and most of its torso crashed to the ground, useless.

It's upper chest and everything up fell with a huge slam that sounded almost like breaking glass. The two key-wielders floated over to the seemingly defeated titan...

And were almost smacked by a giant fist.

They retreated away, and watched in amazement as the Ice Titan's top half pushed itself up on its two remaining limbs, and glared at them with those cold, empty eyes.

"Well...you gotta give him points for tenacity," Terra said.

The titan let out a shriek, and from its maw came a huge blast of arctic temperature air. Aqua casting Reflega, creating a barrier between them and the icy air. The ice and sleet pounded relentlessly against the shield. There was no end in sight, but Aqua could hold on as long she needed to.

"I've got an idea," Terra said, turning his Keyblade into a giant bazooka.

Knowing what he was thinking, Aqua made the shield stronger. Terra charged a giant yellow ball of energy, then fired it. At the same time, Aqua launched the shield forward, along with the ball of energy, and collided with the titan.

It smashed against its face, cracking and splintering it in several places, eliciting howls of pain from the Titan.

It threw its head back, howling in pain, then Terra fired another blast into its chest and arms. They shattered into pieces, littering the ground with chunks of ice.

The Ice Titan's cracked head crashed to the ground fifty feet away, its mouth hanging open in a permanent silent scream. The other pieces of its body were scattered around in a heap in varying shapes and sizes.

"That takes care of that guy," said Aqua.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the key-wielders and Yuffie fought the titans; Hercules sprinted through the crumbling buildings of Olympus. There was just a smattering of Heartless left around. They leapt at him whenever they saw him, only to be met with a crushing fist. He only had a vague idea what he was looking for.

He came across a huge mound of cooled rock that looked as if it was covering something. If it was, it was a much bigger barrier than necessary. Herc ran toward it, smashing a Neo Shadow into the ground by merely stepping on it, and batting a Shadow away with the back of his hand like a fly.

He reached it, and drove his hands into the rock. He dug through the layers of cooling rock and ice, clawing his way to the center. After about three feet, he hit something interesting: a face. He felt around for a second, and shifted some rock out of the way, and found a head of spiky hair. Grabbing it, he gave a firm tug.

"OW!" Axel cried out in pain as he was pulled out of the lava by his hair. He landed on the ground hard, rubbing the top of his head. He was amazed that the guy hadn't ripped any out.

"Is my father in there?" Herc asked him, hauling him up by his arm.

"Yeah... And dude, never touch my hair again," He told him, still rubbing his head.

Herc turned back around and dug his fists into the lava again. In the next two minutes, he found Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and yanked them out unceremoniously.

Finally, he found a bushy beard with his searching hands, and lifted up with all his might. A big orange head burst from the top of the rock, beard first. Hercules released Zeus's beard from his grasp. Zeus beamed at his son, and shouldered the rest of the way out. He gave his son a firm pat on the back.

"Thank you, my boy," he said, proudly.

"Let's go!" Mickey said, summoning his Kingdom Key D.

"And do what exactly?" Axel asked.

"First," Herc said. "We free the other Gods, then we take the fight to Hades."

The six of them sprinted off toward Olympus, in the opposite direction of the remaining titans. Aqua and Terra were just finishing off the Ice Titan.

While this may have seemed cowardly, it was anything but. They found the Gods on the other side of the mountain. They were in a straight line, being marched down the side of the mountain by the remaining Heartless, which amounted to about seventy-five.

Then, at the end of the line, Hades appeared in a burst of fire and smoke. "That's it! Half of you," He shouted, addressing the Heartless, his 'hair' turning red, "Go after those brats back there. And the rest of you get these snobs to the Underworld PRONTO!"

The shouting wasn't necessary, but the Heartless obeyed.

Thirty-eight of them slipped into the ground and slunk off, and the remaining thirty-seven picked up speed with the prisoners. Hades vanished again, presumably to oversee the battle with the key-wielders and titans.

"That makes things much easier," Mickey said, and aimed his Keyblade. A beam of light shot from the tip, streaking toward the last God in line, the purple-skinned Apollo, wearing dark red armor. It struck the shackles binding his wrists. There was a flash of golden light, and they disappeared, along with every other chain on the prisoners.

Everyone stared at the empty space between their hands for a split second of shock. And then they pummeled the Heartless adjacent to them.

Their rescuers shot down the mountainside to join them, picking off the Heartless three-by-three as they went. By the time they reached them, there wasn't a single Heartless left around.

"Boys!" Zeus called. "Down to the Underworld! Drive out every last Heartless! We're gonna make them sorry they ever messed with the Gods!"

The Gods let out a great battle cry, and ran down the mountain to the gates that would take them below the earth to Hades' domain. Hephaestus tossed a large bundle of lightning bolts to Zeus, who caught them easily. He flashed them all a grin, and took off in the other direction. "Now, watch your old man work!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scene Change_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora landed on his feet and faced the Rock Titan. It had cracks all over its body, including several on its left forehead where Kairi had struck it. It was nearly down, but then a large chunk of its chest fell off, just barely missing Kairi. She dove out of the way to Sora's side.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves," She said, wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Try fighting him in a cramped space," Sora retorted.

"CRUSH THEM!" The titan bellowed, advancing. The couple took up fighting stances, when it suddenly stopped in its tracks. For the first time, it's face seemed to show fear. "Uh-Oh..."

A massive lightning bolt struck the left face, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. The right head turned to look in horror, before it was struck by an even larger bolt. The now headless titan flailed its arms around, stumbling backwards. It backed up toward the edge of the mountain, waving its arms to try and keep its balance. One final bolt of lightning holed its chest, and it toppled backwards off the mountainside.

It hit the ground a full minute later, and broke into pieces.

Sora and Kairi spun around, and saw Zeus standing there, with his hands on his hips, looking triumphant. Hercules walked up to his side and gave the two of them a wave, and they were soon joined by Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Axel.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Kairi said as she dismissed her Keyblade.

But then, over thirty Heartless materialized around them.

"You had to say it!" Axel groaned.

"Uh...my bad...?" Kairi said, sheepishly.

* * *

**Read and review, please!**


End file.
